Of Princesses and Space Pirates
by Mystical Jade
Summary: A Tenchi Muyo & Outlaw Star crossover. When a misunderstanding in the Masaki household causes Ryoko to leave, she finds an adventure that she wasn't quite looking for. Read and Review, please! Update: 11.13.05
1. Prologue

****

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim any of them. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

AN - Hey! Well, I've had this idea for a very long time, and I finally had the chance to write it! This will be a _Tenchi (Muyo)/Outlaw Star_ crossover. It's taking place roughly around the end of the _Tenchi Universe_ series (although I'm mixing in and taking into context some of the events of the _OVA_), and is AU-ish for _Outlaw Star_. I hope you enjoy this!

****

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Prologue

* * *

Sasami sat on the ground with her elbows propped up on the table, absolutely bored out of her mind. It had been nearly a month since she and the other girls had returned to Tenchi - to their home. She looked over at Noboyuki Masaki, her _father_. He sat quietly reading the newspaper, sipping a cup of tea. He smiled kindly at her when he looked up and saw her staring at him.

Sasami sighed. It had been nearly a month since the Masaki _family_ had to go to clear their names on Jurai. It was all because one of Grandfather's old enemies wanted revenge. She looked over at Katsuhito, her _grandfather_, and also her half-brother Yosho. He had his eyes closed and it looked like he was meditating, though it was hard to tell with him.

"Grandfather, would you like something to eat," Sasami asked. He opened his eyes, and looked at her while shaking his head. "Tea, then, perhaps," she offered.

"No, Sasami, I'm fine," Katsuhito replied. He closed his eyes again, and Sasami turned towards Noboyuki.

"What about you, Father," she asked.

"I'm fine, Sasami," he said cheerfully. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm late for work as it is!" Noboyuki stood from his seat and patted Sasami on her head as he walked past her. "Have a good day, everyone," he exclaimed, heading towards the door.

_"Oh no,"_ Sasami thought, seeing Noboyuki's briefcase sitting in the corner of the room. She quickly got up and grabbed it, then headed towards the front of the house. "Father, wait," she exclaimed, rounding the corner. Noboyuki stood after putting on his shoes, and looked at her.

"What is it, Sasami," he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You almost forgot this," she exclaimed, offering him the briefcase.

"Oh thank you, Sasami," he replied. He took the briefcase from her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sasami watched as he left, and then returned to the table to finish her breakfast.

"Well, I'll be heading off for the shrine," Katsuhito stated, rising from his seat just as Sasami sat back down.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Grandfather," Sasami asked. She sighed as he shook his head, and then left the room, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Sasami," Ayeka began, putting down what she was writing and sipping her tea. "Why are you so restless this morning?"

"I don't know, Ayeka," she replied. "I'm just bored, I guess."

"Surely there's something you can do," Ayeka stated quietly. She reached across the table and poured herself more tea, then picked up her writing once again. Just then, Ryo-oh-ki bounded into the room.

"Mreow," she greeted.

"Oh, Ryo-oh-ki," Sasami exclaimed. She watched as the cabbit stuck her nose skyward, twitching it slightly as she sniffed the air. "Are you looking for something to eat, Ryo-chan?"

"Mreow," she murmured, seemingly shaking her head. Her ears twitched, and she ran back out the room.

"_Morning Princess_," Ryoko's voice was heard, seconds before she phased into the room. Sasami looked behind Ayeka, where Ryoko was lying nearby, on the couch.

"Good morning, Ryoko," Sasami exclaimed. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, Sasami," Ryoko replied, stifling a yawn behind her hand. She leaned forward and looked over Ayeka's shoulder. "What are you doing, there, Princess?"

"It's none of your business, Ryoko," Ayeka snapped, pulling the notepad to her chest possessively. "But if you _must_ know, I'm writing a list of things I can do to be more helpful around here for Lord Tenchi."

"Where is Tenchi, anyway," Ryoko asked as she sat up. She crossed her legs and floated in the air a few inches above the couch. "He's not coming to breakfast?"

"Lord Tenchi is where he always is at this time of the day. You'd know that if you got up before noon on a regular basis," Ayeka replied haughtily. She set down her list and turned around just enough so she could look at the other woman. "What are you doing up so early, anyway?"

"Not that it's any of _your_ business," Ryoko stated, throwing back the choice of words Ayeka had used, "but I just couldn't sleep." She shrugged. "So, I decided to grace you with my presence." She smiled wickedly as Ayeka visibly angered.

"Now see here, you monster-"

"Ayeka," Sasami interrupted, trying to prevent the ensuing argument. "Do you want to join me at the baths?"

"No thank you, Sasami," Ayeka said, returning to her notepad, whatever she was going to say to Ryoko forgotten. "I want to finish this."

"But… oh, okay then," Sasami replied, crestfallen. Ryoko looked from Sasami to Ayeka, and then back again, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"C'mon, Princess," Ryoko stated, lowering herself to the ground and standing. "I'll go with you."

"Really, Ryoko," Sasami asked, her eyes shining slightly. "You'll go with me?"

"Sure," Ryoko replied with a shrug. "I could use a relaxing bath."

"Well, first let me clear our things off the table," Sasami stated. She gasped as Ryoko grabbed her underneath her arms and floated into the air.

"Nonsense," Ryoko exclaimed. "_She_ can take care of it for once. Besides, _something_ really stinks in here." Ayeka glared up at her at the last statement, and Ryoko laughed, phasing out of the room with Sasami in tow before Ayeka had the chance to respond.

"Oh, that Ryoko," Ayeka exclaimed angrily. She placed her notepad down once again, and then began to gather the dishes. She looked up as she heard the shuffling a feet and saw Washu enter the room.

"Mornin', Lady Ayeka," she exclaimed. "What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you can find in the kitchen, Miss Washu," Ayeka replied. "Sasami has gone off with Ryoko, and-"

"_What did you say_," Washu interrupted, a sweet smile on her face.

"I said that you'll have to find something for yourself for breakfast. There should be some food left in the kitchen." Ayeka paused. "_Washu-chan_."

"That's better! I wasn't very hungry, anyway." And with that, she turned and left the room, most likely returning to her lab.

Ayeka sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day.

As she returned to clearing off the table, Ayeka heard the sound of a loud crash from outside. Gasping, she ran to the sliding door, looking out towards the source. In the middle of the lake was a smoking, crash-landed ship. Two drenched figures stood at the shore of the lake; one looking at the accident with a clueless expression, and the other yelling at the first figure.

Ayeka sighed once again. Oh yeah… It was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here with me, Ryoko," Sasami sighed, sinking down into the warm, soothing water of the bath. _"Since Ayeka wouldn't,"_ she added silently, sulking slightly.

"It's alright, Sasami, I don't mind," Ryoko replied. She floated in the water, lost in her own thoughts. However, she opened her eyes when she heard a sniffle come from Sasami's direction. She sat up, looking in the girl's direction. "What is it," she asked.

"It's nothing, Ryoko," the Juraian girl mumbled, turning away from the woman slightly.

"C'mon, Princess, I know you're lying," Ryoko insisted. "What's bothering you?"

"Why doesn't Ayeka like to spend time with me," Sasami asked quietly, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Doesn't she like me anymore?" She lowered her head to her knees, and began to cry quietly.

Ryoko bit her lip, trying to think of something comforting to say. She phased over to Sasami and sat down next to her, awkwardly circling an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulling her towards her. "It's okay, Sasami," she soothed, resting her cheek against the top of Sasami's head. "Ayeka is just… trying to be more helpful around the house, like you always are! I'm sure she doesn't mean to ignore you."

"It hasn't been the same since Mother left," Sasami sniffed. "I thought we were getting closer, but then everything with Grandfather and Kagato happened, and she's been concentrating on pleasing Tenchi, and ignoring me. I'm happy for her that she loves Lord Tenchi, but shouldn't she love me, too?"

"Sasami, she _does_ love you."

"I don't know… Sometimes, I just wish that Tsunami had let me-"

"Sasami," Ryoko exclaimed forcefully, cutting off the girl's sentence. Sasami gasped and looked at her, lowering her head in shame and whispering an apology. "Do you know what you need, Sasami? I think that you need a vacation."

Sasami felt as Ryoko left her side, and when she looked up, she saw that she was suddenly fully dressed. "A… vacation?"

"That's right, Princess," Ryoko exclaimed, picking up Sasami's towel and motioning for her to stand. As she got out, Ryoko wrapped the towel around her shoulders. "Now get dressed. I know of a hot springs planet near here, that you'll just love. We'll spend some time there."

"But I can't go anywhere, Ryoko," Sasami exclaimed, slipping on her clothing despite what she was saying. "I have chores around here, and everyone would worry if I just disappear." She was fully dressed now.

"Nope, it's decided," Ryoko stated. "And if it will ease your mind, we'll even let Azaka and Kamidake know where we're going." Before Sasami could protest, Ryoko lifted her up into the air, and phased away.

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

****

Just a few notes… In this, both sets of the Juraian guardians will be in used. There's Ayeka's two wooden guardians, and then also the human-type Azaka and Kamidake, which will be Sasami's guardians, just like at the end of the _Universe_ series.

Also, since I am mixing the _OVA_ with the _Universe_ continuity, let's just say that the Juraian Emperor and his two wives (Lord Azusa, Ladies Funaho/Misaki) visited their children on Earth before everything that happened with (the _Universe_ continuity) Kagato. Then they were arrested upon returning to Jurai, charged with harboring criminals. _sweatdrops_ I hope that makes sense! If not, just e-mail me.

Please bear with me, as I will be writing _Dealing Fate's Hand_ (my SM/RW crossie) at the same time that I'm writing this. _crosses her fingers_ I just hope I'll be able to do that successfully…

__

Please leave a review!


	2. 1: No Need for Homecomings

****

I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 1: No Need for Homecomings

* * *

Ryoko and Sasami stood near the entrance of the Hagone Hot Springs, taking in their surroundings. Ryoko's mouth dropped open slightly, as she was not expecting to find such a bustling tourist attraction. She smiled suddenly, as she heard the men passing by catcalling in her direction. She was wearing a very skimpy, very revealing bikini, while Sasami wore a more modest one-piece. Even Ryo-oh-ki, who had morphed to her human form momentarily, wore a bathing suit.

"Ryoko! You said we were going to a _nearby_ hot springs planet. We traveled halfway across the galaxy! What is this place?"

Ryoko smirked slightly, and looked over towards Sasami. "Well, I haven't been here in over seven hundred years, Sasami. I guess the place has changed some. Welcome to Planet Tenrei."

"Tenrei?"

"That's right, Sasami," Ryoko stated. As the older woman began walking away, Sasami grabbed Ryo-oh-ki's hand, and followed behind.

"Ryoko, wait!"

"In a place like this, you've gotta keep up," Ryoko exclaimed, winking and shaking a finger matter-of-factly. "And if we're not quick, we won't get the best hotspot! I'm going to go ahead, and you catch up, okay? Find me on Mt. Nyotai." She floated into the air and waved, phasing away suddenly.

"Mreow?"

Sasami looked down at the cabbit-human hybrid, giving her a wry smile. "I know, Ryo-chan. I guess this is Ryoko's way of having fun." She sighed, making a face as she realized something. "She's probably going to go and get drunk! We'd better go and find her, to keep her out of trouble."

The two began to walk around the resort, looking for how to get to Mt. Nyotai. As they walked past a resort guide that was posted up on a signboard, Sasami felt a tug on her arm, and looked down at Ryo-oh-ki.

"Mreow!" Ryo-oh-ki pointed up towards the sign, and Sasami smiled as she saw it.

"That's great, Ryo-chan," she exclaimed, releasing her hand to look at the guide. She traced a finger across the map as she continued. "It looks like if we follow this path, there should be a shuttle train up ahead that will take us to Mt. Nyotai." She looked back down, and saw that Ryo-oh-ki was gone. "Ryo-chan! Ryo-oh-ki, where are you?"

Sasami ran down the path, calling out for her companion. She stopped, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She turned her head, and caught a glimpse of Ryo-oh-ki, who disappeared onto a passenger train. Running as fast as she could, Sasami went after her, slipping into the train only seconds before the doors slid closed. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees, and taking in deep breaths of air.

"Mreow, mreow!" Sasami looked up, and saw Ryo-oh-ki sitting on a bench, swinging her legs back and forth happily.

"Oh, Ryo-oh-ki." Sasami walked over to the cabbit, sitting down next to her. She turned towards her, frowning slightly. Her features softened as Ryo-chan's ears drooped slightly. "Just don't ever run off like that again, Ryo-oh-ki! I was worried about you…"

"Hey, so where did the girls go?"

Sasami looked towards the other end of the train as a loud voice passed through the passenger train. Down at the other end, she saw a man and a boy around her age, sitting together. The man had spiky, red hair, and the boy had wild, sandy-blonde hair. The boy made an embarrassed face as he turned towards his companion.

"Could you be a little quieter! You're so embarrassing… The girls were invited to that private hot spring that's on top of Mt. Nyotai."

"You mean Urt's place? How come _we_ weren't invited?"

"Maybe because it's a women's only spring…"

The man snorted, waving a dismissive hand. "I've been there before, and it's nothing special." As the boy opened his mouth to say something, an announcement was made over the intercom, and he sighed.

"Mreow," Ryo-oh-ki growled, as her ears began twitching. Sasami looked at her, and as she was about to ask what was wrong, she heard a rumbling sound. She looked to her side, and gasped right as a wave of water passed over their heads. The water thinned out seconds later, and Sasami gasped for air.

"Well, that was refreshing, wasn't it, Ryo-chan?" She looked to the spot Ryo-oh-ki was supposed to be, and saw she was gone. Sweatdropping, she saw the girl at the other end of the train, with swirls in her eyes. Sasami giggled and stood up, walking towards her.

"Hey, is… that thing going to be alright," Sasami heard the man ask his companion as she walked past where the two sat. She looked towards them, and caught the boy staring at her. She returned his look evenly, tearing her gaze away as she heard Ryo-oh-ki murmuring.

"Oh, are you okay, Ryo-chan," Sasami asked, helping the cabbit stand. Ryo-oh-ki stood up, shaking the excess water off of her fur and sending it flying. Sasami covered her face with her arm and laughed, as the train slowly came to a stop. Sasami took Ryo-oh-ki's hand in hers once again as the doors slid open, and the two made their way off the train.

"Hey," the boy called out, finding his voice. Sasami stopped and turned around as she and Ryo-oh-ki stepped off the train. The boy ran to the door. "Hey, will she be okay?"

Sasami cocked her head to the side slightly and smiled. "She'll be fine, thanks," she replied, as the doors slid closed again. She watched as the man stepped up behind the boy and made a remark, causing the younger of the two to turn around and scream at the older man. Sasami giggled, and looked down at Ryo-oh-ki as she tugged at her hand.

"Mreow, mreow!"

"Alright, Ryo-chan. Let's go and find Ryoko." Turning around to go towards the path, she nearly collided into a group of women. "Oh, excuse me."

"No, it's okay," one of the three reassured, offering a smile at the girl.

"Oh no," another woman exclaimed loudly, balling her fists at her sides. "We missed the train!"

"It would seem so," the third woman replied dryly.

"Don't talk to me like that," the second woman growled, "it's your fault! You just _had_ to finish your tea!"

Sasami tuned out the rest of their conversation, as she quickly decided to leave. "Come on, Ryo-chan," she stated, throwing one last glance at the group of women.

* * *

Ayeka paced around the Masaki living room, wringing her hands together nervously. Hours earlier, Washu had told her that she got in touch with Ryoko, and that she and Sasami were on their way back to Earth. Although Sasami had only been gone for a week, Ayeka missed her terribly. Stopping by the window and gazing out towards the setting sun, Ayeka heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh Sasami," she breathed quietly, "why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave?"

"Princess Ayeka."

Ayeka turned away from the window, and saw Sasami's Juraian guardians standing in the doorway. They stepped forward, and she watched as they knelt before her.

"Have you spotted Ryo-oh-ki yet?"

"Not yet, Princess," Azaka answered. Ayeka looked at the older man, frowning in disappointment.

"Then why have you come to me," she demanded. "I don't want to see either of your faces. You let that _demon_ take my sister!"

"Respectfully, Highness, Princess Sasami is perfectly safe with Lady Ryoko," Azaka replied. "We would not have allowed her Highness to leave the planet otherwise."

"Ryoko is a pirate and a criminal!" Ayeka began to pace, gesturing with her arms. "Nothing will change that!"

"Princess Ayeka! Did you not learn anything from the events of late?" Ayeka gaped at Kamidake, who had a fist clenched at his side. "Ryoko proved her loyalty when she delivered Lord Tenchi to Jurai, did she not," he continued. "And more importantly, Princess Sasami trusts Lady Ryoko. Isn't _that_ enough?"

"Certainly not," Ayeka yelled. "It's my responsibility to watch over Sasami. I have her well-being as a priority."

"That may be so, but it's most certainly not your-"

"That's quite enough, Kamidake," Azaka exclaimed. "You're out of line!" The younger man clenched his jaw, bowing his head.

"My apologies, Princess Ayeka," he spoke quietly.

As Ayeka drew a breath to speak, a ship streaked across the sky, passing over the house. She ran to the door, sliding it open and stepping outside. Behind her, Azaka and Kamidake rose silently, and joined her side. In the distance, two figures stood alongside a small animal.

"Sasami," Ayeka exclaimed, gathering her skirts and running towards the trio. "Ah, Sasami!"

As Sasami laughed at something Ryoko said to her, she heard her name being called, and she looked up. Smiling as she saw Ayeka running towards her, she waved.

"Hi! Ayeka!"

"Sasami!" Ayeka finally reached where her sister was and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much, Sasami. I was worried about you."

"I missed you too, Ayeka," Sasami replied. A worried expression crossed her face as she noticed tears in Ayeka's eyes. "What is it, Ayeka? What's the matter?"

Ayeka wiped her eyes, and smiled weakly. "I'm just glad you're finally back."

"You shouldn't have been worried! Azaka and Kamidake assured me that they'd tell you where I was." Sasami turned towards her guardians, as they arrived shortly after Ayeka. "You did speak with Ayeka, right?"

"Of course, Princess," they replied in unison.

"Don't worry, Sasami," Ryoko began. "The important thing is that you got the chance to relax."

"And I had so much fun, too," Sasami exclaimed, not taking notice as Ayeka glared towards Ryoko. "Oh I wish you had been there, Ayeka! Me, Ryoko, and Ryo-oh-ki went to this planet called Tenrei. It was beautiful, and so much fun, and-"

"Don't you ever take Sasami anywhere ever again," Ayeka interrupted, yelling at Ryoko. "She is a member of the Juraian Royal family, and you have no right-"

"What in the hell are you talking about, Ayeka," Ryoko interrupted. "The reason I took Sasami is because it's what she needed. She needed a break."

"You don't know what Sasami needs," Ayeka yelled.

"Ayeka," Sasami began, "I _wanted_ to go with Ryoko."

"Let's go, Sasami," Ayeka stated, grabbing Sasami's hand and ignoring her statement. "Lord Tenchi will be happy to see that you've returned." Ryoko watched as the two walked away. Sasami looked back over her shoulder, giving Ryoko an apologetic smile. Frowning, she disappeared, phasing in front of them. Ayeka stopped, glaring at Ryoko again. "Move out of my way this instance!"

"Get off your high horse, _Princess_," Ryoko stated in a low voice. "Which bothers you more? The fact that Sasami had fun with me, or the fact that I pay more attention to her than her own sister does? You make me sick!" Ayeka rose a hand in the air, smacking Ryoko swiftly across the face.

Sasami's hands flew up to her mouth and she gasped. She vaguely noticed as Azaka and Kamidake pulled her away from her sister. Blinking in surprise, she slowly shook her head. "Ayeka," she whispered. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I've had enough of you, Ryoko," Ayeka stated, as energy began to gather around her. Ryoko looked around as miniature logs began to appear around the two, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Is that so," she challenged. She clenched her fist shut, and her energy sword formed in her hand.

"You should have stayed in outer space, you monster! You should have never returned here." Ayeka's Juraian battle suit appeared suddenly over her body and her energy continued to build.

"I don't suggest that you fight me, Ayeka." Though Ryoko stood with a hand casually at her hip, there was a competitive gleam in her eye that didn't go unnoticed by Ayeka. Screaming, Ayeka charged at Ryoko.

"Ayeka, stop this," Sasami cried. She tried to run towards her sister, however Azaka grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "No, let me go, Azaka! I have to stop them!"

"I can't do that, Princess Sasami," Azaka replied calmly. "If you get involved, you may get hurt." Tears pooled in Sasami's eyes and she buried her face in his robes as she turned towards him, sobbing quietly.

Ryoko nimbly dodged Ayeka's attacks, swiftly batting away the miniature logs, which advanced towards her, with her sword. "You won't get me in your field this time, Ayeka!" Ryoko spun around as she continued to dodge the logs, laughing tauntingly.

"I've got you!" Ryoko turned back towards Ayeka, just as she held out her hand, blasting her with a powerful burst of energy. Smiling slightly as Ryoko screamed, Ayeka began gathering energy again.

"You…you bitch," Ryoko breathed heavily, winded by the sudden attack. She knelt down on one knee, taking in deep breaths. She gasped as Ayeka's energy crackled in the air, and miniature logs surrounded them both.

"Ayeka, please stop this," Sasami cried once again. Ayeka chanced a brief glance at Sasami, and the distraction was all Ryoko needed.

Leaping into the air, Ryoko swung her sword down upon Ayeka as she looked back in Ryoko's direction. Bringing her hands up quickly, Ryoko's sword met with her powerful shield. A power-struggle ensued, as Ryoko's sword slowly began to penetrate the shield. With a loud yell, Ryoko poured her strength into a powerful thrust, tearing into the shield and dissipating it. Raw energy struck both girls, causing them both to fall to the ground.

It was Ryoko, who stood first.

Standing on shaky legs, Ryoko grasped her side in pain, and shuffled towards Ayeka. As she reached her, she offered a hand. "Are you ready to stop this now, Ayeka," she asked. "This is getting ridiculous." The answer she got was another, much weaker energy blast, which caused her to stumble back. Gritting her teeth, she looked at Ayeka, disbelief expressed on her face.

"Never, Ryoko! I'll never give up!"

"Fine," Ryoko screamed, her energy sword appearing in her hand once again. "Have it your way, then!" She waited as Ayeka found the energy to stand, and the two faced off once again.

"Stop it!" The two combatants turned to see Tenchi running towards them. When he finally reached where they had been fighting, the angered look on his face caused them to drop their guard immediately.

"Lord… Tenchi," Ayeka stated weakly. She began to fall over, weakened by the battle, and Tenchi rushed forward to catch her. She rested in his arms, and her battle suit vanished, reverting back to her normal clothing.

"Ayeka," Ryoko exclaimed, concern laced in her voice as she stepped forward. "Are you alright?"

"Just stop it, Ryoko," Tenchi snapped, causing her to stop. She felt as if she had been smacked, and her heart began to ache.

"Tenchi-"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want any more of your excuses," he interrupted bitingly. "First, you cause trouble by taking Sasami away, and now you're causing trouble by starting fights! When will it stop? I'm tired of it!"

Ryoko blinked back the tears that began to form in her eyes against her will. "I didn't start the fight, Tenchi," she exclaimed, one hand flying to her chest while the other gestured in the air. "No, not this time. It was Ayeka, who started it!"

"You're lying. I don't believe you." The look Tenchi gave Ryoko was enough to send the tears she held back streaming down her face.

"That's not fair, Tenchi," Sasami exclaimed, pulling away from Azaka. "It _was_ Ayeka who started the fight! She was mad because I went off with Ryoko."

"Then why is it that Ayeka can't even stand on her own," he demanded. He looked down as he felt a hand against his chest, and saw Ayeka staring up at him.

"It's because I used too much energy to fight Ryoko, Lord Tenchi," she stated weakly. "I started the fight, and it's because…" A sob caught in her throat, and tears began to slide down her face. "It's all because… I-" Her sentence trailed as she began to cry, and Tenchi felt his throat tighten. Swallowing hard, he looked up…

And Ryoko was gone.

"Ryoko," Sasami exclaimed, looking around for her. "Ryoko, where are you!" Her voice carried in the wind, however Ryoko did not return. Sasami turned an accusing glare on Tenchi, and he lowered his head slightly, ashamed.

"Sasami, everything will be alright," Tenchi stated, grunting slightly as he helped Ayeka stand up. "Ryoko will come back, and I'll apol-"

"I hate you," Sasami screamed, cutting him off. "And I hate you, Ayeka! I hate you both!" She spun on her heel, and ran towards the house, blue streamers of hair trailing behind her.

"Sasami, wait," Ayeka exclaimed, fresh tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she watched her sister run. "Wait!"

Tenchi sighed, running a hand through his short, dark hair. "I shouldn't have said all those terrible things," he stated, his guilt coming over him. "Azaka, Kamidake." Ayeka's two wooden guardians appeared, and Tenchi turned towards them. "Take Lady Ayeka into the house."

"Of course, Lord Tenchi," they exclaimed, as a bubble surrounded Ayeka.

"Come along, Princess Ayeka," Azaka spoke, his blue gem flashing. "You need to rest."

Tenchi watched as they carried Ayeka away, and then he turned towards Sasami's two guardians. "I'd better go and find Ryoko," he stated. "Please, go and find Sasami, and comfort her." Shaking his head, Tenchi began to walk towards the forest.

"It's getting late, Lord Tenchi," Azaka spoke. "Perhaps you should wait until daybreak."

"No, I owe it to Sasami to find Ryoko tonight," Tenchi replied, turning back slightly, as he continued walking. "Don't worry about me."

"Princess Sasami was lonely." Tenchi stopped, and turned towards Kamidake, who had spoken. "That is the reason Lady Ryoko took her away on an impulse. Princess Sasami needed someone to be there for her, for a change, and Lady Ryoko was there to comfort her." Tenchi watched as the two guardians walked away, and buried his hands in his pockets.

"What have I done," he groaned, beginning to go towards the forest once again. "I'm sorry, you two. I'm sorry." As he disappeared into the forest, high above him, a star seemed to streak across the sky.

__

To Be Continued . . .


	3. 2: Beginning of an Adventure

****

I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

AN - As I mentioned in the prologue, this will be AU-ish for _Outlaw Star_, and a mix of _Tenchi Universe_ and the _OVA_. The events that took place in _Outlaw Star_ still have happened, so in a way, this takes place after that. Just a word of warning, so as not to confuse anyone!

****

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 2: Beginning of an Adventure

* * *

Pitch blackness… All around him was a thick, choking darkness. He couldn't see anything more than a few feet in front of him. Despite his character he found himself afraid, frightened at what had become of him, scared of what had happened _to_ him. He began to hyperventilate, when a voice spoke out to him, calming his nerves. The soft, lilting voice of a woman spoke, beckoning him forward.

"So, you've finally come to your senses. Come forward. Come to me."

"Who's there," he demanded, his voice wavering. He stumbled forward unsteadily into the darkness, and then stopped. It was then that he realized he was standing. That he was _walking_. His whole body began to tremble and his knees buckled as he collapsed to the ground.

"It's okay, big brother." The new voice that spoke to him was familiar, and he looked up, hopeful. "You're not alone anymore," the voice continued.

"H-Harry," he asked tentatively. A figure stepped out from the dark, and the shadows shifted, revealing to him the familiar face of his younger brother. "Harry!"

"Ron," Harry smiled, kneeling next to his brother, as a light illuminated underneath them. "We're together again, Ron. We've become the MacDougall brothers once again."

Ron looked down at his body. Hadn't he been killed? Hadn't Gene Starwind killed him in their final standoff in the Galactic Leyline…? He stared down at his hands, which shook uncontrollably. "Harry," he began, clenching his fists shut. "How are we alive? Where are we? Is this Hell?"

"No, Ron," Harry smiled, a strange look in his eyes.

"Then how do we have our bodies," Ron screamed, his anger suddenly replacing his fears. "We were killed Harry. _Killed_!"

"Let me be the older one," Harry began, as he embraced his brother. "If only for a moment, Ron." The two stayed like that, until yet another voice spoke out.

"Uh huh, uh huh… I see that you're awake. Yes, it's about time that you woke up. Yes. Yes, about time." The two brothers looked up to see an aged man standing before them, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Gwen Khan," Ron spat angrily.

"Ah, yes," Gwen replied. "I see you're surprised to see me here. Yes, yes. Indeed, it is surprising."

"Help me stand, Harry," Ron stated. As Harry helped him stand on shaky legs, he heard Gwen _tsk_ in contemplation.

"Tsk, tsk tsk… My, my, this will not do," he babbled, his eyes shifting from Ron to Harry, and then back again. "No, no, this will not do. Your body is still weak."

"What in the hell are you talking about, old man," Ron demanded.

"Old man? My, what rude manners," Gwen exclaimed. "Rude indeed. I'm now the smartest man alive thanks to the power of the Galactic Leyline. You owe your gratitude to me and the Maiden."

"Maiden," Ron asked, confused. "You mean Melfina?"

"Melfina… No, not Melfina," Gwen stated, shaking his head. "Melfina is but an avatar to the true Maiden of the Galactic Leyline."

"She was the one who brought us here, Ron," Harry explained. "She's the one that gave us another chance to live."

Ron took in their surroundings for the first time, a surprised look appearing on his face. "You mean this…"

"Yes; the true heart of the Galactic Leyline."

The three men turned their attention to a woman that appeared in a column of light. With the strange markings on her face, she was eerily beautiful. She had light brown hair, which seemed to appear red at times from the lighting, and dark blue eyes that seemed to flash violet. As she moved forward, the black, form-fitting bodysuit she wore could be seen, lost momentarily in the folds of her cape when she moved.

"There she is. The Maiden; the true Maiden," Gwen uttered in an awe-filled whisper. "She, who grants every desire."

"Gwen Khan," she spoke, casting an icy gaze on him. "These are the MacDougall brothers you spoke of?"

"Yes," he answered, nodding his head. "Yes. When they appeared to me, they were a mess. _Tsk, tsk tsk._ Quite a mess. However with the knowledge you bestowed upon me, I was able to create far superior bodies for them both."

"This knowledge," she stated, a wry smile on her face, "pleases you, does it not?" He nodded his head, his eyes widening slightly behind his glasses. A frown replaced her smile, and she slowly raised an arm. "It is desires akin to yours," she continued, "which keeps me imprisoned here."

"S-supreme Maiden," Gwen stammered, stepping back.

"Call me a Goddess," she corrected, energy pooling in her hand. "I no longer have any use for you, Gwen Khan. That which I have bestowed upon you, I take away."

"Nononononono," he screamed as energy from her hand struck him. His head lulled to the side and his eyes glazed over, as he crumpled to the ground.

"Your knowledge will return to you, only if it is _my_ desire," she continued, staring emotionlessly down at Khan's still form as she lowered her arm. She turned away from him, and towards the MacDougall brothers. "I do, however, have a use for you now."

"Anything for you, my Goddess," Harry exclaimed, kneeling before her and grasping her hand in his. Ron watched his brother, and then looked into the woman's face. The regal air about her permeated the atmosphere as she gazed back at him.

For the first time in his life, Ronald MacDougall knew his place, and he didn't like it.

* * *

_"Where are you old man?! Get out here now!"_

She didn't know what had drawn her to this place. What were the reasons for being at the shrine? Perhaps it was the same force that had driven her actions in the past… She didn't really care for the reason why. All she knew was that she wanted to put an end to the feud that had harbored over the last 700 years. She wanted to face him. As she drew a breath to yell once again, she heard the shuffling of feet. She spun around, and there he was, standing before her. A sneer crossed her face as she stared at him.

"Come, Yosho. Let's finish what we started. Fight me!"

Her eyes were drawn to his lips as he spoke, and she saw, before she heard, what he was saying. However, once it registered what it was he was saying, she snapped. Her beam sword appeared suddenly in her hand, and she leapt blindly towards Yosho, lashing out at him. All her sword met with, was a powerful shield. And it angered her even further.

"Are all Juraians cowards," she demanded, jumping away from him. "Fight me!"

But all he did was stand there, and then he spoke. And as he did, she watched his guise fade away. Before her now was Lord Yosho of Jurai, not Katsuhito Masaki.

"I will not fight you like this," he stated. "Not when you're acting so irrationally."

"Then why have you transformed," she challenged. "You want to fight me just as much as I want to fight you, don't you? Admit it, Yosho!"

"I knew this would one day transpire," he continued, ignoring her question. "From the day you reentered my life, and laid eyes on Tenchi, I knew it."

"Tenchi has absolutely nothing to do with this!" She shook her head, trying to block out what he was saying.

"You wanted to fight me, to kill me, so you could have a reason to leave here and never return, guilt-free."

"It's not true," she whispered, lowering her head as her arms went lack at her sides. She didn't notice as he was walking towards her… Or was it that she didn't care? She jumped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, however she made no move to stop the man, who was once her enemy, from embracing her.

He began speaking again and as she listened to his words, she began to cry. The beam sword that was still in her hand slowly dissipated, and she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace as she shook with silent sobs. Once her tears subsided, she pulled away from him slightly, taking notice that he was once again Katsuhito.

"Old man, I…"

"Ryoko!"

She pulled away from Katsuhito completely, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked down towards the stairs, and saw a familiar head of pinkish-red hair running up towards the shrine. Sighing, she turned to look at Katsuhito again.

"Listen old man, tell Washu… Tell her not to worry about me." Throwing one last glance towards the stairs, she slowly lifted up into the air.

"Ryoko," Katsuhito spoke, causing her to stop. "We all must find ourselves in some way." He looked up at her, their eyes locking. "When you find yourself, return here."

She gave a sad smile. "I don't know if I can." Tearing her gaze away from his, she floated higher into the air, phasing away as the shadow of Ryo-oh-ki in her ship-form fell over the shrine…

Ryoko slowly began to stir from sleep, and she opened her eyes groggily. She brought her hand up to the wetness on her face, wiping away the remnants of her tears. "Damn it," she laughed harshly. "I'm being weak." Rising from her seat, she heaved a heavy sigh. Something had roused her from her sleep, but she didn't know what.

"Meowr, mreow." Ryoko smiled as dozens of diamond-shaped crystals nudged at her back and arms.

"It's just you and me now, Ryo-chan," she stated softly. "The way it should have always been." She placed her hands on one of the larger crystals, conjuring a view-screen. "Ryo-oh-ki, status report." Several images appeared on the screen, and a sad smile crossed Ryoko's face. "It looks like we're far out of Earth's solar system. There's no turning back now."

She continued typing at Ryo-oh-ki's controls, calling up maps of the ship's status, as well as several stellar maps, to pinpoint their location. "Well, it looks like we're near a relatively remote satellite planet, Ryo-chan," she stated. "We should be there in a few-"

Her sentence was cut off as she heard a muffled noise. She looked in the direction of a few boxes strewn in a corner, which now, she realized, was strange. She hadn't loaded anything onto Ryo-oh-ki, in her haste to leave Earth. She slowly walked towards the corner, and as her beam sword appeared in her hand, the crystals of Ryo-oh-ki began flying at her.

"Ryo-chan, stop it," Ryoko cried out in surprise, as they circled around her. However the crystals kept pushing her back, away from the boxes. She reached up and grappled with one of the crystals, shaking it roughly. "Damn it, Ryo-oh-ki! What has gotten into you?"

"Mreow, meowr!"

"No, Ryoko, stop," a voice cried out. Ryoko looked towards the boxes, as a figure slowly stood up, and her jaw dropped.

"_Sasami_! What are _you_ doing here," Ryoko exclaimed.

"It's my fault, Ryoko," Sasami stated. "Please, don't be mad at Ryo-oh-ki!"

"What are you doing here," Ryoko asked again. "How? How did you get here?"

"I didn't want to stay with Ayeka anymore," Sasami stated quietly. "I hate her."

"You don't mean that, Sasami."

"I do!" Sasami gasped slightly at the sound of her voice, lowering her head. "It's not fair, what happened to you. Ayeka shouldn't have attacked you, and Tenchi shouldn't have blamed you! They made you want to leave, and I hate them both."

"Sasami," Ryoko sighed, running a hand through her cyan-colored hair. "Why didn't you just go back to Jurai, then? Why are you here?"

The younger girl looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. "I thought… since we had such fun together on Tenrei, that I could just go with you! So I had Ryo-chan let me on, when she transformed." Tears began to fall down her face, as she looked at Ryoko. "You don't want me here," she asked in a quiet voice.

"That's not it, Sasami," Ryoko stated quickly. "It's just that-" She glanced at the girl and sighed again, trying to collect her thoughts. "It's just that, I don't even _know_ where I'm headed right now! I just had to get away. I had to get away from everything."

Sasami sat down on the ground with her legs folded underneath her, and she hugged onto one of the Ryo-oh-ki crystals. "What will you do with me, then?"

"Well," Ryoko began slowly. "I'm not going back to Earth."

"And I don't want to go back there either," Sasami quickly interjected. "And I don't want to go home to Jurai. I just want to stay here with you, Ryoko. Please?"

"It could be dangerous… I am a space pirate, you know."

"_Ex_-space pirate," Sasami exclaimed. "And I don't care how dangerous it is! We can protect each other from anything!"

Ryoko closed her eyes briefly, and opened them once again, looking down at Sasami. "It might not always be fun like on Tenrei, Sasami," she began. "And I know I might regret this… But you can stay."

"Oh thank you, Ryoko!" Sasami lunged towards the older woman, hugging her tightly and knocking the wind out of her.

"Okay, okay," Ryoko wheezed, pushing the energetic girl away slightly. "I need you to listen, Sasami. You might not like the things we'll have to do to get by. But it's necessary, until I can… think of a more permanent situation for us."

"I won't complain, Ryoko, I promise."

"You better not," Ryoko laughed, ruffling Sasami's hair and smiling for the first time. "A princess and a space pirate, eh?"

"I guess so," Sasami exclaimed.

"Meow, mreow!" Ryoko and Sasami looked at Ryo-oh-ki, then at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, we're partners," Sasami exclaimed, standing next to Ryoko as she took control of the ship once again. "Well said, Ryo-oh-ki!"

"Where are Azaka and Kamidake, anyway, Sasami," Ryoko asked curiously, directing the ship towards their destination.

"Oh, I didn't have time to get them, too," she replied. "I had to leave them behind!" Ryoko made a face, causing Sasami to laugh. "Don't worry, Ryoko! I'm sure we'll be able to contact them in some way."

Ryoko watched as Sasami ran to the front of the ship, looking out the window towards the planet they were approaching. Her stomach began to tie up in knots, however she pushed aside the feeling. "I'm glad to have you along, Sasami," she stated quietly.

* * *

The _El Dorado_ safely emerged from the gravity pull of the Galactic Leyline, and immediately reentered into a sub-ether stream. Inside of the impressive ship, Harry MacDougall piloted the ship from within the cylindrical navigation center, while Ron sat at the pilot's chair.

_"This ship is amazing, Ron,"_ Harry stated. _"She's twice as efficient… And I get to pilot it, just like Melfina pilots the Outlaw Star."_

Ron didn't reply, and kept his eyes ahead, on the view-screen.

_"Ron?"_

"What is it, Harry?"

_"How are we supposed to find our target? Where do we look?"_

"We have one other, more pressing matter to attend to, first."

_"But, Ron. Her Ladyship said-"_

"I don't care what she said, Harry," he interrupted.

_"You saw her power,"_ Harry argued, a frown settling on his face. _"She'll do to us, what she did to Gwen Khan. She gave us a chance to live again, Ron. She can take that away from us. We shouldn't challenge her."_

Ron sighed, rubbing his temples. "Don't worry, Harry. We'll do what she asked us to, and treat this like any other contract." He paused, turning around in his seat to look at his brother. "Who are we, Harry?"

_"The MacDougall brothers."_

"That's right, and we answer to no one," Ron replied. "But we do owe this… _Goddess_ a certain degree of gratitude."

_"So we'll search for the girl?"_

"Yes, we will," Ron answered. "But that's just it - we'll have to _search_. We'll have to take the Maiden's word that we'll only know who she is, once we come across her. We might as well take care of Gene Starwind, first. We know who he is."

_"I suppose so, Ron… You won't hurt Melfina?"_

Ron smiled. "Of course not, Harry. You'll finally have her, like you always wanted, and I'll get my revenge on Gene for all he's done to us."

_"Where should we head for?"_

"Sentinel III," Ron replied, an evil sneer appearing on his face. "Gene Starwind will pay."

__

To Be Continued…


	4. 3: No Need for Close Calls

****

I do not own the rights to any of the copyrighted characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

__

There will be a little bit more violence and language from here on... It's a fair warning, so please don't take offense!

****

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 3: No Need for Close Calls

* * *

The cigarette smoke filling the hazy bar room made Sasami's eyes burn and water. As she blinked away the moisture that gathered in her eyes due to the atmosphere, she stifled a sigh and absentmindedly stroked Ryo-oh-ki, who rested in her lap. Her surroundings made her very uncomfortable, and the shady characters didn't help matters much, however she pushed her feelings aside. She had promised Ryoko that she wouldn't be a burden, and she intended to keep her word.

Sasami looked over at Ryoko, who was finishing her drink, and she smiled. Although she felt uncomfortable in the bar setting, she felt completely safe in the presence the older woman. When they had landed on the satellite planet days earlier, both of them had taken an immediate liking to the place. Ryoko insisted that Sasami needed a new look, and so she had gotten a complete makeover. Now Sasami wore an outfit that made her look more like a space adventurer, instead of the outfit she had worn on Earth. She had on a black, one-piece short suit, and black ankle boots. She wore a short, red vest over that and a gold chain-belt, which hung loosely around her hips, finished her outfit. She had also changed her hairstyle. Instead of twin pigtails, her hair fell down the middle of her back into a single, looped braid.

Ryoko tilted her head back, finishing off the rest of her whiskey. As she placed the glass back down on the countertop, the barkeeper refilled her glass and looked at her. "How do you plan on paying for it this time," he asked.

"You're not gonna ride me, are ya," she asked, waving a dismissive hand in the middle-aged man's direction. She grabbed her drink, turning around in her seat as she drank the contents in one gulp. She eyeballed a heated poker game in a particularly smoky corner of the room, and a slow smile spread across her face.

"The stakes in that game are high," the barkeep commented, following Ryoko's gaze as he dried a glass. Ignoring his statement, Ryoko stood from her seat and turned towards the Juraian girl.

"Sasami, why don't you run and get us something to eat," Ryoko suggested, handing the girl a few wong. Without waiting for a reply, she began walking in the direction of the card game. "Oh, and Iris," she stated, turning towards the waitress, "bring a round of drinks for the table."

"Sure thing," the young woman replied, as she busied herself with the drinks.

"Let's go, Ryo-chan," Sasami stated, sighing as she stood from her seat. She headed towards the door, turning once to watch as Ryoko approached the table. Waving as Ryoko looked up in her direction, Sasami turned and walked out the door, allowing Ryo-oh-ki to jump down to the ground. "I sure hope she knows what she's doing, Ryo-chan," she stated.

"Meow, mreow," the cabbit murmured, as she bounded down the street after Sasami. She followed the Juraian princess down the street in that fashion, as the duo made it to a take-out restaurant. After placing the order, Sasami sat down at an empty table to wait.

"I miss cooking," she stated softly, as she rested her chin on her knuckles. "I wonder how the others are doing? I miss grandfather... father… Azaka and Kamidake… and Washu. I even miss hearing Mihoshi and Kiyone's fighting." She paused, and tears threatened to form in her eyes. She looked down, as Ryo-oh-ki rubbed against her leg. Shaking her head, she forced a smile onto her face. "I'll just have to cook for Ryoko one of these days," she exclaimed, causing the cabbit to murmur happily. "This is the life that I want, and I'm not going to complain!"

Soon, Sasami's order was ready. After paying at the counter, and taking the food, she left the restaurant and headed back in the direction of the bar. As she and Ryo-oh-ki walked along, a man began to follow them. They weren't too far from the bar, when the cabbit stopped suddenly, growling as her fur stood on end.

"What is it, Ryo-oh-ki," Sasami asked. A shadow fell over her, and as she spun around, she gasped.

"What's a girlie like you doin' in a place like this," the man slurred in a raspy voice. Sasami looked up at him, and fear filled her eyes as she slowly began to back away.

* * *

"No offense Mel, but it's never any fun going out with you at night. All I end up doing is drink myself into a stupor." Gene Starwind walked with his hands laced behind his head, and he looked over towards the shorter, dark-haired woman. She returned his look, smiling at him.

"If I didn't know any better, Gene, I would think you didn't want me here," she teased. "Jim just doesn't want you to get too drunk. Besides, he-"

"He could have sent Aisha," Gene mocked playfully, finishing Melfina's sentence as she laughed softly. "If I've heard that once, I've heard it a million times before." He sighed, making a face. "Jim always tries to ruin _my_ fun."

"He means well."

"A man's gotta have a good time! If Jim would just grow up a little, he'd understand that." He paused, slyly wrapping an arm around Melfina's shoulders, causing her to blush slightly.

"Gene…"

"It's our last night here on Sentinel III, but together, we can have a lot of fun tonight," he stated suggestively as he pulled her next to him. "I have this one fantasy you can help fulfill, Mel. Me, you, and-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off, as a scream filled the night air.

"Gene," Melfina gasped, looking up startled. "Someone's in trouble."

"Unless it's a paying job, it's not our problem," he replied with a shrug, as his arm fell from her shoulder.

"But Gene…"

"No, please! Don't come near me," the voice screamed again, this time sounding closer.

Gene and Melfina walked in silence, and Gene kept his gaze straight ahead, even though he sensed Melfina looking at him. As the two drew nearer to Clyde's bar, Gene's eyes narrowed as two figures came into view. He watched as a drunken man hassled a young girl, and Gene quickened his pace slightly as their conversation drifted in his direction.

"C'mon, girl," the man drawled. "Why don't you show me a good time?" The girl slowly shook her head, and as she turned to run, the man grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her back towards him. The bag she held flew out of her hand, spilling food all over the ground.

"Someone help me," she cried, struggling against the man's grasp. "No, let me go!" She smacked and punched at the man, but that only further angered him. He tightened his grasp on her arm, causing her to whimper in pain. The girl's pet spat angrily, and then jumped towards the man, biting him on the arm. He cursed in surprise, shaking the animal off.

"Stupid animal," he slurred. Sasami struggled against the drunk some more, gasping as her pet let out a low growl.

"Ryo-oh-ki, don't do it!"

The small cabbit ran back towards the man once again, and the drunk raised his boot, kicking her away. The animal bounced across the ground, rolling to a stop. She struggled to stand back up, however fell to the ground.

"Oh no, look what you've done," the girl exclaimed. "You've hurt her!" The man scowled, and wrapped an arm around her, crushing her body to his. As he lowered his face towards hers, he ran his tongue along her jaw, and she began to cry. "Please, mister, don't." The man pulled back from her angrily.

"I was trying to be nice," he screamed, grabbing her roughly by her chin. She felt sick, as his rank breath invaded her senses. He raised a fist into the air, and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to be hit.

However, when the offending blow never came, she cautiously opened her eyes, and saw the man looking at someone - or something - behind her. Her eyes shifted towards his hand, and she saw that another person had a hold of his fist.

"I don't think she wants your company, friend," a man spoke from behind her.

"This is none of your damn business," the drunk spat. "Now get outta here!"

"Let her go," the other man stated, ignoring his comment. He squeezed the drunk's fist tightly, causing him to flinch in pain and release his hold on the girl. "Mel," he stated, placing his free hand on the girl's shoulder and pushing her to the side gently. "Take the girl."

"Come with me," Melfina spoke quietly, stepping towards Sasami. The dark-haired woman offered her hand, and Sasami quickly grabbed hold of it, allowing the woman to pull her towards safety.

"Who the hell are you," the drunk demanded, struggling to get out of the other man's grasp.

"Gene Starwind." He narrowed his eyes, and pulled the man towards him, punching him swiftly across the jaw. The drunk stumbled, falling to the ground. Scowling, Gene turned around, looking back towards Melfina.

"Gene, watch out," Melfina screamed suddenly.

Gene spun around and ducked out of the way just as the man took a swing at him, a pocketknife in hand. Shaking his head in disgust, Gene ran towards the man. He ducked underneath another failed attempt to stab him, and brought his fist upward, punching the man in his stomach. Gasping for air, he fell to his knees, dropping the knife.

"H-how…?" Gene brought his foot back and kicked the man in his chin, sending him sprawling to the ground. Sasami turned her head away from the scene before her, and Melfina rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. As she moved her hand, Sasami looked over to where Ryo-oh-ki was.

"Like I was saying," Gene stated, walking over to the man, and crushing his hand underneath his boot. "My name's Gene Starwind. I'm an outlaw, so remember this face asshole." Gene stepped back, moving his foot from the man's hand. "Now get the hell out of here, and sober up." Cradling his injured hand to his chest, the man scampered to his feet, and ran off. Smiling in satisfaction, Gene brushed his hands off, and turned back towards Melfina.

"Gene," she stated. "The girl." They both looked to where Sasami was, and watched as she knelt down next to her strange pet.

"Hey kid," Gene called in her direction, as he and Melfina approached her. Looking in Gene's direction, she studied his face, and then gasped in recognition.

"Hey," she exclaimed, standing up with Ryo-oh-ki gently cradled in her arms. "I think I've seen you somewhere."

"Have we met before," he asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "I'm sorry you had to see that, uh…"

"I'm Prin-" She cut off her own sentence, scolding herself silently for the slip-up she almost made. "My name is Sasami," she began again. "Thank you for your help, Mr.-"

"Call me Gene," he interrupted. He smiled, nodding his head to the side. "And this is Melfina."

"Hi," Melfina stated with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you both," Sasami stated, returning the woman's smile, as she also looked eerily familiar to her. "Thank you, Gene."

"It's no problem! Besides, that jerk deserved it." He paused, looking at the strange animal in her arms. "Hey, is that… thing gonna be okay?"

Sasami looked at him strangely, and then a smile appeared on her face. "Now I remember you," she exclaimed. "I saw you once before, on Planet Tenrei."

"Hey, yeah! You're that girl from the train," Gene stated, snapping his fingers as he, too, recognized her.

"Is she the girl Jim was talking about," Melfina asked curiously. Gene smirked, nodding his head.

"Yep," he exclaimed. "Jim's gonna flip when he hears about this! I can't wait to rub it in his face!" Both Gene and Melfina looked over at Sasami, as she laughed happily.

"Oh, Ryo-oh-ki, you're okay," she exclaimed. The cabbit murmured, licking the girl's chin. "This nice man saved us," Sasami continued. "You should thank him, too, Ryo-chan!" The cabbit jumped from Sasami's arms onto Gene's shoulder. Her nose twitched as she learned his scent, and then she licked the side of his face in greeting.

"Okay, okay," Gene laughed, taking Ryo-oh-ki from his shoulder and handing her to Melfina. He wiped his hand across his cheek, and then looked back at Sasami. "Will you and Ryo… Ryo…"

"Ryo-oh-ki," Melfina supplied.

"Right. Will you and Ryo-oh-ki be okay, now?"

"I think you should be more concerned with yourself, Gene Starwind," a voice stated. Gene's body went rigid, as he recognized the voice. Ryo-oh-ki jumped down from Melfina's arms, her fur once again standing on end as she uttered a low growl. Two figures stepped out from the shadows, and Melfina's hands flew to her mouth.

"Hello, Melfina," the second figure spoke. "I've come back for you."

"Harry," Melfina gasped.

"MacDougall," Gene spat, clutching his hands into fists.

* * *

Ryoko sat with her chair tipped back on two legs, not even bothering to try and hide her smirk. Her hand was damn good, and most of the other players had already folded. A lot of money was on the line in this one game, but still one stubborn bastard refused to admit defeat. Her eyes shifted towards the clock, and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. _Where was Sasami?_ Shaking her head, she looked at her would-be opponent. "Well," she demanded.

"She's bluffin', Rod," one of the men stated.

"Don't let her fool ya," another encouraged him.

Swallowing noisily, the man laid down his cards with a shaky hand. Ryoko stared at his cards, and then looked down at her own hand once again. "S-show me your cards," Rod stuttered slightly, wiping at his sweaty brow with a handkerchief.

Ryoko put the chair back down on all four legs, and then looked over at him. She sighed, and then smiled triumphantly. "Ha! I've got a Royal Flush," she exclaimed, slamming her cards down onto the table. She laughed and then began collecting her prize money. She looked back over towards her opponent, whose face had turned red, and she shook her head. "Now don't be mad," she stated.

Rod stood up, slamming his fists into the table angrily, sending chips flying every which-way. "Yer a cheatin' bitch," he yelled, causing the entire bar to suddenly grow silent. Ryoko slowly stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now that wasn't very necessary," she mock-scolded. She took a step towards him, and disappeared, causing him to blink in surprise. He took a step back, gasping as an arm went around his throat tightly. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he realized it was Ryoko.

"How did you-" Rod's sentence was cut off, as she pressed her arm further into his throat.

He swallowed nervously, as she spoke quietly into his ear. "Many men have called me bitch before, but none of them are alive today for it."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," he stuttered. Her beam sword appeared in her hand, and he could feel its' heat as she drew it close to his face. "Just please! Please don't kill me! Take the money, it's yours!" Ryoko scowled, pushing him away from her.

"I won the game fairly," she stated, as her beam sword disappeared. "You can pay for the tab." Ryoko finished taking her money, and walked back to the counter as the other patrons in the bar went back to their conversations. Clyde looked at her, shaking his head. "What," she asked innocently.

"You're a strange one," he commented. "You're a lot like one of my regulars. He's just as reckless as you are."

"Here's for my drinks," Ryoko stated, placing a few wong on the countertop. "If I'm ever through here again, I'll stop in. For now, I need to go and find my partner." She turned to leave the bar, and a huge explosion occurred, throwing her off balance. Glass shattered and women screamed as the lights flickered in the bar. More, much smaller explosions took place, coming from outside.

"What was that, Clyde," Iris asked shakily, clutching her tray to her chest.

Ryoko regained her balance and her knees felt weak, as one thought ran through her mind immediately. "Sasami," she screamed. She ran towards the door and flew up into the air, phasing out of the bar.

__

To Be Continued . . .


	5. 4: Past Enemies and Premonitions

****

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

AN - I really have to apologize for taking so long to get this part out! I knew what I wanted to write, only I didn't have the time to sit down and write it. But I want to thank you guys, for the support. It really is keeping me motivated, so keep those reviews comin'!

****

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 4: Past Enemies and Premonitions

* * *

Jim Hawking slowly awoke from his unexpected late-afternoon nap, and sat up on the couch. Still trying to shake the fogginess of sleep from his head, he stretched out his arms and legs, and yawned loudly. Lazily, he slouched back, burrowing deep into the couch. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he slowly became aware of his surroundings. A single light lit the otherwise darkened room, and as he looked around, a slow smile spread across his face. _Finally_, everyone was gone, and he could have some much-deserved peace and quiet.

Jumping up from the couch with a sudden, newfound burst of energy, Jim's bare feet slapped against the cold tile floor as he padded across the room. As he headed towards the kitchen to raid the fridge - or rather, to see what Aisha had left behind - he stubbed his toe on some foreign object, and cursed loudly.

"What a way to live," he grumbled out loud.

"Do you need a light," a familiar voice spoke, as the lights flickered on. Jim let out a startled yell, as he spotted a pink, cylindrical capsule floating near the light switch. "Oh my, did I startle you, Jim?"

"Just a little Gilliam," Jim answered, as his heartbeat slowed to its' normal pace. "I didn't think that anyone else was here."

"Only I am still home," Gilliam stated, floating over towards the boy. "The others have gone out for the night."

As Jim's eyesight finally adjusted to the light, he took a look around the studio apartment; the building that served as both a home for the crew of the Outlaw Star, as well as the office for their business. And, naturally, said crew left a mess for _him_ to clean up. Jim sighed, and then looked down towards his feet.

"Aisha," he grumbled, spotting her weights on the ground. She left them inconveniently in the middle of the floor, and they were what Jim had stubbed his toe on. He knelt down to try to move them aside, and grunted in frustration.

"I wouldn't suggest you do that, Jim," Gilliam warned, watching as the boy continued struggling with the heavy, bulky weights.

"Well then what should I do," Jim snapped. "Leave them there, so I can stub my toe again?"

"Aisha is a Ctarl-ctarl," Gilliam began. "And you are only a human. It's probably impossible for you to move them." Floating over to where the weights were, Gilliam's arms extended, and he easily picked them up from the ground. "I will move them for you."

"Uh…I'm sorry I yelled at you," Jim apologized sheepishly. "I didn't mean to." He paused, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "I guess they left it up to me to clean."

Gilliam paused in midair, and turned back around towards Jim. "Aisha made the mess, after Gene and Melfina left."

"Why am I not surprised," Jim stated, making a face. "I'll clean after I take a shower."

"It's alright, Jim. I'll take these to Aisha's room, and then I'll pick up around here."

"Oh, I can't let you-"

"I insist that you let me do it," Gilliam interrupted. "You deserve a break from all of your responsibilities. Besides, there's a message you can check on the computer. I think that it's a job offer."

"Thanks Gilliam," Jim stated, smiling slightly. "I'll take my shower first, and then take a look at the message. Hopefully, this job'll bring in enough to get us out of the red."

Jim turned, leaving the room and heading towards the bathroom. After a quick shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and dried his hair with another. Then, leaving the bathroom, he made his way over to the computer, sitting down in front of it. He accessed the mail unit, and the video message came onscreen.

"I already took a look at that, while you were in the shower. It's a job offer from Fred Luo, although the details are very sketchy."

Jim's face turned beet-red, as he already knew who was behind him before he even turned around. "Suzuka! What are you doing here? I didn't realize you were home," Jim exclaimed. "I-I mean, Gilliam didn't tell me that you were here, and I would have gotten dressed, if I had known." He paused, throwing a glare in Gilliam's direction as he floated past with a duster in his hand.

"I just got in," Suzuka replied, a wry smile on her face. "Don't worry about it." She turned slightly, looking back at him over her shoulder. "Want some tea?"

"Yeah, sure," he stated, watching as she walked towards the kitchen. "Hey, what did Fred say?"

"Take a look at it for yourself," her voice drifted out towards him. "He addressed it to you." Shrugging, Jim turned back towards the computer, and played the message.

_"James, how good it would have been to talk with you…"_

Jim sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Oh boy."

_"…and I know you'll be the one to open this message, because I think you're the only one who lives there, that really cares whether your business is successful."_ On the video, Fred paused, pulling at his ear. _"But I didn't call just to catch up on old times. There's a rumor floating around here, about some big bounty. I know you and Gene are always trying to get your hands on some money…"_

"Here," Suzuka stated suddenly, startling Jim as she handed him a mug of tea. She looked towards the video, shaking her head. "As I said, he was pretty sketchy about details."

"Yeah, but at least he's letting us know about this, even if it is only a rumor for now." Jim paused, taking a sip of his tea. "We haven't had a job offer since we came back here to Sentinel." Suzuka shrugged, and as she walked over to the couch, Jim turned back to the video message.

_"Seeing as how you and Gene owe me so much money, I thought to let you know about this possible job. I'm here in Heifong right now, so I hope you will come and see me, to get further details. I'll see what else I can find out."_ Fred leaned forward, propping an elbow on his desk and resting his chin on his knuckles. _"Take care now, James. And keep Gene out of trouble."_

Jim blinked as the screen turned to static and then went black. He leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. "Hmm," he mumbled. "Well, we'll just have to go and see Fred."

* * *

"Shit," Gene cursed, grasping his shoulder in pain, where he had gotten shot. He ducked back behind the truck he, Melfina, and Sasami hid behind, breathing hard.

"Oh no, Gene," Melfina stated, reaching out towards him.

"Don't worry about me, Mel! You and Sasami get out of here right now!"

"What's going on," Sasami asked, her voice full of fear. She held Ryo-oh-ki close, as the cabbit continued to hiss and growl. "Who are those guys, and why are they shooting at you?"

"They're the MacDougall brothers," Melfina answered, tearing off a piece of her cape, and wrapping it around Gene's bleeding arm.

"And what they want is a fight," Gene added, his teeth still gritted. He loaded a shell into his castor gun, and then looked at Sasami, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Gene-"

"They won't get you, Melfina," he interrupted. He glanced up, his gaze locking with hers. "I know that's what they want. I don't know how they survived they Leyline, but they won't ever have you. Not while I'm still around."

Melfina's eyes filled with tears, as Gene gave her a reassuring smile as well. "Gene-"

_"Gene!"_ The red-haired man cringed as the voice blasted suddenly from his earring, which served as a two-way communicator. Scowling slightly, he pressed a hand against the earring.

"Jim! Lower your voice, will ya," Gene spoke, growling slightly. "I'm not deaf, you know!"

_"You'll never believe who I just heard from, with a possible job offer. This could get us way, way out of the red!"_

"I don't really have time for this right now," Gene stated. "But I need you and the others to get over to Clyde's now! Who's there?"

_"Just me and Suzuka."_ Jim's voice was broken up, as another explosion sounded through the air. _"Whoa, Gene, what the hell was that?"_

"Just move your ass, Jim," Gene replied. "And bring Suzuka with you." Sighing and cursing under his breath, he looked back to Melfina and Sasami. "Mel, when I fire on them, I want you and Sasami to make a break for it-" He trailed, looking to the side. "Go down that alley, and run as fast as you can. Don't stop, and don't turn back!"

"Alright," Melfina replied, placing a hand on Sasami's shoulder.

"But what about you, Gene," Sasami asked. Gene didn't answer her, however, and Harry's voice drifted towards their direction.

"Melfina, why are you hiding from me," he demanded, his voice wavering slightly. "I came back for you, Melfina. I told you I loved you. _Why don't you understand how I feel!_" Ignoring him, Melfina grasped Sasami's shoulder, beckoning for her to come along with her.

"Get ready to run," Gene instructed, his back pressed against the truck. Melfina stepped towards him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it briefly before releasing it. She then turned on her heel and pulled Sasami towards her, making ready to run. Taking a deep breath, Gene readied his weapon, shouting, "Now!"

At the same moment Gene stepped away from his shield, pointing his gun at the MacDougalls, Melfina and Sasami made a dash towards the darkened alley. Noticing their movements, Harry turned to his brother.

"Ron!"

"Go and get her, Harry," he replied, his brother already set into motion before he said anything. Just as Gene's projectile neared him, Ron pulled out his own castor weapon, neutralizing the blast. Shaking his head, Ron slowly lowered the staff, as it pulsated with energy. "Still haven't learned anything from our encounters, have you Starwind?"

"Damn it," Gene cursed, watching from the corner of his eye as Harry chased after the girls, while he reloaded his weapon.

"Castor magic repels castor magic," Ron continued, calmly raising his staff. As he shot out the powerful magic, Gene quickly raised his gun, shooting a shell of his own. The two magic powers met, canceling each other out.

"So tell me, MacDougall," Gene stated casually, his gun resting at his side. "How did you survive the Leyline?"

An unreadable expression crossed Ron's face, as he frowned slightly and stared off into space. "A Goddess saved us."

"Yeah," Gene scoffed. "Whatever." He raised his gun, quickly shooting out a castor shell. Ron's head snapped around, just as an explosion engulfed him. Once the dust cleared, Ron stood unscathed with a hand simply raised in the air. A light shield had protected him from the blast.

* * *

At the same time of the explosion, Melfina and Sasami stood in the alley, catching their breaths. Melfina looked up, a worried expression on her face. "Gene…"

"Don't worry about him, Melfina." The dark-haired woman screamed as the voice spoke near her ear, and she fell back as a hand touched her shoulder. Sasami screamed as well, as Harry stepped out from behind them, from the shadows.

"H-Harry," Melfina stuttered. "How did you get here so suddenly?"

"What does that matter, Melfina," he asked, stepping out into the light. "We'll be together again, like it should have always been."

"Leave her alone," Sasami yelled, moving forward to stand in between the two. As she did so, Harry pushed her away roughly, slamming her against the wall. Growling in anger, Ryo-oh-ki jumped from Sasami's arms, biting into Harry's arm.

He screamed, shaking his arm violently. "What the hell is this thing!"

"Let's get out of here, Melfina," Sasami exclaimed, helping the older woman stand. As the two began running away from the deranged man, she turned back slightly. "Come, Ryo-oh-ki!" Obediently, the cabbit released her hold on Harry's arm, scampering after the two women.

"It hurts," Harry screamed, kneeling on the ground as he cradled his injured arm. His vision blurred with his anger, as he stood back up, running after them. "I'll kill it! That animal and the girl are dead!"

"Run faster, Sasami," Melfina exclaimed urgently. The two pressed forward, returning to the cite the battle was taking place just in time to see Gene sprawl out across the ground. His gun flew from his hand, landing several feet away from him. "Gene!"

"Stay back, Melfina," he groaned, turning on his side and coughing up some blood.

Ron leveled his castor staff towards Gene, and a sneer of victory spread across his face. "Die now, Gene Starwind!"

"Oh no, Gene," Melfina gasped in horror.

"No," Sasami screamed. Time seemed to slow, as Ron fired the projectile, and the castor magic made its' way towards Gene. Sasami ran forward, and an aura surrounded her as she stood in front of Gene, in between him and the blast.

"Sasami, move out of the way," Gene yelled. And yet, he was too weak to move, to get her out of harm's way.

He watched as a powerful wave of energy burst forth from Sasami, as a shield bearing three appendages formed around her to protect them both. He closed his eyes in confusion, and when he opened them again, he realized he _wasn't_ seeing things. Standing directly behind Sasami, was the spectral image of a woman that greatly resembled the young girl. The woman swept her arms in a circle and the appendages mimicked her movements as they rotated clockwise. Thrusting her hands forward as the castor magic struck the shield, the projectile bounced off harmlessly, returning to its' sender and striking him down. Gene blinked once again, as the woman reached towards Sasami, stroking her cheek before she disappeared.

Harry arrived in time, to see his brother fall unconscious to the ground. "Ron!" He ran past Sasami, careful to avoid touching her - as he had seen what she did to his brother. As he dropped to the ground, cradling Ron in his arms, he looked over at Sasami as she yelled out.

"Please, stop," she screamed. The shield, which she had produced, seemed to be out of control, as it began to crackle with energy and began to grow. "I can't control it! Please!" She was crying now, as energy continued to flow from her. Ryo-oh-ki growled, and then lunged towards Sasami, biting the girl on the hand. This action seemed to break the trance, as she gave a short scream and fell unconscious to the ground. As suddenly as it had appeared, the shield dissipated. The only remnants of its' existence was the energy dancing about Sasami's body.

Harry's eyes widened, as he stared at the glowing symbol upon Sasami's forehead. He gently set his brother on the ground, and slowly stood up. "I've found you," he whispered in awe. "The Supreme Mother." He began to make his way towards the unconscious girl, when suddenly several beams of energy rained down from the sky. They impaled themselves into the ground, cutting off his path to Sasami.

"Stop right there, you bastard!"

Harry looked up into the sky, and saw a woman floating in the air. He watched as she floated down towards the earth, and as she landed, her golden eyes flashed angrily. Raw energy danced around her enclosed fist, and he took a cautious step back.

"Who the hell are you," he demanded.

Her eyes narrowed, and with a flick of her wrist, one of the energy beams floated into the air and sped towards him. It pierced through his shoulder, protruding through to the other side, and he cried out in pain and shock. "If you plan on harming Sasami any further, believe me, you will know a pain much worse than that," she warned.

"You bitch," he screamed, as he grasped his throbbing shoulder. Anger flashed in her eyes, and his face clenched in fear as two more of the energy beams rose up into the air.

_"That is enough! Return to me!"_ The voice carried in the wind, and as it passed over the group, Ron and Harry suddenly disappeared.

"Cowards," Ryoko sneered, as the remaining energy beams dissipated.

"How do you know Sasami?" Ryoko turned her head slightly, glancing over towards the dark-haired woman who had spoken. Rolling her eyes, she turned around, facing the man and woman before her.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions," she stated, catching Ryo-oh-ki as the cabbit jumped up towards her.

"The hell you don't," Gene exclaimed, standing up with Melfina's aid. "How do we know you don't intend on harming Sasami, any more than the MacDougalls' did?"

Ryoko allowed the cabbit to fall to the ground, as she jumped from her arms. "MacDougall, eh," she asked. Sighing as she put a hand to her hip, she narrowed her eyes slightly. "And to answer your question, I don't suppose you'd know. My intentions are my own!"

"Why you-"

"Gene!" The Outlaw Star's captain looked beyond Ryoko's shoulder, as he saw Jim and Suzuka running in their direction. However, his attention diverted back to Ryoko, as she knelt down to pick up Sasami.

"Hey-"

"Look," Ryoko interrupted his protest. "I don't owe you any kind of explanation, here. You're all just lucky nothing happened to Sasami. You don't know what kind of trouble you would've gotten yourself into."

"We were trying to help Sasami," Melfina protested. "We were trying to keep her safe!"

Ryoko narrowed her eyes, scowling in their direction. "Ryo-oh-ki!"

"Mreow," the cabbit murmured, jumping into the air as she morphed into the ship. As Gene and Melfina gasped in surprise, Jim and Suzuka finally arrived, and cautiously moved around Ryoko, towards their friends.

"Gene, what's going on," Jim asked, watching Ryoko warily. His brow shot up in surprise, as he glanced at the girl in her arms. Shaking his head slightly, he looked at his long-time companion. "Gene?"

"Quiet, Jim."

"Gene, was it," Ryoko asked, once again drawing his attention. "I don't know what happened, or why Sasami was involved, but you had better hope we never meet again." Casting a cold glare over the group, she hopped back, phasing away from them. Above them, Ryo-oh-ki spun around, before speeding off towards space. Together, the four gathered members of the Outlaw Star watched the horizon, as Ryoko's ship became a glowing sphere in the sky, before it finally disappeared.

"Would you mind telling us what's going on, Gene," Suzuka asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"The MacDougalls' are back," he replied, continuing to stare at the empty space in the sky. "And something weird is going on. I intend to find out what that is."

__

To Be Continued. . .


	6. 5: No Need for Bounty Hunters

****

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim them. The idea, however, is mine.

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 5: No Need for Bounty Hunters

* * *

****

"What's everyone in such a bad mood about," Aisha asked loudly as she stretched lazily in her chair. When Gene, Jim, Melfina, and Suzuka boarded the Outlaw Star, Aisha had already been aboard, waiting for their return. Wordlessly, the crewmembers took their places, and Gene plotted a course for the Heifong system. The silence that had settled afterward unnerved Aisha, and she could no longer stand it. "Isn't anyone going to say anything at all?"

"There's nothing _to_ say." The tone in Gene's voice caused Aisha to glance at him briefly, before she turned in her seat, and looked across towards Suzuka.

"Suzu, what did I miss," she asked. When she didn't get an answer, she frowned slightly. "Damn, something exciting happened and I missed it, didn't I? I knew I should have stuck around a little longer."

"You really are a useless animal," Gene mumbled to himself.

"What did you call me," Aisha screamed, her ears twitching slightly. "I heard that! I'm not an animal!"

"Oh, that's right," Gene began, leering in her direction. "You're just a stray cat that wandered in off the street."

Aisha's fur stood on end as she stood up angrily. "Why you-"

"We could have used your help earlier, Aisha," Melfina interrupted, trying to change the subject before a fight ensued. "The MacDougall brothers are back, and I guess they want revenge for what happened in the Leyline. Although…"

"Although, what," Aisha asked as Melfina trailed, her full attention on the woman now. "What were you going to say?"

Melfina sighed, as she tried to piece together her thoughts. "It's hard to explain, Aisha. So much happened… You had to have been there, to understand. I'm sorry."

As Aisha began to whine slightly, Jim tuned out the noise of the background as his mind began to wander, and his thoughts turned towards a girl he hardly even knew. Melfina had mentioned that her name was Sasami, and the name seemed to fit her perfectly. As Jim sat in thought, he began to remember the first time he saw Sasami at the hot springs on Tenrei. He could remember the sound of her voice as she giggled at the strange creature that was with her. And he remembered the way she smiled at him, when he called out to her after she got off the passenger train at her stop.

A slow smile found its' way to Jim's face, however it faded as he remembered what happened on Sentinel not too long ago. He and Suzuka had arrived just as that strange woman was picking Sasami up, so he had not seen what happened to her. However, the pained look on Sasami's face was something he couldn't ever forget. Several questions raced through his mind, as he searched for answers. Who was that woman, and why did she take Sasami? He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, and it was then that he noticed Aisha standing next to him.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Jimmy," she asked, causing the boy to flush slightly.

"It's none of your business," he exclaimed, in a voice louder than he had meant to use. It didn't phase her any, however, as she just smiled toothily.

"Are you sure about that, Jimmy," Aisha asked. Jim shook his head meekly, however his embarrassment only heightened as Gene cleared his throat.

"I bet I know what he's thinking about," Gene drawled. He smiled as Jim turned around in his seat to look at him. "Or should I say, _who_ he's thinking about."

"Just be quiet Gene," Jim yelled, as his face flustered even more. Aisha blinked in confusion, as she looked from Jim to Gene, and back again.

"What are you two talking about," she demanded, scratching the back of her head.

"Gene," Gilliam stated suddenly. "Shouldn't we be requesting for docking permission right about now? We've reached Heifong."

"Saved by the ship," Gene grumbled, as he settled back down into his chair. "You got lucky, Jim."

"You do remember what happened the last time, don't you Gene," Gilliam questioned. "It was almost a disaster."

"Yeah, yeah, stop nagging me," Gene exclaimed, as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Besides, my landings have gotten a lot better since then."

"Thank goodness," Jim muttered under his breath.

"What was that? Did you say something, Jim," Gene asked in a teasing tone. "I didn't catch it all."

"Gene, I really think you should-"

"Alright already, Gilliam, just shut up," Gene interrupted, turning his attention away from the red-faced boy, and looking towards the monitor.

"I'll send for a connection, then, Gene." The red-haired man rolled his eyes slightly, and after a moment's silence, he heard a beep, which signaled the connection got through.

"This is Heifong Docking Control," a voice spoke, as a picture of a man appeared on the screen.

"This is the Outlaw Star, requesting docking permission," Gene stated. "What've you got for me?"

"How long do you intend on staying at the port," the man asked, a bored expression on his face.

"I can tell you really love your job," Gene stated sarcastically. The man just stared at him blankly, and Gene swallowed noisily. "Uh, a day's time, at most." The man disappeared off-screen, and a map with different docks appeared where he had once been. One of the ports began to flash, and the man spoke once again.

"Port Five is available for docking," he spoke. "Permission granted. You have usage of the port until 6pm. It's a 1,000 wong fee for every hour you stay after that."

"Yeah, thanks," Gene stated, closing the link. "Alright, Gilliam, let's set her down."

After the Outlaw Star had been docked successfully, her crew took the sidewalk escalator, which led to the busy streets of Hugo. Gene waved down a taxi, and as they began to pile inside, Melfina looked over towards Suzuka, who stood unmoving on the sidewalk.

"Aren't you coming along, Suzuka?"

"I think I'll stay with the ship," she answered. "I have absolutely no desire to see Fred Luo."

"You're on your own, Suzu," Aisha exclaimed. "It must be something big, if we're going to go see Fred. And this Ctarl-ctarl isn't going to miss out on anything else exciting!"

"Do what you want," Suzuka replied. "Just stop calling me that."

"This won't take very long, so don't disappear on us, or you'll get left behind," Gene stated as the taxi began to roll forward. Suzuka simply nodded, and as the taxi merged into traffic, she watched until it disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Mihoshi, you're laying on the controls! Wake up!" The blonde woman quickly sat upright, however it became apparent to her partner, that she was still very much asleep.

"Give me just five more minutes, Kiyone," Mihoshi replied sleepily, succumbing back into unconsciousness. Sighing in frustration, Kiyone violently shook the woman by her shoulder.

"Get up now, Mihoshi," she yelled. "We've got a job to do, or did you forget it already?" Her statement seemed to rouse her from sleep, as the blonde slowly opened her eyes, blinking them sleepily.

"Are we there yet," Mihoshi asked, yawning loudly and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, but no thanks to you," Kiyone snapped. "You were supposed to stay awake, to help me navigate to the transit station. But you were already asleep before we had even left Earth's solar system! You were totally useless!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, as she became somewhat alert. "But I can't stay awake on long trips, you know that."

"You're an officer of the Galaxy Police," Kiyone exclaimed. "Show _some_ restraint, Mihoshi!" As she fumed silently, she heard as Mihoshi began typing at her console. "What are you doing now," she demanded, almost afraid of the answer she might receive.

"I know we're not on official business, but we have very precious cargo onboard to protect." Kiyone's jaw dropped slightly, as she gawked at her partner. In a moment of rare wisdom, Mihoshi was actually right about something.

"Mihoshi," she trailed. A small smile appeared on Kiyone's, as the blonde-haired woman looked at her. "I couldn't have put it better myself."

"Right," Mihoshi exclaimed, smiling as well. "We've never been out this far, and there's no telling what kind of monsters or creatures are out here." Her face grew suddenly pale, as she thought about what she just said. "You don't think monsters will attack us, do you? Ooh, that would be bad!"

Kiyone's smile melted into a stupefied look, as she shook her head. "I spoke too soon."

"Kiyone, Mihoshi?" The two women turned towards the sound of the voice, and watched as a familiar figure stepped towards them.

"Princess Ayeka," Kiyone exclaimed. "Should you be up? You still don't look too well."

"No, she shouldn't be up." A second figure stepped out behind Ayeka, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tenchi," Kiyone began. "You know, Ayeka should still be resting."

The dark-haired boy smiled apologetically, and scratched the back of his head. "I know. She slipped away while I was getting something to eat for her."

"Don't blame Lord Tenchi, Ms. Kiyone," Ayeka protested. "I got out of bed because I'm feeling much better. I… I want to help you find Sasami, and I can't do that if I'm bedridden."

"Ayeka-"

"I really feel much better, Lord Tenchi," she interrupted, turning to him. "Please, don't worry about me." Clasping her hands together in front of her, Ayeka stepped into the room fully. "How close are we to our destination?"

"Let's see," Kiyone trailed, glancing at the navigation map. "We should reach the transit station in no more than half a day's time. It's the last known location where Sasami was believed to have been spotted, according to our sources."

"I see," Ayeka stated, a disappointed look appearing on her face. "I only wish that Ms. Washu had agreed to come along with us. Why did she refuse to help?"

"Maybe it's because you chased her only daughter away," Mihoshi offered. A shocked look appeared on Ayeka's face, as she bowed her head slightly.

"Mihoshi!"

"Don't scold her, Kiyone," Tenchi stated, taking everyone by surprise. "I'm more to blame than Ayeka, but we're both at fault. We're the ones that caused Ryoko to run."

"But why did she take Sasami with her," Ayeka demanded, her eyes becoming damp. "She had no right!"

"We don't know for sure that Ryoko took Sasami," Tenchi began, shaking his head slightly. "And it's not fair to accuse her of that. False accusations are what started this whole mess in the first place."

"Y-you're right, Lord Tenchi. I apologize."

"I think the best thing right now is for everyone to get a few hour's rest," Kiyone suggested. "Things will only become more difficult from this point, and we all need to be alert."

"You'll let me know when we're about to land," Ayeka asked.

"Of course." Reluctantly, Ayeka agreed to rest and allowed Tenchi to lead her out from the room. Kiyone watched their retreating figures, and then let out a sigh. _"Things will most definitely be more difficult,"_ she thought inwardly, glancing at the stellar map on the view-screen. _"This sector is very dangerous."_ Closing her eyes, she rubbed the bridge of her nose gingerly; wondering why she had agreed to bring Ayeka along on such a dangerous mission.

* * *

Gene, Jim, Melfina, and Aisha stepped inside Fred Luo's business building, and began to make their way towards his office. Not much had been said on the trip over, as a sense of uncertainty hung over their heads. As they continued down the long stretch of hallway, the double-doors, which led to Fred's office, came into view. They were closed, as if some sort of meeting were already going on, and Fred's two bodyguards were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, what gives," Gene demanded. "I thought Fred was expecting us?" Just then, the double-doors swung open, and Fred's bodyguards walked out of the room. Three figures followed behind the two men, and finally, Fred himself, made an appearance.

"Thank you for your business. I look forward to future prospects with you." The woman whom he was speaking to stopped, and the two hooded figures that accompanied her stopped as well.

"I hope my wares are beneficial to you, Mr. Luo," the woman replied, an almost mischievous smile appearing on her face.

"I'm sure they will be, for my next client," Fred stated, noticing for the first time the crew of the Outlaw Star had arrived. "Speaking of devil… Gene! I'm glad you could make it."

The woman turned her attention towards Gene, raising an eyebrow. She placed a hand underneath her chin, as she looked him over. "He's the one that will go after the bounty," she asked.

"Hey, we're Outlaws, lady, not bounty hunters" Gene stated. "Though we do run a profitable business, Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. Ever heard of us?"

"Not from where I come from," she replied. "But I'm sure we'll be in contact again sometime in the near future."

A flirtatious smile appeared on Gene's face, as he looked at the woman. "I hope so." He watched as one of the hooded figures leaned over to the woman, whispering something to her. She nodded her head, and then turned back to Fred.

"I'd hate to keep you from your business, Mr. Luo," she began. "I'll take my leave now." That said, she and her entourage turned, walking past Gene and the others.

"If I didn't know any better," Gene began, watching as she walked away, "I'd think she was flirting with you, Fred."

"Don't be ridiculous," Fred replied haughtily, brushing off his statement. "Please, step into my office."

"What, no hugs today," Gene asked, as he and the others followed the man into his office. "Fred, I'm hurt!"

"I'm a business man, Gene," Fred stated, taking a seat behind his desk and motioning for the others to sit across from him. "Besides, there will be time for that much later." He smiled, as Gene paled visibly.

"So what's this about a bounty," Jim asked, trying to quickly change the subject. "Is that what you called us here for?"

"That's exactly right, James."

"A bounty, Fred?" Gene shook his head, standing from his seat. "We don't have time for this, let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we at least hear him out, Gene," Melfina asked. "We came all this way."

"No, Mel," Gene replied, as he headed towards the door. "We need a real job, that will pay-"

"Would 15 _billion_ wong change your mind, Gene," Fred interrupted. He watched as Gene stopped at the door, a smile spreading across his face as the red-haired man looked back over his shoulder.

"Fifteen?"

"I'm willing to give you the details," Fred stated, leaning back into his chair. "But only if you're interested."

"Okay." Gene walked back to his chair, taking his seat. "I'll listen, Fred, but I hope you're not wasting our time."

"Oh, it's legit," Fred replied. "The bounty was warranted by a very powerful family." When he didn't hear any other objections, Fred smiled and began going over the details of the job.

* * *

Ryoko sat in an atmosphere much like the one at the bar on Sentinel. A dozen empty shot glasses were turned upside-down in front of her, and as she downed another shot, she discarded it in the same manner as the others. Bloodshot eyes took in her surroundings, however she was discerningly alert and aware of what went on around her. Letting out a slow sigh, she rapped the top of the bar counter.

"You want another," the barkeeper asked, as he dried a glass. "I think you've had enough to drink."

"I'm the one paying, so give me another damn drink," she stated angrily, her voice slightly slurred. The barkeeper just shrugged his shoulders as he placed another shot glass down in front of her, and filled it to the brim. "That's better." She picked the glass up, drinking just enough of the liquor so that it wouldn't spill over the sides of the glass more than it already had.

The barkeeper watched her with a raised eyebrow, before he spoke. "So, what are you trying to escape from?" Golden eyes flashed in annoyance, as Ryoko set down her glass and traced a finger along the rim absently.

"I'm not trying to escape anything," she murmured. "I'm just trying to think." She paused, glancing up and staring deep into the man's eyes. "Have you ever seen something, that you wish you hadn't?"

"Working in a place like this," he asked, gesturing with a wave of his arm. "I've seen more than my share of crazy things." As more patrons approached the counter, the barkeeper turned his attention towards them, leaving Ryoko to her thoughts.

As she sat there, her mind wandered back to what it was she had seen, that had deeply disturbed her. Picking up her shot again, she held the glass up to her lips. "There's no doubt about what happened to you, Sasami," she stated softly to herself, before downing the contents of the glass. As the liquid burned its' way down her throat, her realization came full-circle. "You summoned the Lighthawk wings." Standing sluggishly, Ryoko threw down payment for her tab, and stumbled towards the door.

"Hey." As she walked past a table, the dark-haired stranger had spoken to her. She stopped, turning towards him slightly. "Hey, are you the one known as Ryoko?"

"What's it to you," she retorted, putting a hand to her hip. The man looked up and his gaze pierced hers, as dark orbs locked with her glassy, golden oculars.

"If you are Ryoko, I think you should have a seat." He motioned towards the empty seat across from him, and picked up his shot glass. "Have a drink with me."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow at the commands he gave her, however her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly sat down across from him.

__

To Be Continued. . .


	7. 6: Dreams, Realities, and Destiny

****

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine.

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 6: Dreams, Realities, and Destiny

* * *

Ryoko awoke with the mother of all hangovers. Her head pounded mercilessly as she sat up, and, groaning in pain, she slowly laid back against the bed. There was a source of warmth next to her, and she could feel that something - or someone - was nestled snuggly into her side. Turning her head slowly over to one side, she opened an eye and saw Sasami asleep soundly next to her. Ryo-oh-ki slept above the girl's head, and she stirred slightly, before settling down once again. Seeing the young, Juraian princess brought a single, nagging question to mind. Letting out a slow sigh, Ryoko sat up once again, despite her body's protests.

_Why was it that she was always in such trouble?_ Sure, she loved trouble. _Fun_ trouble, not the kind of trouble tacked onto by annoying consequences and outcomes.

Many things about the previous night were a blur. All she could really remember was that she had gone to the local bar and gotten drunk… But something else, too, had happened as she was leaving the bar. She had met someone… a man. Her brain began to pound as she searched her memories, which only made the hangover worse. Mumbling about how she shouldn't have gotten so drunk, she stood and stumbled across the room. She reached the bathroom, and stood over the sink. Turning on the water, she cupped her hands and filled them with water, bending down and quickly splashing the cold liquid onto her face. She stood straight once again, and as she stared into the mirror at her blood-shot eyes, a name came to mind.

…_Leilong_…

Ryoko smiled at her reflection as slowly, her memories began to return to her. The man had claimed his name was Leilong, and he casually went on to explain why he had stopped her. Her smile slowly slipped from her features however, as she remembered what, exactly, it was he had said to her...

__

"A bounty," Ryoko asked incredulously, staring at the dark-haired stranger across from her. She frowned, as the man shook his head. "Who put it out on me?"

"It seems the Juraians want you found real bad," Leilong answered, pouring another drink for himself from the bottle of whiskey he had bought. Setting the bottle back down, he watched her silently, smiling wryly as she looked up at him with sudden anger flashing in her eyes.

"You're here to collect the bounty," she accused, quickly standing up. Her sudden movement rocked the table violently, sending the bottle toppling. With reflexes faster than Ryoko could follow in her drunken state, Leilong caught the bottle. Placing it on the table once again, he stood up as well. Grabbing her arm, he gently pushed her back down into her seat.

"I'm not that kind of Outlaw," he stated, reaching for his glass and downing the last of his drink. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he turned and began walking away from her.

"Where in the hell are you going? Tell me why they're after me!"

"I've done what I came to do," he replied, stopping in place. He turned slightly, looking back at her over his shoulder. "I owed a debt to a bounty hunter, who claims she's the only one who will hunt you down. So I found you, and repaid that debt to her by telling you what I know."

Ryoko watched as Leilong began to walk away once again. Turning back around in her seat, she stared at the now vacant seat across from her and focused her gaze on the bottle. Reaching out with a trembling hand, she grabbed it from the table. Placing the mouth of the bottle to her lips, she tilted her head back, and began drinking away her newfound troubles…

Ryoko blinked as her thoughts returned to the moment at hand, and as she focused back on her reflection in the mirror, she was surprised to see unshed tears filling her eyes. Reeling back in surprise away from the mirror, she brought up her arm and wiped at her eyes angrily. Sighing in disgust and frustration, she left the bathroom, and began to pace around the room. She stopped abruptly, balling her fists tightly at her sides.

"Damn those Juraians," she cursed loudly. "They've got a lot of nerve putting my ass on the line like this!" Her sudden outburst roused Ryo-oh-ki from sleep, and the cabbit jumped up in surprise. Her fur stood on end from her shock, however she settled down once she realized it was only Ryoko.

"Mreow?"

"I've got to find out what this is really about," she exclaimed, pounding her fist into the palm of her hand. "Stay here, Ryo-oh-ki. I'm going out." Ryoko stalked towards the door, however instead of opening it, she just phased through it, disappearing from the room and leaving the small cabbit very confused.

* * *

Jim sat by himself in the docking bay, his legs crossed underneath him. He stared out into space, watching as ships docked and departed to and from the transit station. He let out a soft sigh and then stared down at his hand, which was clenched tightly around an object. Opening his hand, he studied the tiny, circular device he held in his palm intently. As he stared at it, Fred's words repeated in his head, _"Inside this device is a single, castor shell. It's special - and you only get one - so use it wisely."_

_"Is this really all we need to capture the bounty,"_ he wandered silently. Closing his hand around the device once again, he turned his head slightly as he heard footsteps approaching. Brushing it off as a distraction, he returned to his thoughts, until a hand landed on his shoulder, startling him back to reality.

"Jim?"

The boy turned around in place, smiling slightly at the familiar face of the dark-haired woman who knelt down next to him. "Mel! You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Jim," Melfina apologized, taking a seat next to him. She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. "I thought I might find you here."

"Well, here I am," Jim mumbled, returning his gaze to continue watching the docking and departing ships.

"Is something wrong," Melfina asked, worry etched in her voice. "You don't seem like your usual self."

"I'm just thinking Melfina," Jim replied defensively.

Melfina gasped inaudibly, taken slightly aback by Jim's tone. She turned her gaze away from him, and stared out into space as he was. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just-"

"I should be the one to apologize, Melfina," Jim interrupted. "You'll forgive me, won't you?"

"I couldn't stay mad at you, Jim," she replied with a smile. Jim returned her smile, and then a silence settled between the two, as they enjoyed each other's company. Finally, Jim broke into conversation once again.

"Mel, do you think that this job will be a dangerous one?" Jim chuckled slightly, as was a habit of his when he grew too worried or nervous about something. "We've gone up against pirates before," he continued quickly. "But this pirate… We've never even heard of her before! And on top of that, she's made an enemy of the Juraians - the Juraian _Royal_ family, Mel. Do you know how big of a deal that is?"

"Jim," Melfina trailed, placing a hand gently on the boy's trembling shoulder. He glanced over at her, his eyes conveying his concern.

"I'm worried, Melfina," he stated quietly. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Everything will be fine," she answered gently. "Our teamwork has helped us in the past, and it will help us again. And, with the equipment Mr. Luo gave us, the job will be even easier. Don't worry so much, Jim."

"I hope you're right, Mel," Jim stated with a shaky smile.

"She is." Both Jim and Melfina turned, and saw Gene standing behind them. A cocky smile crossed his face as he stared at Jim. "Don't go doubting my skills, partner," he continued.

"Skills," Jim asked, as he and Melfina stood. "It's more like dumb luck!" Gene gasped in a mocking manner, stumbling back slightly as he clutched at his heart.

"That's cold, Jim. I've gotten us out of sticky situations plenty of times with my skills."

"Yeah, situations that _you_ put us in! All the trouble we've had is because of you."

"Me?! Come on, Jim! Give me a break." As the two continued to argue, Melfina smiled, silently thanking Gene. As she watched them, she could tell that Jim's anxieties were slowly fading. By this time, the two were in each other's faces and she giggled, catching their attention.

"Were you able to get any information from Swanzo, Gene," she asked.

"He had some helpful information," Gene replied, growing serious. "I've got some pretty solid leads. Suzuka and Aisha are out scouting for information now, as well. I have a good feeling about this, Melfina. That bounty will be ours in no time."

As the two shared a smile, Jim grew quiet. Sighing, he held his hand out towards Gene, offering him the device. "Here," he stated.

"Shouldn't you just hold onto this, I mean, since I'm _so_ irresponsible," Gene teased.

"You should take it, just in case," Jim replied, his own tone serious once again. "It's not like I'd be able to catch her, if I came across her. I'm just a kid."

"Jim, what-"

"I'm going for a walk," he interrupted. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Jim slowly began to walk away.

A confused look crossed Gene's face, as he turned towards Melfina. "What's with him?"

"He's just worried, Gene," Melfina answered. "Give him some time alone. He'll be alright."

"If you say so." Gene watched Jim's retreating figure, a slight frown crossing his face.

"Gene?"

"Hm?"

"Do you feel like walking," Melfina asked. "Maybe we'll come across something that will help us find the bounty."

Gene stared at Melfina intently, watching as a slight blush crept over her face. Smiling, he nodded his head. "It sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

Darkness covered everything around Sasami, making it impossible for her to tell where she was. A heavy feeling settled into the pit of her stomach, and as she called out, her wavering voice only echoed. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she became frightened, unsure of what to do. A bright light suddenly burst forth from the dark, blinding her. She brought up her arm to shield her eyes, and as the light began to fade, she found herself in a new place.

She called out, her voice once again echoing endlessly. Tears stung at her eyes as she looked around, and she gasped as she saw a towering building not too far from where she stood. It shimmered in the distance, as if it were a mirage. Fearing that it would disappear, she began to run towards the building. To her relief, it was not just her imagination. Ancient-looking pillars surrounded it, and she came to the realization that the building was some sort of temple.

The mystical structure seemed to draw her to it, and Sasami slowly made her way to the entrance. She glanced around, and then cautiously stepped inside into a large room. Nothing special stood out about the place, except for the far wall where strange writing was drawn. A force was pulling her in that direction, and in a dazed state, she walked towards the far end of the temple. Once she reached the wall, the symbol upon her forehead began to glow.

_"Welcome back to your place of origin. You are the catalyst. Reach out, Supreme One, and grasp your destiny."_

The voice carried in the wind that had suddenly passed by, and, without conscious decision, Sasami extended her arm out, placing her hand against the wall. The writing on the wall was replaced by a strange marking and as it emanated green in color, rumbling could be heard. Sasami's scream was lost in the deafening sound, however it was gone as quickly as it began. She quickly drew back her hand, and the wall slowly began to fade away, revealing yet another room.

The first thing Sasami noticed was that the room emitted a powerful, raw energy. Taking a tentative step inside, she saw that the room, mostly simple in design, resembled a bedroom chamber. Silky draperies lined the walls, and three intricately carved marble statues stood in the room, each a sculpture of a beautiful woman. The three statues stood in triangular formation, and in the middle of them were three capsule-shaped chambers. Inhaling sharply as she noticed a figure in one of the chambers, Sasami was once again drawn forward. As she approached the capsule, the figure came into view, and Sasami grew pale.

"It's not possible," she whispered. "Tsunami…"

Suddenly, the figure opened her eyes. However, instead of familiar, warm, blue eyes, cold eyes, flashing between blue and violet, stared up at Sasami. The young Juraian princess watched as slowly, silky, cyan-colored locks of hair were replaced by light brown hair. The strange woman sat up, smiling eerily at Sasami. She moved forward suddenly, grabbing Sasami roughly.

"Sasami," the woman hissed.

The Juraian girl screamed, and began thrashing against the woman, trying to get out of her hold. She began to cry as she struggled however it did not help matters much.

"Sasami!"

She could feel herself being shook; rough at first, but then suddenly, it seemed more like she was being shaken out of urgency. Feeling completely helpless, her cries turned into whimpers.

"Sasami, wake up!"

Slowly opening her eyes, the figure in front of her was blurry. However, as her sight came into focus, her eyes welled with tears. Lunging forward, Sasami grasped onto the woman in front of her desperately. Relief washed over her as she began to cry.

"Sasami," Ryoko trailed, staring down onto the top of the girl's head in confusion. "What is it?"

"I had a horrible nightmare, Ryoko," she sniffled in-between hiccups. "I…I saw-" She couldn't bring herself to relive her dream, as her emotions took control once again. Shaking her head slightly, Ryoko began to gently rub Sasami's back.

"Hey, it was only a dream, Sasami," she stated. "Don't let yourself get worked up over it."

Sasami listened to her words, and then pulled away from Ryoko and nodded her head. "You're right," she stated with a shaky smile.

"Of course I am," Ryoko stated with a laugh. She studied Sasami, noticing the confused frown that suddenly appeared on her face. She frowned slightly. The last thing she wanted, was for Sasami to remember what had happened to her. "Hey," she began, "I'm hungry, so let's-"

"Oh no," Sasami exclaimed suddenly, cutting Ryoko off. "Where are we? What happened to Gene and Melfina?"

Cursing inwardly, Ryoko feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

"_Gene and Melfina_," Sasami exclaimed. "They saved me from a man that was attacking me, and afterwards, while we were talking, two other men showed up. They seemed to know Gene and Melfina, and they started trouble. I… I can't remember what happened! But Gene… he was in trouble!"

"That part must have been a dream," Ryoko stated forcefully. Sasami stared up at her with confusion, and Ryoko began to feel guilty for lying. But she didn't want her to remember what had _truly_ happened. _"Damn,"_ she thought, _"I can't lie completely, but I can stretch the truth."_ Standing from the bed, Ryoko walked across the room as she continued, "When I found you, you were already unconscious."

"I do remember losing consciousness," Sasami trailed, staring at Ryoko's back.

"You must have fainted from shock," Ryoko lied, cringing at her words, "after this Gene and Melfina saved you. When I came across the three of you, they were going to take you to a hospital. But they let me take you instead, since Ryo-oh-ki recognized me." She crossed her arms over her chest, allowing a silence to settle between them. _"You may hate me for lying if you find out the truth,"_ she thought to herself. _"But how can I tell you the truth, when I don't have all the answers myself?"_

"Okay, Ryoko." She turned back around to look at Sasami, who had a smile on her face. "I guess that's what happened, if you say so," she continued. "Where are we now, anyway?"

Pushing aside her guilt, Ryoko offered a smile. "We're in a place that's a sanctuary for Outlaws."

"Really," Sasami breathed, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah," Ryoko replied, a small smile appearing on her face. "It's called Blue Heaven."

"Do they have shops here?"

Ryoko shook her head, her smile faltering. "They have everything you can imagine," she stated.

"Did you hear that, Ryo-chan," Sasami exclaimed, scooping up the cabbit from the bed and holding her above her head. Giggling, she put Ryo-oh-ki back down, and turned towards Ryoko. "Can we go explore the shops while we're here?"

Against her better judgment, Ryoko found herself shaking her head. _Blue Heaven_ may have been created to be a safe haven for Outlaws, but for her it was more like a hunting ground. And she was the main game. If she was going to maintain normalcy around Sasami, she couldn't stay cooped up without some kind of reasonable explanation - even if that meant risking being sought out for that bounty. Not that she was really worried.

"Sure, Sasami."

"Thank you, Ryoko," she exclaimed. "I'll get ready!" Ryoko watched as Sasami bounded towards the bathroom, and after she was gone, she walked over to the bed, picking Ryo-oh-ki up by the scruff of her neck.

"Listen, Ryo-chan," she hissed softly. "Sasami can't remember what really happened."

"Meow, mreow, mreow!"

"Don't argue," Ryoko snapped, shaking the cabbit with emphasis. Sighing, she placed Ryo-oh-ki on her shoulder and crossed her arms. "I'll tell her the truth, I promise. It's just better now, for her to think everything is alright. Try to understand." Mewing in reluctant agreement, both turned their head as Sasami came out of the bathroom.

"This will be so much fun," she exclaimed. She walked over to Ryoko, and laughed as Ryo-oh-ki jumped from Ryoko's shoulder onto her own. "You agree, don't you Ryo-chan?"

"Mreow!"

"Are you ready," Ryoko asked, walking away from her slightly.

"Ryoko," Sasami began with sudden seriousness. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" Ryoko turned her head slightly, looking at the younger girl with surprise. "I can tell," she continued. "What is it?"

"Princess-" She cut off her sentence, shaking her head slightly. "I just don't want anything else to happen to you," Ryoko replied honestly.

"I know you'll keep me safe," Sasami stated.

"You'd better believe it," Ryoko exclaimed, laughing for the first time since the previous night. "Let's go have some fun." As she opened the door to their room, Sasami happily skipped out, and Ryoko followed close behind.

* * *

"Wake up."

Ron's eyelids fluttered as he heard the voice speaking to him. His whole body ached, and he felt as if he had died all over again. It was hard for him to recall what happened, however as his mind wandered, he slowly began to remember what had taken place. He was just about to kill Gene Starwind, when that girl interfered. _What was that power she had used?_

"The Lighthawk wings are a frightening force, aren't they?"

Ron's eyes slowly opened, and he found himself standing, strangely enough. The force holding him up released its' hold over him, and he felt his weakened legs buckling as he stumbled to stay on his feet. Once he regained his bearings, it didn't take long for him to realize that he was back in the heart of the Leyline.

"You do not fear me, do you Ronald MacDougall?" The Maiden appeared suddenly, as the shadows seemed to move around her form. Anger flashed in her eyes as she seemed to stare through him.

Swallowing nervously, Ron silently wondered why it was that he lost the strengths he prided himself on whenever she was around him. Looking beyond her shoulder, he noticed his brother standing behind her, an indifferent look on his face. "I fear no one, Goddess or otherwise," he answered finally.

"Ron, what are you saying," Harry exclaimed in a horrified voice, looking in his brother's direction. "You know her power! Do not anger her!"

"Let him speak," the Maiden ordered, holding up a hand to silence Harry. He obeyed, growing silent once again.

Ron glowered at her, still angry and unable to believe she could have so much power over Harry. "Like I said," he began, "I do not fear anyone." He looked past her again, towards his brother. "Harry, whatever it is she promised you for your devotion pales in comparison to our bond. We're brothers, Harry, and blood comes first." Brushing past the Maiden, he stood in front of his brother, grasping his shoulder.

"Ron," Harry stated emotionlessly. Ron looked at him strangely, before he suddenly grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he screamed in pain. He fell down to his knees, and felt as if his head was splitting apart.

"H-Harry," he stuttered.

_"This is but some of my true power,"_ the Maiden spoke in his mind. Ron opened an eye and looked in her direction as he writhed in pain. An evil smirk graced her features as she returned his gaze. _"I can inflict pain much greater than this. You will learn to fear me, if you can not follow my orders."_ As quickly as the pain had come, it went away, and Ron slowly lowered his arms to his sides. Smiling in satisfaction, the shadows slowly began to engulf the Maiden once again. "Do as I have told you, and do not disobey me again," she spoke, before completely disappearing.

Harry began to walk past where Ron knelt on the ground, however stopped for a brief moment. "I will not betray her, Ron," he spoke. "I can't." He extended a hand, offering to help Ron stand.

"Okay, Harry," Ron spoke, pulling himself up with his brother's help. "We'll do things your way this time."

Harry nodded his head, smiling happily at his brother. "I knew we could become the MacDougalls' once again, Ron," he stated. "Let's go. Together, we're unstoppable!"

Ron watched as Harry walked away, and, shaking his head sadly, he quietly followed behind him. _"Harry," _he thought, as an overwhelming sense of disappointment filled him, _"what has happened to you, Harry?"_

__

To Be Continued . . .


	8. 7: No Need for Confrontations

****

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 7: No Need for Confrontations

* * *

****

Sasami took in her surroundings with wide eyes, as her jaw dropped open slightly. The bright lights of the bustling Outlaw safe-haven flashed brilliantly, and not since the Juraian festival Startica, had she felt so overwhelmed by activity. Ryoko was only a step behind Sasami as the girl walked down the street, however the princess didn't really take notice of how Ryoko's guard was up, as she was too distracted by the shops and vendors that lined the sidewalks.

"Hey you there, girl," a vendor called out suddenly, gaining Sasami's attention. Sasami stopped and turned towards the man, gasping in awe at his strange appearance. He was reptile-like, with his scaly skin and the slurping sound of his raspy voice when he spoke. "You look like a girl with exquisite tastes," he continued, beckoning her over. "Could I interest you in my merchandise?"

Sasami stepped closer to the booth, to get a better look at the merchandise. Expensive-looking jewelry was scattered across the table, and exotic silk cloths and clothing were neatly folded. A certain piece of jewelry caught her eye, and she smiled as she turned towards her companion. "Oh, Ryoko, can I get something," she asked. She frowned slightly as the woman didn't seem to hear her. Instead, Ryoko's gaze was fixed at a distant point, and she had a small scowl on her face. Reaching her hand out, Sasami grabbed Ryoko's arm, shaking it slightly.

"Huh," Ryoko mumbled, glancing down at the girl. "What is it, Sasami?"

"What's wrong, Ryoko," Sasami asked. "What were you looking at?"

"What? Oh, nothing," she stated quickly. She smiled at Sasami, giving a mental sigh as the girl returned her gesture. "What did you want?"

"Well, I saw something that I wanted to buy."

Ryoko glanced at the vendor, who, in her opinion, was staring at them a little too intently. Sending a sneer in his direction, she turned her attention once again to Sasami. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, Ryoko," Sasami exclaimed, turning back towards the vendor. She went immediately to what she had been looking at, and picked two matching bracelets up from the table. Clasping one around her own wrist, she turned back around towards Ryoko, and put the other one around the woman's wrist.

"What's this," Ryoko asked, taken by surprise by Sasami's actions.

"They'll be friendship bracelets, Ryoko," she answered. "One for me, and one for you."

"Surely, little girl, you want something better than that piece of junk," the vendor began. "How does this piece catch your eye?" He picked up two other bracelets - more than likely, two much more expensive bracelets - and held them up towards Sasami for her inspection.

"Um, no thank you," Sasami said politely, shaking her head. "How much is it for these?"

"Well, if I could just show you one more-"

"She said she likes what she found," Ryoko snapped, cutting the man off. "Let's go, Sasami."

As Ryoko began to pull her away from the table, Sasami pulled back slightly. "But we have to pay for the bracelets," she protested. "We wouldn't want any trouble."

_"She doesn't know how right she is,"_ Ryoko thought grimly. Sighing, she pulled out a few wong, slamming it down on the table. "This is enough," she told the vendor. The edge in her voice and the look she gave the man left no room for argument, as he quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"It's just the right amount. Was there something else you'd like," he asked. Ryoko sent another glare in his direction, which went unnoticed by Sasami. "It-it'll be on the house," he quickly amended, stammering as he swallowed noisily. Shrugging, Sasami took one last look at the merchandise. A smile suddenly lit her face, as she picked up one other item from the table - a pair of earrings. As the vendor got a good look at what she had taken, his face grew pale. It had been a particularly expensive pair of earrings.

"Here Ryoko, put this in," Sasami said, handing one of the earrings to the woman. Ryoko watched as Sasami removed her own earrings and put the one, new earring into her ear. Smirking slightly, Ryoko mimicked the girl's actions.

"Now you really do look like an Outlaw, Sasami," Ryoko commented, as the diamond-studded gold, hoop earring dangled from Sasami's ear, glimmering in the light.

"How does it look, Mister," Sasami asked of the vendor, turning around towards him.

"It's perfect," he replied, as the pain of his loss crept into his voice. "Just perfect." Ryoko laughed at this, causing Sasami to look at her strangely.

"Let's go, Sasami," she stated, pulling her away from the table once again.

As the two walked away from the vendor, Sasami looked up towards Ryoko and smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Ryoko."

"No problem, Princess," Ryoko replied with a short laugh, as she returned Sasami's look. "It was worth it!" The two walked in silence for a bit more, with Sasami taking in more of her surroundings and leaving Ryoko to her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder briefly, her golden eyes narrowing in concentration. _"We're being followed,"_ she thought inwardly, darkly. _"But who…? They'll pay, whoever it is."_

"Hey, where is Ryo-oh-ki, anyway," Sasami asked, stopping so suddenly Ryoko nearly walked into her. "You don't think she's lost, do you, Ryoko?"

"She's fine, don't worry about her," Ryoko replied distractedly.

"But how do you know that?"

"We have a connection, remember," Ryoko asked, tapping the side of her head lightly. She closed her eyes briefly, taking in a deep breath of air. When she opened her eyes again, Sasami was looking up at her, concern expressed on her face. Shaking her head slightly, Ryoko placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, she's fine, Sasami," she continued. "Besides, here she comes now."

The familiar mew of Ryo-oh-ki was heard in the distance, and as Sasami turned to look, she saw the petite cabbit bounding down the street in their direction. Smiling, Sasami rushed forward to meet her halfway. "Ryo-chan," she exclaimed, extending her arms as the cabbit jumped up towards her. "I missed you, Ryo-oh-ki! Where did you go?"

"Mreow, meow," the cabbit exclaimed, licking Sasami's face.

"Did you find anything interesting," Ryoko asked, walking up behind the duo. Crossing her arms in front of her, Ryoko asked the question with a hidden meaning. The cabbit looked at her, mewing in a low voice. Sighing, Ryoko nodded her head in understanding. _"Damn,"_ she cursed inwardly. _"So you didn't turn up anything, afterall."_ Ryo-oh-ki looked at her with a sad expression, however Ryoko just smiled slightly. "It's alright, Ryo-oh-ki," she stated out loud. "I'm sure next time, you'll have much better luck."

"Are you hungry, Ryo-chan," Sasami asked. "Were you looking for food?" She laughed as Ryo-oh-ki licked her in the face again, and then she slowly stood up with the cabbit in her arms. "Okay then! We'll see if we can find a vegetable shop. How does that sound to you, Ryo-oh-ki?"

"Mreow, meow!"

"Alright, let's go then," Sasami exclaimed, and, calling over her shoulder, "c'mon Ryoko!"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Ryoko called out after her as Sasami began to walk down the street ahead of her. Ryoko was about to follow, when she stopped suddenly. Turning around, she saw a familiar-looking dark-haired woman standing near an alley entrance, staring intently in her direction. The woman wore a white kimono, and her hair was swept up into a high ponytail. Resting at her side, was a long, curved sword. Ryoko narrowed her eyes as she saw the weapon, however her concentration was broken when Sasami called out to her.

"Come on, Ryoko," she called down the street. "I've found the perfect restaurant!"

"I'll be right there, Sasami," she shouted back. "Go on in, and don't go anywhere!" Concentrating, Ryoko closed her eyes. _"Ryo-oh-ki,"_ she began telepathically. _"Stay with the Princess, and don't leave her side. I mean it!"_ Opening her eyes again, she turned back towards where the woman was standing, however she was gone. "Damn it," Ryoko cursed as she ran towards the alley.

Sasami watched as Ryoko disappeared around a corner, and frowned slightly. "Where is she going, Ryo-chan," she asked the cabbit. Holding Ryo-oh-ki out in front of her, and turning her around, Sasami looked at the small animal intently. "Something's going on, isn't it, Ryo-oh-ki," she demanded. "You have to tell me!"

"Mreow, meow," the cabbit murmured, squirming to get out of Sasami's hold. She relaxed slightly, however, and stopped her struggle as the Juraian girl released a small sigh.

"I suppose you wouldn't know what Ryoko is doing," she stated. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ryo-chan. It wasn't fair of me to do that. Let's just get something to eat." As the cabbit mewed happily, Sasami gave one last look in the direction Ryoko had gone, before going inside the building.

Meanwhile, Ryoko ran down the alley that she assumed the woman had disappeared through. She slowed down and stopped as she came to a dead end, frowning as she noticed it branched off into two directions - one to the right and one to the left. "Ah, shit," she cursed as she punched the wall. "She got away!"

She began to turn back in the direction she had come from when the sound of running echoed through the alley, drawing her attention. Ryoko looked to the right and saw the retreating figure of the woman who had been watching her earlier. "Hey," she yelled, as she turned in that direction.

The woman stopped only once she reached the end of the alley, at an opened doorway. She stood completely still, and then turned slightly in Ryoko's direction. Giving the former space pirate a smug look, the woman turned back around, disappearing through the door. Ryoko laughed, and then began to slowly walk towards the door.

"You won't get away from me that easily," she called out tauntingly. Lifting herself into the air, Ryoko flew the rest of the way down the alley, and phased through the wall.

* * *

"Gene, do you remember this place," Melfina asked quietly. Their walk had ended in a sitting area, where the dome above their heads gave them a wide view of space. Gene shook his head, watching as Melfina walked towards the artificial flower garden. Bending down, she reached out a hand to touch the petals of a fully bloomed rose.

"I remember," he stated. "This is where I made the promise to you to help you find out who you were." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We've been through so much since then, Mel. That day seems like a lifetime ago."

Melfina stood slowly, turning to watch as Gene walked over to a bench and sat down. He sat lazily in the seat, lying back and staring up towards the dome. She watched as he brought up a hand and covered his face, and a sad expression crossed her face. "Gene," she asked quietly, as she walked towards him.

"What, Melfina?"

"Have you gotten over your fear of space?" She was standing next to him now, and he sat up, looking in her direction. "Are you feeling okay," she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I think so," Gene replied. A smile crossed Melfina's face, and she leaned forward, resting her head against his chest. "Mel-"

"I'm glad for you, Gene," she interrupted. "I owe so much to you and Jim. I don't think I'll ever understand why you helped me; why you risked so much just for me."

Gene just stared down at the top of her head, as a small smile crossed his face. "Because you're the only person who can manage to keep Gilliam in line, Mel," he stated with a chuckle. He stopped laughing, however, as she pulled away from him. Looking up into his face, a strange light entered her eyes, before she brought a hand up and covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Gene," she giggled, "that's not true! Gilliam's not that difficult to get along with."

"You scared me there for a minute, Mel," Gene stated, as he laughed once again. "I thought you were going to start crying or something." He allowed his voice to trail, as she leaned against him once again. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he cleared his throat. "Mel?"

"Yes, Gene?"

"Are you happy?"

There was a long pause and he remained silent as she grabbed his hand in hers, and gave it a squeeze. "I'm happy as long as I can be with the people that I care about, Gene," she stated softly. "I'll be happy as long as I can be with my… my family." A silence settled between the two and Gene rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Where the hell did you go," a voice shouted, breaking the silence. "You can't hide from me!"

"Gene, what was that," Melfina gasped, as she sat up from their embrace. The two stood up from their seat, glancing around the room.

"I don't know," he replied, as the voice carried throughout the room. He continued to look around cautiously and then gasped as he saw her, the space pirate Ryoko. She floated in midair above their heads, and he swallowed hard, as she didn't seem to notice them yet. That changed soon, however, as she glanced down and spotted them.

"Well," Ryoko drawled out, as she floated down towards the ground. "You're the last person I expected to find here." She was finally on the ground, and she placed a hand to her hip casually as she looked at them.

"Gene," Melfina began, as she partially hid behind him. He didn't seem to hear her, though, as he stared at Ryoko.

She had an exotic look about her that he hadn't noticed before, and he allowed his eyes to wander appreciatively. She wore form-fitting leather pants, which hugged her hips, and her bellybutton was showing just about the waistline. The corset she wore made her waist seem even smaller than it already was. It was tied up the front tightly except for around her bosom, which allowed for some cleavage to show. Gene finally looked up into her face, and noticed that she was staring at him, amusement dancing in her golden eyes. He quickly averted his gaze, and shook his head.

_"Get a hold of yourself, Starwind,"_ he scolded himself. _"You've got a job to do!"_ Clearing his throat, he looked back at her. "Shouldn't that be my line," he asked her, as he managed a coy smile. "You're the one with a big bounty on your head. You're braver than you look." He laughed out loud, as she scowled at him.

"And I suppose you're the one that's going to turn me in, right," she snapped, narrowing her eyes in Gene and Melfina's direction. She watched as Gene looked beyond her shoulder and, turning her head slightly, she saw the woman she had been chasing standing several meters behind her.

"That's right, Ms. Space Pirate," Gene stated, gaining Ryoko's attention once again. "We're the ones that'll turn you in." Glancing back over her shoulder, he looked at the woman. "Suzuka, what're you doing here?"

"I was tracking her," Suzuka replied. "I didn't expect to come across you though, Gene. But it's a good thing I did. It will make capturing her much more easier."

"Well, this can be easy or hard," Gene began, looking at Ryoko. In a fluid motion, Gene ran his hand past his holster, retrieving his projectile weapon.

"Gene," Melfina protested. "You can't-"

"It's alright, Mel," he interrupted, glancing in her direction. "I'll be using a special kind of bullet, specially crafted here on Blue Heaven." Turning back to Ryoko, he smiled slightly. "So, Ms. Space Pirate," he continued. "Easy or hard. Which'll it be?"

A small smile appeared on Ryoko's face, followed by her soft giggling. "Oh, don't make me laugh," she exclaimed. Soon she was laughing loudly, as she held her sides. Her laughter subsided, and she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she took a deep breath. "But humor me, Gene," she continued. "How do you plan on capturing me?"

Ryoko stiffened as she heard the soft sound of running, and she phased up into the air just as Suzuka swung her sword in the spot she had been standing. Frowning slightly, Suzuka looked up into the air at her. "You're faster than you look," she stated as she straightened her stance.

"And you're a lot dumber than you look," Ryoko retorted as her beam sword appeared in her hand. She flew down quickly towards Suzuka, and as she swung out her sword, Suzuka used one of her techniques, knocking Ryoko back with a blast of wind.

"Go hide, Melfina," Gene stated, watching as Ryoko regained control over her body. She stopped in midair, and glanced over in his direction. "Go," he yelled, pushing the dark-haired woman gently. He quickly loaded a shell into the projectile gun, and aimed up towards Ryoko.

"Down boy," she exclaimed, throwing out energy in his direction. The beam sword struck his hand, knocking away his gun. Smiling, Ryoko turned her attention back towards Suzuka. However, the smile left her face as she saw the woman in midair.

With a yell, Suzuka swung out her sword, knocking Ryoko out of the air. She landed expertly on the ground as the other woman bounced hard along the unforgiving surface. Watching as Ryoko rolled to a stop, she turned towards Gene. "That took a lot more out of me than I thought it would, Gene," Suzuka stated, slightly out of breath. "Use that device Fred gave us!"

"Oh, right," Gene replied, as he retrieved his gun. He reached into his coat, however he stopped as a powerful aura began to gather around Ryoko. The bright light engulfed her body and the only distinguishable trait was her red eyes.

"Now you've really managed to piss me off," she screamed in rage. The light burst forth from her, momentarily blinding everyone.

"Gene," Melfina's scream was heard.

"What the hell," Gene exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes to clear his sight. As his sight began to clear, he could make out the figure of an unconscious Suzuka lying on the ground. "Shit," he cursed, rubbing his eyes once again.

"Gene, watch out! Above you," Melfina screamed.

Gene felt as a shadow fell over him, and blindly raising his projectile gun, he shot off a bullet. The force of the impact threw him to the ground as the shell hit Ryoko, and he heard the thump of her body hitting the ground. Sitting up, Gene's eyesight finally fully cleared, and he saw Ryoko lying not too far from where he was. "Mel," he asked, looking around for her.

"Gene, I'm okay," Melfina stated, as she began walking towards him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mel," he replied.

"You won't be for long, idiot," Ryoko groaned. Gene watched as she sat up to her knees, and as she looked in his direction, she disappeared.

"What the-" he began. The wind was suddenly knocked out of him as he was forced back down to the ground, and he felt a sudden weight on his chest. His gun was once again knocked out of his hand, and it slid across the ground away from him. Gene felt as a pair of slim hands wrapped around his throat, and his eyes widened as Ryoko appeared on top of him.

"Was that the best you could manage," she demanded, as she began to tighten her hands around his neck, digging her fingers and sharp nails into his throat. "What a joke!"

"How," he wheezed, as he tried to get some air.

"Shut up," Ryoko yelled, squeezing her hands tighter. "I could kill you right now!"

"Gene," Melfina exclaimed, as she moved towards them.

Ryoko looked up, frowning at the dark-haired woman. "Stay out of my business!"

"Please, we're just doing our job," Melfina began, as she continued to make her way over. Ryoko narrowed her eyes and, loosening her grasp just slightly, a beam sword appeared in her hand as she held one of her arms out.

"He's dead if you don't stop right now," Ryoko stated, lowering the sword dangerously close to Gene. She smiled as Melfina complied, however the look was replaced with worry as the other woman raised her arms in front of her. Gene's gun was in her hands.

"I-I don't want to hurt you," Melfina stammered, as she shakily held the gun. "But if you don't let him go, I'll be forced to."

"Hey, relax! There's no need to get so serious," Ryoko said, as she quickly released her hold on Gene. She slowly rose her arms into the air, as her sword dissipated. Beneath her, Gene gasped for air, and Melfina looked at him.

"Gene, are you okay," she asked, lowering the gun slightly. He tried to move as his breathing evened out, but couldn't because Ryoko was still perched firmly on his chest. He opted, instead, to give Melfina a thumbs-up sign, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Looking back over towards Ryoko, Melfina gasped as she saw the other woman holding her finger out towards her, as if she were holding a gun. "W-what are you doing," she demanded, shakily raising the gun once again.

Ryoko smiled, and winked at Melfina. "Bang," she exclaimed. Energy struck Melfina's hand, knocking the gun away. Laughing, Ryoko stood up, momentarily forgetting about Gene. "Now, what was that you were saying?"

Melfina took a step back, and shook her head. "I-I-I-"

"Be quiet," Ryoko snapped, her mood changing once again. "If it weren't for those damned Juraians, I could have just lived out the rest of my life happily - in peace!" She allowed her voice to trail, and her shoulders shook slightly. "I won't live like this," she stated softly.

"Ms. Ryoko," Melfina began.

"I won't be hunted down like a dog," Ryoko screamed. "I've done nothing wrong!" Bringing her hands together, her beam sword burst forward, and, giving a yell, Ryoko ran towards Melfina. The dark-haired woman screamed, and brought up an arm to try and protect herself.

"Melfina," Gene exclaimed, as he struggled to stand.

"You should have just listened to me," Ryoko yelled. As she drew nearer to Melfina, she caught a flash of movement from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, a figure leapt at her, and she was once again knocked down to the ground.

"I'm sick of everyone starting the fun without me," a female's voice stated, laced with disappointment.

Ryoko sat up to a knee, and scowled. "Damn, just how many of you are there," she demanded angrily. Her eyes widened slightly, and she brought up her hand, feeling something wet and sticky on her cheek. Drawing her hand away, she looked down at it and saw her own blood. Clenching her fist shut, she glared at the newcomer. "You'll pay for that."

"Aisha," Melfina exclaimed suddenly. "You came!"

"Well, of course I did, Melfina," Aisha replied. "I'm not going to miss out on anything else!" She put her hands on her hips, and glanced in Ryoko's direction. "So, this is her? The mighty space pirate?" She watched as Ryoko stood up, and gave her a toothy smile. "You don't look so tough to me."

"Don't underestimate her, Aisha," Melfina warned. "She's very strong!"

"Oh, I'm not worried," Aisha continued. Extending her arm out, she pointed a finger at Ryoko. "You hurt Suzu and scared Melfina. So now, you have Ctarl-ctarl trouble on your hands!"

"Ctarl-ctarl," Ryoko scoffed. "I've heard of your race before." Pausing, a slow smile spread across her face. "The rumors seem to be true. You're just big, dumb animals!"

"Why you," Aisha growled, balling her fists at her sides.

"What's the matter," Ryoko continued to taunt. "Cat's got your tongue?"

"Don't call me an animal," Aisha roared. Taking in a calming breath, Aisha shrugged off her jacket, and tossed it to the ground. "I'm at my fighting best when I'm calm," she stated, as she cracked her knuckles.

"You seem like you're all talk to me." Ryoko gasped as Aisha suddenly ran towards her, and for the second time, she was sent flying by the cat-woman.

"On your back is where you should expect to end up when you fight a mighty Ctarl-ctarl," Aisha boasted. Laughing as she flexed her muscles, she watched Ryoko sit up to a kneeling position.

"Bitch," Ryoko spat. Bringing her hands together, a ball of energy gathered in her palms. She phased up into the air, and as she threw the energy at Aisha, she reappeared on the ground. Her beam sword extended from her hand, and she ran towards the other woman with a yell. Grasping the sword in both hands, she cut across Aisha's midsection. A satisfied smile appeared on Ryoko's face as the Ctarl-ctarl woman doubled-over, however the look slid off her face as Aisha stood back up straight. As her eyes widened in disbelief, a sharp pain exploded at her temple, and she felt herself flying through the air briefly before she struck a wall.

"So, I see you decided to choose the hard way, Ms. Space Pirate."

Ryoko struggled to open her eyes and once she managed to, her vision swam before her. Narrowing her eyes, she could make out Gene's silhouette. "Go to hell," she murmured painfully. Her eyes widened slightly, as he leveled his gun towards her.

"Just hurry and do it already, you idiot," Aisha snapped. "Before she regains her senses."

"Yeah, yeah, stop your bitchin', Aisha," he stated calmly, quickly loading his gun with the shell Fred had given them. As Ryoko tried to move, Gene pulled the trigger. The gun shook in his hand slightly, before a light lit in the mouth. Energy suddenly burst forth from the barrel, striking and wrapping itself around Ryoko. Shackles appeared around her wrists and ankles, and a metal collar appeared around her neck. As energy bounced around Ryoko's body, Gene and Aisha stood completely still, and Melfina slowly approached them.

"Did it… work," Melfina asked cautiously, peering around Gene and down at Ryoko.

"It was a nice trick," Ryoko murmured, her breathing labored. Watching as Ryoko placed a hand against the wall and pushed herself up to a standing position, Gene, Aisha, and Melfina quickly backed away from her. Ryoko brought her hands together, and as her beam sword began to form, energy from the shackles began to electrocute her. With a scream, Ryoko fell to the ground. "Son of a-" she began weakly. Against her will, her eyes slowly closed and she lost consciousness.

"Just what the hell kind of weapon did Fred give us," Gene asked, bewildered.

"What does it matter," Aisha demanded. She picked Ryoko up with a grunt, and easily slung her over her shoulder. "We got our bounty, didn't we? Now it's time to collect the rewards!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Gene replied, returning the gun to its' holster.

"Don't forget about Suzuka, Gene," Melfina stated.

"I'm glad someone's concerned for my well-being." The trio turned, and saw Suzuka leaning heavily against her sword.

"Suzuka, you're okay," Melfina exclaimed, rushing to her friend's side. Taking Suzuka's free arm, Melfina placed it over her shoulder. "Let me help you."

"Well good, it looks like we're all here," Gene began, smiling as Suzuka sent a glare his way. "Let's go find Jim."

"We have to find the princess, too, Gene."

Gene glanced over at Melfina, and nodded his head. "The hard part's over with, Mel," he replied. "It'll be easy to find our missing princess. Then we can blow outta here."

* * *

As Ryo-oh-ki happily ate her carrot, her ears twitched and her head suddenly snapped up, as if she sensed something. Giving a low growl she stood up, her carrot forgotten as her fur began to stand on end. She could feel that something wasn't right.

"Ryo-chan, what is it?" Sasami watched the cabbit's sudden, erratic behavior, gasping as she suddenly ran towards the door. "Ryo-oh-ki," Sasami exclaimed, as the petite animal phased through the door of the restaurant. "Ryo-chan, come back!"

Ryo-oh-ki ignored Sasami's words as she phased through the door onto the street. She stopped there briefly, twitching her nose in the air. She vaguely noticed as the door swung open behind her, but she ignored it as she began running once again.

"Ryo-oh-ki, wait!" Ryo-oh-ki glanced back behind her towards Sasami, then turned her head to look back in front of her. As she rounded a corner, she crashed into a figure, knocking the person down.

"Mreow," she cried, bouncing away from the figure as they both fell to the ground. Shaking her head, she became dizzy.

"Hey, are you okay there, 'lil fella," a boy's voice asked. Glancing up, Ryo-oh-ki quickly scrambled to her feet, bolting past him. "Hey, wait," he exclaimed.

"Ryo-oh-ki, where did you go," Sasami's voice called out. She ran around the same corner the cabbit disappeared around, and tripped over the figure on the ground. Falling down, she cried out as she hit the ground, gaining Ryo-oh-ki's attention. As the cabbit looked back at the Juraian girl, Ryoko's words ran through her mind.

_"Stay with the Princess and don't leave her side. I mean it!"_ Ryo-oh-ki stopped, and giving one last look in the direction Ryoko had been earlier, she turned back around, her ears drooped slightly.

"Oh man, are you alright Miss," the boy asked, as the cabbit approached them. "I didn't mean to trip you," he continued. "Here, let me help you."

"It's alright," Sasami replied. "I didn't see you, either." She blinked as the boy extended his hand to help her stand. "Thank you," she stated, as she grasped his hand. He pulled her up, and she smiled as she looked up into his face. As they made eye contact, a blush slowly spread over his face.

"It's you," they exclaimed in unison

"Your name's Jim, isn't it," Sasami asked, recovering first. Jim's eyebrows shot up slightly, and he smiled as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Gene told me all about you."

"He did?" Jim watched as Sasami nodded her head. Sighing, he glanced down at their hands, and his blush deepened. "I-I'm sorry, Sasami," he stammered, quickly releasing her hand from his. "I-I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Jim," she cut him off, laughing at his behavior.

_"She looks so different,"_ he thought inwardly, chancing a brief glance at her, and then narrowing his eyes slightly. _"As if she's trying to hide her identity… or was forced to."_ Scratching the back of his head nervously, Jim cleared his throat. "I bet Gene told you embarrassing stories about me, huh," he asked, making a face.

"Not at all," Sasami replied. "All he really said was that you would flip when he told you he had seen me… whatever that meant." She giggled again as Jim made another face, and she glanced down as she heard a soft mew. "Ryo-chan," she exclaimed. Kneeling down, she picked the cabbit up from the ground. "What got into you earlier, anyway?"

"Mreow!"

"Just don't run away again," Sasami stated, shaking her head. She looked back at Jim, and smiled. "This is Ryo-oh-ki."

_"Oh, that's right,"_ Jim thought inwardly. _"She was unconscious when Suzuka and I…"_ His thoughts trailed, and he shook his head as he looked at the cabbit. Bringing up a hand, he rubbed her head in the spot between her ears. "It's nice to meet you, Ryo-oh-ki," he exclaimed.

"So, Gene has talked about me, too," she asked suddenly. Jim looked at her in surprise, and a puzzled look crossed his face. "Well," she quickly continued. "You do know my name."

"Oh, right," he replied. "I guess that he did." He paused, watching as Ryo-oh-ki jumped down from Sasami's arms. "I, uh… I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, though." His face flushed again as Sasami looked back at him. "What I mean is, Gene had some really nice things to say about you."

"I'm glad to meet you too, Jim," she exclaimed as her face flushed slightly. "Say, Jim?"

"Yeah, Sasami?"

"How are Gene and Melfina," she asked uncertainly. "Are they okay?"

A surprised look crossed Jim's face, as he looked at Sasami. "You mean you don't remember what happened," he asked.

"Well," she began, "I remember that Gene saved me from a drunk man. After that, I guess I lost consciousness, because Ryoko said that's how she found me."

"Ryoko," Jim exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's my traveling companion," Sasami answered. "She's kind of like my guardian, and she's the only person I have that I can depend on." Her voice trailed, however she shook her head. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that Gene and Melfina were okay."

"Uh, they're fine," he replied absently. He watched as a relieved look crossed her face, and he frowned in thought. _"Traveling companion,"_ he wondered. _"Just what's really going on here? Sasami seems so comfortable talking about Ryoko. Like she was her friend, not-"_

"Jim," Sasami's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked at her, returning the smile she offered him. "Would you like to join me for something to eat," she asked. "The restaurant is right around the corner." As she brought up her arm and pointed over her shoulder, Jim noticed for the first time that she was bleeding.

"Hey, you're hurt," he exclaimed, carefully taking her arm. "It must have happened when you tripped over me."

"I guess so," she replied, glancing down at her arm.

"You should really clean that up."

"It's just a scratch," she stated. "I'll be okay."

"But you don't want it to get infected or something like that," Jim protested. "Look, my ship is right at the port. I've got supplies, and we can get you all cleaned up."

"Ryoko will be back any time soon, though," Sasami said, shaking her head. "If I'm not here when she gets back, she'll worry."

"It will only take a few minutes," Jim pressed. "Please?"

"Well," she began reluctantly, "only if it will be a few minutes." She smiled, and then grabbed his hand in hers. "But only if you'll agree to have something to eat with me."

"I'd be glad to."

"Good," she exclaimed, taking her good arm, and linking arms with him as they began to walk. "You can meet Ryoko, too."

"Mreow," Ryo-oh-ki mewed, bounding after them.

Swallowing nervously, Jim offered a weak smile. "I can't wait."

"Don't worry," Sasami laughed. "She'll like you." A silence grew between them as they walked, and Jim cleared his throat.

"Uh, Sasami," he began. "How did you meet Ryoko, anyway?"

"That's a funny question to ask," she replied, frowning slightly. "How did you meet Gene?"

"I-I didn't mean-"

"No, I'm sorry," she cut him off. "It's just that, it's a sensitive subject for me." They walked through a sliding door, and then stepped onto a moving sidewalk. Sasami glanced at Jim from the corner of her eye, and let out a soft sigh. "Ryoko and I are running, I guess," she began, causing Jim to look at her.

"From what?"

Sasami didn't answer right away, opting instead to think about the question he posed. Meeting his gaze, a sad look entered her eyes. "From a place we thought was our home."

A guilty look passed over Jim's face, and he smiled apologetically. "Sasami, I-"

"Jim, welcome back," a voice cut him off. Looking over, Jim saw Gilliam floating in the air. The pink cylindrical robot waved a tiny arm, and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh, and who's this that you have with you?"

"Hi," Sasami exclaimed, returning his wave.

"Oh, you must be Sasami," Gilliam stated. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Gilliam, have the others come back yet," Jim asked quickly.

"Just a few minutes ago, Jim," Gilliam replied. "And they have a guest." Jim's face paled slightly, and he grew silent.

"Gilliam is your name," Sasami asked with a smile, watching as he floated past her. "Wow, you're really adorable!"

"Why thank you, Lady Sasami." The smile left Sasami's face, and her eyes widened.

"What did you say," she asked. "Why… why did you call me that?"

"It's because it's in his programming, Sasami," Jim quickly answered. "He's just like that, because of his programming. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Um, okay," Sasami said, uncertainty laced in her voice.

"Come with me, Sasami," Jim stated, looking at her in surprise as she grabbed onto his arm again. "Uh…"

"Is something wrong, Jim?"

"No, nothing," he mumbled, shaking his head. Gilliam floated ahead of them through the door, and Ryo-oh-ki ran along right underneath him. As he and Sasami stepped through the door themselves, it slid closed, shutting with a soft _whooshing_ sound. They paused momentarily, watching as Gilliam and Ryo-oh-ki disappeared down the hall.

"Jim, is that you," Gene's voice floated through the ship.

"Yeah," Jim replied. "Where are you?"

"In the main room," he called back.

"Are Suzuka and Aisha back yet," Jim asked, as he pulled Sasami along behind him. "Gilliam said that you had a guest, and I was wondering if-" He cut himself off as he turned the corner, stopping as he saw that everyone was in the main room. He glanced down at the floor, where Ryoko was tied up, and he swallowed hard. "Oh," he squeaked out.

"Jimmy," Aisha began, looking up at him. "What is this thing?" She held Ryo-oh-ki out towards him, and the cabbit began to squirm and hiss.

"Hey, what's wrong with Ryo-oh-ki," Sasami asked, pushing past Jim and stepping into the room. "Why is she…"

Gene looked up in surprise as Sasami's voice trailed, and he stood from where he was sitting. "Jim, you found her," he exclaimed. "Things are really workin' out in our favor today!"

"What… what's going on," Sasami asked. She looked at Aisha, where Ryo-oh-ki was struggling, and frowned. Her gaze shifted around the room and as she glanced down, it was then that she saw Ryoko lying on the ground. "Ryoko," she exclaimed, as she moved forward.

Jim went after her, grabbing her by the arm. "Sasami, it's okay," he began. "We're just trying to help you."

"Help me," she asked, pulling away from him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, Princess," Gene stated, causing Sasami to look at him incredulously. "She can't hurt you anymore."

"What have you done," she asked quietly.

"Sasami," Melfina stated.

"What have you done to Ryoko," Sasami screamed hysterically. She began to back away, and as she did so, she bumped into Jim.

"I'm sorry, Sasami," Jim stated in her ear, his voice full of regret. Before she could turn around, he took a small device, spraying a gas into her face. She began to sway, and, wrapping his arms around her, he gently lowered her to the ground.

"Jim, why," she asked, as her eyes began to droop. Her head lulled to the side as her eyes closed, and unshed tears fell down her face. Jim set Sasami down on the ground with a heavy sigh, and as he stood up, he walked over towards Aisha.

"Sorry, Ryo-oh-ki," Jim apologized, as he sprayed the gas into her face as well. She slowly stopped struggling, and then closed her eyes as she passed out. He allowed his arms to drop to his sides, and the device slid out from his grasp.

"Jimmy, what's the matter," Aisha asked, placing her hand on his head and rubbing her hand through his hair. "We got the job done, right? Sheesh, what's with you and Gene today?"

"Yeah, Aisha," Jim stated, "we got the job done."

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have a real-time message from Heifong," Gilliam spoke. The Outlaw Star crew looked up to the view-screen. "Should I patch it through?"

"Go ahead, Gilliam," Gene replied, crossing his arms. As they looked at the screen, Fred appeared.

"Hello Gene, Jim," Fred stated. He glanced behind them, noticing Melfina, Aisha, and Suzuka. Raising an eyebrow, he rested his chin on the back of his hand. "Ladies. You're all there. How's your progress?"

"Things are going just fine, Fred," Gene replied. "As a matter of fact, we've already gotten both the bounty and the princess."

"I knew I could count on you, Gene," Fred exclaimed. "This is good news for the both of us."

"What do you mean," Gene asked suspiciously.

"Business is business, Gene," Fred stated matter-of-factly. "You're in debt to me, remember? But with this bounty prize, well, let's just say you'll be debt free soon enough."

"Yeah, whatever, Fred. Just let us know where we've gotta go from here."

"Come back here, then," Fred replied. "Our Juraian contact will be here waiting for you when you return. Stay in touch now. Ciao." As the screen went blank, Gene turned to the others.

"Well, let's get moving," he stated, taking his seat in the pilot's chair. "We've got a bounty reward to collect." Both Aisha and Suzuka took their places, while Melfina climbed into the cylindrical chamber. As it rose from the ground, Melfina opened her eyes, and her voice could be heard.

"I'm prepared to launch when you are, Gene," she spoke.

"Alright, Mel," Gene replied, giving her a thumbs-up. "You ready, Jim?"

Sending one last glance down towards Sasami, Jim took his place in front of Gene. "Yeah," he stated. "Whenever you are."

__

To Be Continued . . .


	9. 8: Reality Check

****

I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 8: Reality Check

* * *

****

"Kiyone! Kiyone, wake up!"

The green-haired woman quickly sat up in her seat, instantly alert. Bringing up her arm, she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. She then trailed her hand to the back of her neck, rubbing away the numbing soreness caused by her unexpected nap. Turning slightly in her chair, she saw Mihoshi smiling at her. Embarrassed that the ditzy woman had caught her sleeping on the job, she scowled slightly.

"What is it, Mihoshi," she demanded bitingly, as she suppressed a yawn. Glancing at the view-screen above the console, she made a face. "You didn't get us lost while I was asleep, did you?"

"No, I don't think so," Mihoshi began, pointing at the screen. "Look. I think that we made it." As Kiyone looked to where Mihoshi was pointing, she frowned.

_"We've reached Symka 5 already,"_ she thought, as she studied the screen. Placing a finger against a blurb on the screen, Kiyone turned to Mihoshi. "Is this what you're talking about," she asked.

"Well, yeah," Mihoshi replied. "Isn't that the station?"

"Yagami," Kiyone sighed, looking back at the screen. "Enhance this image, please." As it grew larger on the screen, she gasped. "Mihoshi, that's no transit station," she exclaimed. "That's another ship!"

A beeping sound emitted suddenly from the console, drawing both officers' attentions. "Lady Kiyone," Yagami's computerized voice spoke. "Hostile missiles approaching. Estimated impact time, 15 seconds."

"What," Kiyone yelled. "They're attacking us?" Before any action could be taken, however, the missiles struck the ship, throwing both Kiyone and Mihoshi to the ground.

"Kiyone," Mihoshi cried. "What's going on? Why are they attacking us?"

"Be quiet," she snapped, quickly pulling herself back into her seat. "Yagami! Shields to full-power now." As the shield power gauge lit up on the corner of the view-screen, Kiyone smiled grimly.

"Lady Kiyone, shields are fully engaged," Yagami stated.

"Then give me a damage report," she commanded. An image of the ship appeared on the screen, and began rotating to show all sides.

"Damages are minimal to none," Yagami spoke after a slight pause. "And there seems to be a message from the hostile ship."

"Patch it through," Kiyone replied, as she looked up at the screen.

"Connecting," the ship stated. And, after a few moments, the message began to play.

"Under the PSF code 0SPC4, you are in direct violation of our security space," a woman's voice spoke, as a box reading _voice only_ appeared on the screen. "Since you have ignored our attempts to hail your ship, you have been given warning shots, and are hereby ordered to-"

"Warning shots," Kiyone demanded angrily, interrupting the woman. "I don't know who you Private Security hotshots think you are, but we received no such previous warnings!" Frowning when she didn't get any sort of reply, she gritted her teeth. "Under the GXP code 1JRL7, you are interfering with Galaxy Police investigations, and therefore are subject to prosecution." After a pause, she continued, "you are aware of that code and of its' consequences, are you not?"

"Yes, ma'am," the woman replied grudgingly. "But ma'am, you never-"

There was an interruption on the other side, as a man's voice spoke to the woman, telling her to move aside. After a brief moment of dead air, the _voice only_ sign disappeared from the screen, and an image appeared in its' place, causing Kiyone to gasp slightly.

"This is Private Security Force Officer Duuz," the man's rough voice spoke. He narrowed his black, beady eyes slightly, as he sneered at Kiyone. "If you're an officer for the Galaxy Police as you say, then you won't have a problem allowing us to board your ship for inspection."

"This is ridiculous," Kiyone stated angrily. "You attacked us without warning-"

"That's just not true," a blonde woman spoke, appearing on the screen just beyond Duuz's massive, muscled shoulder. "As I said, you were issued several warnings stating our intentions."

Slamming a hand into the console, Kiyone stood up rigidly. "Now listen! My partner certainly would have-"

"Kiyone," Mihoshi interrupted, causing the woman to slowly look in her direction. "I forgot to mention, I dozed off too! So maybe… maybe they did send us a warning." She laughed slightly and placed a hand on the back of her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I screwed up again, didn't I?"

Swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat, and her pride, Kiyone looked back towards the view-screen, smiling weakly. "It seems like there's been some sort of misunderstanding," she began, as she felt heat rise in her cheeks. "You're welcome to come aboard our ship."

"Then cut your engines and prepare to be boarded," Duuz stated, before promptly ending the transmission. Kiyone stood completely still, and Mihoshi watched as the other woman's shoulders shook slightly.

"Kiyone…"

"Don't talk to me right now, Mihoshi," Kiyone stated in a low, surprisingly calm voice. She turned her head to look at the blonde once again, only this time her eyes flashed with barely contained anger.

"Kiyone," Mihoshi began in a wavering voice. "You're scaring me. I didn't mean to fall asleep!" She gasped in surprise as Kiyone suddenly lunged towards her and grabbed a fistful of her shirt. Roughly pulling her out of her seat, she shook the blonde woman slightly.

"Does this uniform mean anything to you at all," Kiyone demanded. "Why must you always embarrass me? You're a disgrace to the Galaxy Police, Mihoshi!" Releasing her grasp, she pushed Mihoshi away slightly. "You're the type of officer that's dangerous to have on the force," she continued. Watching as Mihoshi's eyes filled with tears, Kiyone sighed and shook her head. "Mihoshi-"

"I know that I'm not the best partner in the world," the woman blurted out, cutting off Kiyone's sentence. "And I know I screw up a lot, too, but I try really hard, Kiyone!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she wiped at her face with her sleeve. "I-I really do," she hiccuped. "You're the best partner I could ever wish to have, and I hope that one day that's how you'll feel about me, too!"

The hardened, angry look in Kiyone's eyes slowly dissolved, and she released a low sigh. Watching as Mihoshi cried, Kiyone's tension dissipated as her body relaxed, and she shook her head. "Mihoshi… just try to pay closer attention to what we're supposed to be doing the next time," she relented. "If I screw up, then I'll need you there to clean up _my_ mess."

"Alright, Kiyone," Mihoshi sniffled, as she wiped away the last remnants of her tears. "I'll do my very best! I'll try harder than ever!"

"Right, then," Kiyone stated. "Why don't you start Yagami's shutdown process?"

"Okay," Mihoshi exclaimed, sitting back down in her seat. "Yagami, it's time for you to enter sleep mode. Cut off all the engines."

"Beginning shutdown procedures, Lady Mihoshi," Yagami stated. The soft whir of the engines began to slow down, and finally stopped. "All engines have become silent," the ship's computerized voice continued. "Should I go into lockdown?"

"No," Kiyone answered as Mihoshi looked at her. "We're expecting someone, but I will want you in stand-by mode. We'll need some power."

"As you wish, Lady Kiyone. Entering stand-by mode now." Kiyone flopped down in her chair with a soft grunt, slouching in her seat. Placing a hand to her head, a sudden, small frown creased her features.

"Yagami, run a background check on that Private Security vessel," Kiyone commanded, as she sat upright. "I want all the information you can collect."

"Their ship is called the String 4," Yagami stated after a few moments. "Officers Duuz and Valeria lead the Private Security vessel, and they're guarding this quadrant of the Oracion system."

"So everything is legit then?"

"Yes, Lady Kiyone," Yagami replied. "Nothing is out of the ordinary."

"Great," she sighed, placing her head in her hands. "There's another blemish to mar my permanent record."

"Kiyone," Mihoshi stated, turning in her seat. "I think they're ready to board our ship." The dark-haired woman looked at the screen, watching as the String 4 moved parallel to Yagami, and the connecting tunnel extended from their ship to Yagami's airlock bay.

"I'd better go greet them, then," Kiyone stated, as she stood. "You stay here, though."

"But Kiyone-"

"If something happens, you'll need to lockdown the ship," Kiyone exclaimed. "Princess Ayeka and Lord Tenchi must remain safe! It will be up to you to protect them."

"Okay, I understand, Kiyone," Mihoshi replied. "But don't worry, nothing bad will happen."

Kiyone smiled, and nodded her head. "I'm sure you're right." Grabbing her hat and placing it on her head, Kiyone left through the door and it slid closed behind her. Kiyone walked down the short corridor leading to the airlock room, and as she reached the door, she saw two figures in space suits standing in the room as she looked through the window. "So, that's them," she said softly. Reaching a hand up to a control pad, she pressed a sequence of buttons, and a soft hiss was heard as the room pressurized. As a green light flashed, the door before her slid open and she stepped into the room.

"Well, at least your intentions were honorable," Duuz's gruff voice spoke, before Kiyone could even say a word. He removed his helmet, and a woman - that Kiyone assumed was Valeria - did the same.

Narrowing her eyes, Kiyone glared slightly. "I see that this will be pleasant," she spoke sarcastically. Pulling out a device, she flipped it open, and a hologram appeared. "I'm Galaxy Police First Class Officer Kiyone," she stated, as an image of herself appeared along with her information. "I do have to apologize for the earlier incident."

"I'm Valeria, and this is my partner, Officer Duuz," the blonde woman spoke, extending her arm, and smiling as Kiyone shook her hand. "Excuse me for being forward, however, you're a little out of your jurisdiction," she continued politely. "What brings you to the Oracion system?"

"As the name implies, the Galaxy Police patrol where it's necessary," Kiyone replied as she put away her badge. "Please, come with me."

"Do us a professional courtesy, and don't treat us like second-rate officers," Duuz stated begrudgingly, as he and Valeria followed Kiyone. "I won't stand for it."

"If that's what it sounded like, that wasn't my intention," Kiyone stated. The trio entered through a door into the cockpit, causing Mihoshi to turn around.

"Oh, Kiyone," she exclaimed, as she stood up. "You're okay. I told you everything would be fine!"

"This is my partner, First Class Officer Mihoshi," Kiyone quickly introduced, as Duuz sneered.

"At your service," Mihoshi chirped, as she saluted the two officers.

"And now you're mocking us," Duuz stated angrily, causing Mihoshi to blink in surprise and confusion.

"Duuz," Valeria said gently. "Calm down."

"Look," Kiyone began. "No one's trying to treat the Private Security Force like they're inferior! We at the Galaxy Police realize the importance of your jobs out here. Your duties are commendable, and I'm sure very challenging. That said, I hope you'll be speedy with your inspection so that we can continue with _our_ job."

"Yes, we have somewhere important to be," Mihoshi added. "Why-"

"Be quiet, Mihoshi," Kiyone interrupted. Sighing, she looked back to Duuz and Valeria. "We'll cooperate, of course, but I must remind you that you're interfering with important Galaxy Police business."

"Fine," Duuz growled. "What kind of cargo are you hauling?"

"We're a patrol ship," Kiyone reminded. "We're not hauling anything. Just following leads on a case."

"Are there any other passengers aboard," Valeria asked. Before Kiyone could answer, the door leading from the passenger chamber slid open.

"Kiyone, Mihoshi," Tenchi began, as he entered the room. "What-" His voice trailed as he saw Duuz and Valeria, and he swallowed nervously. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"Who's this," Duuz demanded.

"Just one of the two passengers aboard," Kiyone quickly answered. She groaned slightly as the door hissed as it opened a second time. Looking up, she saw Ayeka enter the room.

"What's all the commotion," the Juraian princess asked. "The ship shook so violently not too long ago. Is everything alright?" Beside Kiyone, Valeria gasped.

"Aren't you the first princess of Jurai, Princess Ayeka," Valeria asked.

Ayeka smiled, and nodded her head. "Yes," she answered, as she turned to look at Kiyone. "Are they going to assist in our search for Ryoko's ship?"

"No, Ms. Ayeka," Kiyone stated. A disappointed look crossed Ayeka's face, and she sighed.

"Well, do they have any information, then," she pressed.

"Is this about that missing Juraian princess," Valeria asked suddenly, causing Ayeka to look at her. "We may be of assistance to you. No ship can pass through this quadrant without our knowing it."

"Valeria," Duuz began in a warning tone. "Let the Galaxy Police handle the affairs of the Juraian family. It's out of our jurisdiction. Besides, there's almost nothing worse than dealing with royal-types."

"You know we can't do that, Duuz," Valeria replied. "If this ship passed through here, then we have to help. The lines of jurisdiction will allow it."

"Please," Tenchi pleaded. "We could use your help. It's important that we track down this ship, before anything worse than has already happened occurs."

"Fine," Duuz stated with a grunt. "But you'll have to come with us to our base of operations."

"We'll follow you, then," Kiyone said, as she held back a sigh. Duuz shook his head, and then turned on his heel, leaving the room.

"We'll be as helpful as we can, Princess," Valeria stated, turning to Ayeka. "Duuz seems rough on the outside, but he has a good heart. So do not let his mannerisms offend you." Nodding her head, she turned to follow her partner.

"Kiyone, did I do something wrong," Ayeka asked, as she saw the look on the woman's face.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Kiyone answered. "The Private Security has good intentions, but they'll probably hinder our search more than help it." She paused, sighing as she shook her head. "Mihoshi, start Yagami up again."

"Alright, Kiyone!"

"And Ayeka," Kiyone began. "Just try to relax, and let us do our job from here on, okay? That means _no more_ interfering."

"A-alright, Kiyone," Ayeka said softly, watching as the woman left the room. She jumped slightly as a hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned to see Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi?"

"Why don't we just have a seat out here, Ms. Ayeka," he suggested. She allowed Tenchi to lead her to extra seats in the cockpit. As he buckled himself in, he allowed his thoughts to wander. _"Where are you, Sasami,"_ he thought silently. _"I hope both you and Ryoko are alright."_

* * *

"Nyah," Ryoko groaned, as she felt her head spinning. She could feel the cold, hard ground underneath her, and as she brought up a hand to press against her pounding head, the sound of chains rattled. "That bastard," she stated vehemently, as she remembered what had happened to her. "What the hell did he do to me?"

"So, you're finally awake, Ms. Space Pirate."

Ryoko's eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice, and her vision swam before her eyes as his face slowly came into focus. He was kneeling next to her, and the taunting smile on his face was already beginning to piss her off. Sitting up to her knees, Ryoko glared at him. Then it suddenly dawned on her that they were in a different place, and she gasped as she took in her surroundings. "Where are we, Gene," she demanded, as she looked around the small room.

"On my ship, but don't worry about that," Gene stated with a wink. "You're safe, for the time being. I can't say the same for you once when we turn you in, though. And it's really too bad. You're cute."

Ryoko sneered at him, and then turned away. _"I've gotta get out of here,"_ she thought, annoyed. She looked around once again, and noticed from where she was, that she really couldn't see anything. Placing her hands against the floor, she slowly began to push herself up until she was standing.

"Y-you can still move," Gene stammered, in a slightly nervous tone.

"Well it does look that way, doesn't it," Ryoko replied. She took a few, wobbly experimental steps, and as she stumbled, she reached her arms out, and caught herself against a wall. Leaning against the surface and breathing heavily, she rested for a few moments before she pushed off the wall and began walking towards the only door in the room.

"Where do you think you're going," Gene demanded. "You're supposed to be a prisoner, you know! You can't just go walking where you want to." As she continued towards the door, ignoring his words, Gene moved to her quickly, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "Hey, are you even listening?"

"Get the hell off of me," Ryoko stated angrily. Mustering what little strength she had regained, she placed a hand against his chest and pushed him away. Surprised at her sudden movement, Gene released his hold, and she stumbled backwards. As she fell into the door, it opened, and she fell, landing hard on her back.

"Lady Ryoko?"

Ryoko opened her eyes, and saw a pink, cylindrical object floating above her head. It moved back as she sat up, and she frowned slightly. "What are you," she asked.

"I'm Gilliam." He floated towards her, only to have her bat him away with her hand. "Well, you're just as rude as Gene," he stated, causing her to scowl. "May I ask what you're doing out here?" Ryoko ignored his question as she stood up, and began walking away from him. As Gilliam began to float after her, the door behind him slid open. Gene ran out of the room, only to collide with Gilliam, knocking them both to the ground.

"Damn it, Gilliam," Gene cursed, as he grabbed his nose. "Why don't you watch it!"

"My apologies, Gene," Gilliam stated, as he floated back up into the air.

"Yeah, whatever," Gene replied. "Just tell me which way Ryoko went."

"I believe she was headed for the cockpit."

Cursing under his breath, Gene pushed himself up off the ground, and ran in the direction of the ship's control center. Upon entering the room, he nearly ran into Ryoko, who stood in the doorway. "I think you've done enough sight-seeing for now, Ryoko," Gene began. "Let's go." As he reached towards her, she moved forward, further into the room.

"So, this is your ship," she asked, as Gene followed her into the room. She looked around, and frowned slightly. "Where is everyone?"

"Look, my patience is wearing thin," he began, as he watched her walk around with a wary eye.

"What is the piece of junk called, anyway?"

"Hey! The Outlaw Star is _not_ a piece of junk," Gene stated angrily. "She's the fastest ship in the galaxy!"

"If you say so," Ryoko replied nonchalantly, as she sunk down in the pilot's chair. A daunting, flirtatious smile appeared on her face as she sat up. "Tell me, Gene, what's the bounty worth on my head?"

"I don't have time for this," he yelled slightly. "You need to get up, now or I'm gonna-"

"Is it worth your life," she interrupted, a sudden edge in her voice. Gene looked at her in surprise, and saw a challenging glint in her eyes. "Once I find a way out of your little toy, here, I'm going to enjoy paying you back!" She frowned as Gene suddenly began to laugh, and she glared at him. "What's so damn funny?"

"Do you really think you'll be able to get out of those restraints," he demanded. "It was given to us by a Juraian inventor, with a guarantee that no matter how hard you tried, you wouldn't be able to break it." Gene smiled as Ryoko scowled, and both turned to look as a door slid open.

"Gene, I thought I heard your voice in here," Melfina stated, as she entered the room. Jim followed behind her, supporting Sasami as she walked. The affects of the gas were still evident. She relied heavily on Jim's support as her head bobbed with her movement, and her eyes were glazed over slightly. "The Princess is feeling somewhat better, now, although…." Melfina allowed her voice to trail as she spotted Ryoko, and her hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped. "Gene, are you alright?"

"Sasami," Ryoko exclaimed, as she stood up. Jim looked up sharply at the sound of Ryoko's voice, and he looked at Gene uncertainly.

"Don't just stand there, get her out of here Jim," Gene exclaimed, as he moved to restrain Ryoko. "Now!"

"You bastards," Ryoko exclaimed. "What the hell have you done to her!" Her fists were balled at her sides tightly, with her knuckles turning white. She looked at Gene, and anger flashed in her eyes. "I warned you! I warned you that if any harm were to come to Sasami, you'd pay for it!" She began to form her beam sword in her hand, and as she did so, electricity danced around the shackles on her wrist. Gritting her teeth, her sword fully formed, and she lunged at Gene. However, the electricity intensified, and she screamed as it struck her repeatedly. The sword dissipated, and she fell down to her knees.

"You're a slow learner," Gene commented, as he watched Ryoko breath unevenly.

"So I've been told," she wheezed.

"Gene," Jim began.

"I told you to get Sasami out of here," Gene shot back.

"Ryoko," Sasami murmured inaudibly.

"Let's go, Sasami," Jim stated, as he turned her back around towards the door. Sasami looked back over her shoulder, and she blinked as her sight came into focus.

"Let me go," she exclaimed suddenly. She struggled against Jim's grasp as she saw Ryoko, and pulled away from him forcefully.

"Sasami, wait," Jim protested.

"Ryoko," Sasami cried, ignoring Jim as she ran towards the woman. Pushing past Gene, she fell down next to Ryoko, and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist in a tight hug. "Why are they doing this to us," she sobbed hysterically, burying her face into the woman's bosom. "Why have they taken us prisoner?"

"Shh, Sasami, it'll be okay," Ryoko stated. "I'll get us out of this, I promise." Sasami gasped as a hand wrapped around her upper arm, and she felt herself being pulled away from Ryoko. "No, stop it," Ryoko yelled, watching as Gene pulled Sasami away. "This is all so stupid! You don't know anything about us!"

"Look, I don't care about your sad, tragic past," Gene snapped. "All I care about is the bounty."

"Let me go," Sasami yelled. "I just want to be with Ryoko!" Pulling away from Gene, she drew back her foot, and kicked him in his shin. Cursing loudly, he released his grip, and Sasami ran back over to Ryoko's side.

"Little brat," he stated. "Don't be such a royal pain in the ass, Princess." Gasping, Sasami looked at him in surprise. "All we want to do is take you safely back to your family, and get the reward for our trouble."

"Back to my family," she demanded. "I don't want to go back to my family! What are you even talking about?"

Ignoring her question, Gene looked up in Ryoko's direction. "What, did you brainwash her or something?"

"Just shut up," Ryoko stated quietly.

Confusion passed over Sasami's face, as she looked at Ryoko. "What… what's going on? I knew something was wrong, Ryoko. You've been acting so strangely. What is he talking about?"

"There's a bounty on my head, Sasami," Ryoko answered. "A big one, and your put it there. They think I kidnapped you."

"Well, that's crazy," Sasami protested. "I stowed away on your ship! How could they possibly think-"

"Oh don't be so naïve, Sasami," Ryoko cut her off. "With my past, and the history between me and your family, do you really think that thought _wouldn't_ cross their minds? Of course I'm a suspect! They wouldn't doubt it for a second."

"You're right, Ryoko," Sasami stated with a deep sense of remorse. "I should have known this would happen. Please, you have to forgive me!" Ryoko simply smiled at the young Juraian girl, and rubbed the top of her head.

"Hey, don't give up hope just yet," she said. "I told you I'd get us out of this."

Sighing, Gene ran a hand through his hair. "Why don't you have a seat, Sasami," he suggested. "We'll be taking off again pretty soon."

"I'll stay right here," she replied stubbornly, as she sat on the ground next to Ryoko.

"Sasami," Jim stated quietly. "You should take Gene's advice. The ride might-"

"Don't you talk to me, Jim," she yelled suddenly, cutting him off. "You're the worst! You pretended to be my friend."

"It wasn't like that, Sasami," Jim protested, taking a step towards her.

"No," she exclaimed, as she looked at him defiantly. "I don't want to hear anything else you have to say!" She watched as his shoulders slumped forward slightly, and then he turned away from her altogether. Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Sasami brought her hands up, rubbing her arms as a chill went through her. She gasped as she felt a cloth wrapped around her arm, and looking down, she noticed her injury was bandaged, from when she had fallen. _"Why, Jim,"_ she thought, as she rubbed her arm gingerly. _"Why'd you have to betray my trust?"_

"Hey, what's all the racket about," Aisha asked from the door, as she and Suzuka entered the room. Noticing Sasami, she smiled toothily. "You know, this thing is really sort of cute," she stated, as she held Ryo-oh-ki out for her inspection.

"Oh, Ryo-chan," Sasami gasped. "Let her go!" Ryo-oh-ki's ears moved slightly, and she slowly looked up. Upon seeing both Sasami and Ryoko, she began to wriggle in Aisha's grip.

"Hey," Aisha protested, as the cabbit scratched her furiously. Releasing her hold on the petite animal, Ryo-oh-ki jumped down, and ran to Sasami.

"Nice job protecting the Princess, Ryo-oh-ki," Ryoko stated sarcastically. Ears drooping, the cabbit looked at Ryoko, mewing pathetically. "Yeah, yeah, Ryo-chan, you did as good as you could," she continued, crossing her legs and slouching as she lazily rested her hands on the ground. "If only I could get out of these damn shackles!"

"Mreow!" Ryo-oh-ki moved towards Ryoko, and sniffed the shackles around her wrists. Taking them into her mouth, she tried to chew through them. Electricity crackled around the chain, and then zapped both her and Ryoko.

"Ryo-chan," Sasami exclaimed. Reaching out, she grabbed a hold of the cabbit, being shocked in the process. Clenching her jaw, she managed to pull Ryo-oh-ki away. "Oh, are you alright," she asked, looking down at the animal as her eyes swirled.

"Just give it up already," Gene stated, waving a hand in an annoyed fashion. "You're not going to be able to remove those restraints. Melfina!"

"Yes, Gene?"

"Let's get ready to go," he said, as he hopped into the pilot's seat. Behind him, Melfina climbed down into the navigation chamber, and it raised up from the ground with the bars still in place.

"Gene," Gilliam's voice spoke suddenly.

"Yeah, what is it, Gilliam," Gene asked, his fingers running expertly over the console as he prepared to launch.

"You have another message from Heifong. Shall I patch it through?"

Looking up at the screen sharply, Gene nodded his head. "Yeah, go ahead," he replied. As soon as Fred appeared onscreen, the red-haired man scowled slightly. "What's goin' on, Fred," he demanded. "Something must be up, for you to call us twice in a row. You're not backing out on us, are you?"

"Whoa, whoa, Gene, calm down," Fred exclaimed. "I'm just glad I caught you before you got here."

"Yeah, we were just about to head there to Hugo," Gene replied, relaxing slightly. "We had to make a pit stop."

"Well, don't."

"What, wait a minute," Jim stated, joining the conversation. "What do you mean?"

"Your client has changed her contact point," Fred continued. "So, it would be a waste of time for you to come here. I'll send you her new location."

"Yeah, thanks Fred," Gene said.

"We have unfinished business, too, don't forget," Fred reminded. "So make sure to come here when your business in done elsewhere." The screen went blank as Fred waved, and Gene sat in his chair quietly.

"Uh, Gene? Are you okay?"

Looking over at Jim, Gene let out a sigh. "He's going to make us pay back every last wong that we owe him," he replied. "He was really serious about practicing good business."

"Well, as long as I get my cut, I'll be happy," Aisha stated, sliding into her seat.

"Mel," Gene exclaimed, ignoring Aisha's comment. "Are you ready yet?"

The bars retracted, revealing Melfina, and she opened her eyes, looking out at the crew. "All systems are green," she replied.

"Oh, I see what kind of ship you run, Gene," Ryoko drawled. "How kinky." Melfina looked towards her, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Aren't you going to drown in there," Sasami asked suddenly, concern creeping into her voice. Melfina smiled at the girl, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Sasami," she stated. "But thank you."

"S-sure," Sasami whispered, averting her eyes to avoid the woman's gaze.

"Gene," Gilliam's voice spoke. "The information that Fred sent has been extracted." An image appeared on the screen, and he continued, "It looks like you'll be going to the Towards Stars Inn, on transit station Symka 5."

"Symka 5," Jim repeated, his voice wavering slightly. Gene glanced over at him briefly, and then nodded his head as he turned back to the screen.

"Alright then," he exclaimed. "Melfina, set a course for us."

"Our estimated arrival time will be about an hour, Gene," Melfina stated. "Everyone should just relax, and leave everything up to me."

* * *

Sasami stood in a void, unsure of her surroundings once again. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she realized, with a sinking feeling, that she was terribly alone. No sensation of light existed in the place. Everything around her was pitch black and she didn't know up from down, left from right. That changed, however, as several buildings slowly rose from the ground all around her, throwing her back into a familiar place. Gasping, she looked with a wandering eye at the building now looming in front of her.

The sound of footsteps running caught her attention, causing her to cautiously follow the sound. She stopped immediately after, however, and confusion gripped her as she found herself suddenly in the middle of a temple. Laughter filled the air as she caught a glimpse of a figure disappearing around the corner, and she began to run after it.

"Wait," she called out. "Who are you?" As she came around the corner, she stopped as she saw the figure - a girl that looked around her age - standing motionless in front of a wall. "H-hello," Sasami called out, her voice wavering. "Who are you? Where are we?" The figure laughed again, and as the girl turned around, the Juraian princess gasped in surprise. "What's going on," she demanded, horrified. "Why do you look like me!"

Turning around fully, the girl smiled at Sasami. "I am you, Supreme One," she spoke eerily. Sasami began to back away as the girl advanced towards her, however she stopped as the girl suddenly disappeared. Wrapping her arms around herself, Sasami began to sob quietly as she sank to the ground.

"Why is this happening," she cried, digging her nails into her arms. "What's going on?"

"Welcome back to your place of origin," the girl's voice suddenly whispered, her breath hot against Sasami's ear. A body pressed close against Sasami's back, and a cold, damp hand caressed her cheek. "You are the catalyst." Screaming, Sasami scrambled away from the girl, half-crawling and half-running. As Sasami reached the wall the girl had been previously standing by, she pressed herself against it, allowing her tears to flow freely.

"Please," she sobbed, crying into the wall. "Just leave me alone!" A light flashed behind her, and Sasami's body tensed once again.

"This is such a terrible ordeal for you, isn't it Sasami," a woman's voice asked softly. The Juraian girl's crying ceased, and slowly, she turned to see a person very familiar to her. Standing, she ran over to the woman, throwing herself into her awaiting arms.

"Tsunami," she cried.

"Shh, and listen carefully to me, Sasami," Tsunami shushed, stroking the girl's hair. "I have entered your dreams, to issue you a warning. You must never step foot upon this desolate planet until the appointed time. You are the catalyst, young princess, and if you come here, then you will awaken a great power. She has already awoken from her sleep, but she is trapped here, within this temple."

"I don't understand," Sasami murmured, as she looked up into the woman's face.

"You don't need to, for the moment," Tsunami replied with a gentle smile. The look fell from her face, however, and a frown replaced it. "My time is almost up, I'm afraid. You must wake up now, Sasami."

"Tsunami," a voice spoke, as a wind passed through the temple. Both Sasami and Tsunami turned as a faint green glow began to emanate from the wall, and the Juraian girl gasped as a figure began to emerge from the flat surface. A head appeared first, and then the torso of a woman. More features began to form, and soon, brown locks of hair fell from the once-bald head of the figure. Strange markings appeared on her face, and as she opened her eyes, cold violet-blue oculars stared out at the woman and the girl.

"Run, Sasami," Tsunami exclaimed, pushing her slightly. "Go!" Turning on her heel, the young princess began to run towards the entrance of the temple. Behind her, a pair of arms snaked out from the wall, and shot straight for Tsunami. However, they passed through her as the woman began to fade away. Her image shimmered, and then was gone.

"Tsunami," the figure yelled out. Eyes narrowed, the woman focused on Sasami's retreating figure, and reached out for her. As she grabbed a hold of Sasami's hair, the girl screamed out in pain.

"Let me go!" She felt herself being pulled inevitably towards the wall, despite her painful struggle to get away. She could feel her hair coming loose, as strands fell in her face. Soon the hands were turning her around, and as she looked into the woman's face, a numbing fear passed through her.

"Bring her back," the woman hissed, as her eyes filled with hatred. "Bring Tsunami back!"

"I-I can't," Sasami stammered. Her eyes widened as the woman's hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply. "P-please…"

"I will not remain trapped in this prison," the woman continued. "You will come to me, or you will die!" Slowly, she began to regress into the wall, pulling Sasami with her.

"Can't…breath," Sasami whispered, as her lungs burned for air. Her sight began to get foggy around the edges, and then everything began to turn black. "R-Ryoko… help… me…"

* * *

Ryoko sat quietly on the ground, staring blankly at Gene. Ryo-oh-ki rested peacefully in her lap and Sasami, who sat leaning against her, had slipped off into a slumber shortly after the ship had departed. And so, out of boredom, the woman had resorted to studying the crew of the Outlaw Star. Every once in a while, her eyes would pass over to look at her other captors, however her eyes would always return to the red-haired man. _"Damn it,"_ she cursed inwardly, narrowing her eyes in concentration. _"He has to have a key or something to get me the hell out of these restraints."_ Her eyes passed over his form again, and she quirked an eyebrow. "But where," she whispered out loud. He looked over suddenly, and her gaze shifted to meet his.

"What are you staring at," he demanded, causing the rest of the crew to look in their direction. "You're not planning something, are you?" Instead of answering his question, however, Ryoko simply smiled. Slightly unnerved, Gene turned his attention away from her, and looked back at the screen.

"Idiot," she snorted with a laugh.

"Ryoko," Sasami spoke quietly, suddenly, drawing the woman's attention. "…help me." Her head lolled to the side, before she fell backwards. Landing on her back, her breath came out with a soft _whoosh_, leaving her staring up at the ceiling blankly.

"What? What's the matter," she asked, frowning slightly. When she didn't get any sort of answer, her stomach began to turn. "Sasami, aren't you going to answer me," Ryoko asked, as concern crept into her voice. Pushing Ryo-oh-ki from her lap, she moved closer to the princess. Looking down at the girl, she saw the vacant look in her eyes, and gasped. "Sasami!"

Gene looked over as Ryoko gasped. Walking over towards the woman after he jumped out from his seat, he kneeled down next to her. "What is it," he asked, glancing down at his charge.

"Sasami," Ryoko exclaimed once again, ignoring Gene's question. She grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Wake up, Sasami!"

"Mreow," Ryo-oh-ki mewed quietly, as she licked Sasami's face.

"Sasami," Gene echoed. "Hey, wake up." Frowning, he grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"Gene, what is it," Jim began, getting up from his seat and rushing over to join him. A horrible thought struck him, as he stared down at her still form. "Is she-"

"No, she's fine," he interrupted.

Jim sighed in relief, and his brow shot up in surprise as a faint light emitted from Sasami's forehead. "What the hell's that," he exclaimed, watching as the symbol upon her forehead began to glow.

"Sasami," Ryoko questioned. The glow slowly faded, causing the former space pirate to gasp. Instead of triangles, two circles were now upon Sasami's forehead. Ryoko looked down at her wrists as the jewels there began to glow, and her eyes widened slightly. "No, Tsunami," she whispered. "Tsunami is awakening. It's too soon!"

"Tsunami," Jim asked, vaguely aware as Suzuka and Aisha came up behind the group. "Who is-"

"No," Ryoko screamed suddenly, cutting him off. "You come back here, do you hear me?" Tears began to sting at her eyes, and she squeezed them shut briefly, before looking back down at the girl, her golden eyes flashing with determination. "Damn it, Sasami, wake up!" She slapped the girl across the face, waiting for some sort of reaction. Time seemed to slow, before Sasami finally blinked.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Sasami quickly sat up, her breathing ragged. She felt a dull pain on her face, and she brought a hand up to touch her stinging cheek. Her sudden movement caused her hair to come loose from her braid, and as her hair fell forward into her face, Ryoko inhaled sharply. _"Unbelievable,"_ Ryoko's mind wandered. _"She looks just like Tsunami…"_ Looking up at Ryoko, Sasami blinked once again, her eyesight finally coming into focus. "Ryoko," she stated quietly, before glancing around her. "Why are you all sitting around me?"

"You scared us!" Sasami looked over at Jim as he came forward, enveloping her in a hug. "You scared the hell out of us," he repeated, hugging her tightly.

"Jim," she exclaimed in surprise, her voice trailing. She awkwardly brought her arms up, and as she was about to return his hug she stopped herself, opting instead to pull away. "Jim, I'm fine now, thank you," she stated. She looked down as Ryo-oh-ki jumped into her lap, missing the look of disappointment on Jim's face. She smiled as she took the cabbit into her arms, and hugged her tightly. "I'm fine now," she repeated.

"Sasami, what happened," Ryoko asked, gaining her attention. _"And why was Tsunami starting to awake,"_ she added quietly.

"I had a premonition, Ryoko," Sasami answered, her eyes tearing slightly. "Something terrible is going to happen. Somehow..." she paused, frowning in contemplation. "Somehow, it involves me."

"Gene," Melfina asked suddenly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Mel," he answered, standing up once again. "Everything seems fine."

"Good," she stated, her voice flooding with relief. "We've reached our destination. Symka 5 if within range now."

"Then prepare to make a landing," Gene instructed, slipping back into the pilot's chair. He looked up as Sasami walked past him, cradling Ryo-oh-ki in her arms. Her long, cyan-colored hair dragged along the ground behind her as she walked, and she stopped as she reached the view-window. Placing a hand against the glass, she looked out at the transit station below the ship, as it grew nearer. She looked up as a hand touched her shoulder, and saw Ryoko's smiling reflection in the glass.

Before too long, the ship was docked at an available bay. As Melfina rose up from the navigational center, the other crewmembers made preparations for departure. Gene slipped on his overcoat, while Suzuka stood calmly with her sword resting at her side and Jim watched Ryoko and Sasami quietly. Aisha, however, stretched her arms over her head, and let out an excite growl.

"Oh, I can almost taste the bounty reward," she exclaimed. "In just a matter of moments, we're going to be stinkin', filthy rich!"

"Show some restraint, Aisha," Suzuka stated. "Don't forget, Gene does have quite a large debt to repay."

"Aww, Suzu!"

"Do not call me Suzu," she sighed.

"Ms. Ryoko," Melfina said, causing Ryoko to look up. "I'm sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances."

"I'm sure you are," she replied, somewhat coldly.

"I'm being sincere," Melfina exclaimed, one hand flying to her chest. "I'm sure we could have been friends, if it weren't for the bounty."

Smiling with a shrug, Ryoko looked back at the dark-haired woman. "I'm sure we'll never know," she stated. "I, for one, have had enough of your company." Wrapping an arm around Sasami's waist, she waved at the group with a flick of her wrist, and then stepped back towards the window, phasing through it. The Outlaw Star crew watched in shock, as she, Sasami, and Ryo-oh-ki dropped out of sight.

"Gene, what just happened," Jim asked, dumbfounded.

"The bounty," Aisha screamed. "This can't be happening!"

"Gene, correct me if I'm wrong," Suzuka began, "but wasn't the device Fred gave us supposed to _prevent_ Ryoko from using her powers?"

"Don't ask me," he exclaimed, frustrated. "And while we're all standing here, she's getting away!" Grabbing his weapon, he checked to make sure he had some shells. "I'm way too close to getting that reward, to let her escape now. Let's go!"

__

To Be Continued . . .


	10. 9: No Need for Escapes, 1

****

I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 9: No Need for Escapes, Part 1

* * *

A small gasp escaped from Sasami as she felt herself and Ryoko falling towards the ground. She tightened her grasp around Ryo-oh-ki as Ryoko's hold tightened around her waist, and her long, cyan-colored hair fanned out behind her like a banner. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward, resting her head against Ryoko's chest.

"Those idiots," Ryoko muttered, her voice reverberating in Sasami's ear. "To think that they thought they could actually capture _me_. What a joke!"

"Ryoko," Sasami began, pulling back slightly to look up at her. "What are we going to do?"

"First, we need to-" Her sentence cut off and she gasped as the shackles once again began to shock her. "D-damn," she cursed, struggling to get Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki safely to the ground. "Not again!"

"Ryoko," Sasami exclaimed, "I'm slipping!"

Cursing once again, Ryoko tried to get a better grasp on the girl. However, the pain became too much, and Sasami fell from her arms. As Sasami screamed Ryoko's name, the woman gritted her teeth. "Hang on," she exclaimed. "Sasami!" Flipping her body around, and ignoring the shocks, Ryoko extended her hand out towards the flailing girl, speeding her flight to catch up to her. Sasami reached her hand out as well, and as Ryoko grabbed her wrist, she pulled the Juraian girl back towards her. Finally they reached the ground, and as Ryoko landed, it buckled underneath the pressure, caving in around her.

"Ryoko, are you okay," Sasami asked, her voice shaky. She climbed out of the crater, and Ryoko crawled out after her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, breathing heavily. Ryoko turned her head slightly as she heard movement from the Outlaw Star. "We need to get going, Sasami," she stated, standing up. "We don't have much time before they get here."

"They couldn't have gotten very far," Gene's shout was heard. Sasami's eyes widened in concern, and Ryoko frowned.

"There's no time now," she exclaimed. Turning towards the Juraian girl, she pushed Sasami gently. "Get out of here!"

"But Ryoko-"

"I'll hold them back," Ryoko shouted, cutting Sasami off. Her features softened as she caught the look on Sasami's face, and the hard look in her eyes lessened. "Once you get away, I'll come after you."

"I know you will," Sasami replied, nodding her head firmly. Turning on her heel, she began to run away from the ship. "Let's go, Ryo-oh-ki," she called back over her shoulder. The cabbit mewed, and then bounded after the girl. Smiling slightly, Ryoko turned around just as the crew of the Outlaw Star exited the ship.

"It's about time you got here," Ryoko commented, as the Crew stood in front of her. "I was beginning to get a little bored."

"Where's Sasami," Jim demanded. Ryoko glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," she replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "Maybe I killed her. I don't need that extra baggage anymore."

"Bullshit!"

Ryoko arched her eyebrow even further. "Well, you're no fun," she stated. Nodding her head to the side, she continued, "Sasami went that way. Not that you'll be able to catch up to her, or that I'll even let you pass by me." She looked up in Gene's direction, as she heard the sound of his gun hum with energy.

"Go after her, Jim," he stated, aiming the gun at Ryoko. "And you too, Suzuka. Aisha and I will handle things here." Nodding in agreement, Jim and Suzuka ran off in the direction Ryoko had indicated earlier.

"Gene-"

"I think it's best if you just head towards the hotel, Melfina," Gene began. "To meet our contact, in case we're late." Glancing over at her, he winked. "We wouldn't want to make a bad impression."

Offering a smile, Melfina nodded her head in agreement. "I'll see you there, then," she replied. As she ran in the general direction where the hotel was, Gene turned back to look at Ryoko.

"I'm really sick of all this run-around crap," he stated. "You're almost more trouble that you're worth."

Ryoko chuckled, and then gave a small pout. "Oh? You don't feel the same way Melfina does," she asked. "We couldn't have been friends? My feelings are hurt, Gene. I was really hoping to-"

"Just shut up," Gene snapped, cutting her off. He scowled as he watched Ryoko laugh. "I have half the mind to let Aisha knock you out. What's so damn funny?"

"You know, these restraints seem a little flawed, don't you think," she asked. "I was still able to use my powers, even if for a short time. And this last time I used my powers, the shock was a lot weaker."

"Your point being?"

Glancing at Aisha, who had spoken, Ryoko smiled slightly. "Do you want to know a little secret," she asked, dropping her voice to just above a whisper. Widening her smile, she continued before they even had a chance to reply, "Tsunami's brief appearance gave me just the power boost I needed."

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Gene stated, waving his gun slightly, ushering her to start walking. "Now get moving."

"Uh-uh, not so fast," Ryoko chided, waving a finger in the air. "Just give me a second to show you what I mean." Frowning warily, Gene watched as Ryoko raised her hands to the collar at her neck. With golden eyes flashing mischievously, Ryoko gave a small grunt as she began to pull at the restraint. As electricity crackled, Gene and Aisha could only stare in bewilderment as Ryoko effortlessly pulled the collar away. As she did so, the chains around her wrists and ankles began falling away.

"Oh shit," Gene cursed, stammering as his aim faltered. Ryoko smiled, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you surprised," she asked. "I am too, actually. But at least we get to have some real fun, now."

Gene quickly raised the gun in her direction once again, and as his finger squeezed the trigger, Ryoko threw a beam sword at him, knocking the gun away. Gritting her teeth, she phased out of the spot she stood, reappearing next to Aisha. The cat-woman didn't have time to react to the fist speeding towards her, and pain exploded at her jaw as she felt herself flying back. With vicious laughter, Ryoko flew after her.

"Oh my, she's really pissed off," a woman spoke, as two cloaked figures stood at either side of her. The trio had been watching the heated exchange from a distance, and now, they watched as Ryoko attacked her would-be captors relentlessly. "My," the woman continued, shaking her head slightly, "what a temper. But it _is_ my fault she's so mad, afterall." Throwing her head back, she began to laugh.

"Shouldn't we go after the others," one of her companions questioned in an even tone. "In case the Princess retaliates?"

"I don't think that will happen, gentlemen," she stated confidently, her laughter subsiding. The second figure shook his head, pulling back the hood that hid his features. Concern was expressed openly on his handsome face, and as he began to speak, the woman held up her hand, silencing him. "I already know what you're going to say," she began, moving her hand thoughtfully to her chin, "And you're right. We probably should stop things from getting too out of hand."

"It's agreed," the first figure spoke once again. The words were barely out of his mouth before he began running in the direction Sasami had gone earlier. Throwing a brief glance back in Ryoko's direction, the second man pulled his hood back into place, and followed behind the other man. A small smile crossed the woman's face as she looked back down towards Ryoko and the others. Shaking her head slightly, she began to walk slowly towards them.

* * *

Sasami came to a stop, placing her hands on her knees as she bent forward. She took in deep breaths of air as she tried to catch her breath, and she could feel sweat trickling down the back of her neck, sending shivers through her body. Taking in one last breath, she straightened herself, and cast a glance in the direction she had run from.

"Mreow," Ryo-oh-ki exclaimed, as she caught up with the Juraian girl, stopping abruptly. Her chest moved rapidly as she panted, and she raised her ears into the air to listen to her surroundings.

"I know, Ryo-chan," Sasami replied, breathing slightly raggedly. "We can't stop for long. But I need to rest." Her body stiffened as Ryo-oh-ki suddenly began to growl, and turning around fully, she saw Jim and Suzuka running after her. Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she took off running once again, however Ryo-oh-ki stayed behind.

"Sasami, wait," she heard Jim call after her. Ryo-oh-ki's growl deepened, and as Jim and Suzuka drew closer, she leapt at them. Quickly ducking, Jim continued on as Ryo-oh-ki sailed past him, biting down onto Suzuka's sword. Slowing down for only a second, Jim looked back at Suzuka.

"Keep going after her, Jim," she instructed. "I'll catch up." She watched as he nodded his head and continued to follow after Sasami, then turned her attention back down at Ryo-oh-ki. The cabbit still had a firm grip on her sword, causing Suzuka to frown slightly. "I'm sorry to do this to you," she apologized. Swinging out her sword, her sword technique sent the cabbit flying through the air. Closing her eyes, she turned to follow after Jim. However, she stopped suddenly as she heard a noise behind her. Tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword, she slowly turned around to see a cloaked figure. It was a man, she could tell, by his broad shoulders, and she narrowed her eyes slightly as he took a step forward.

"I'm sure that the Princess Sasami wouldn't appreciate you mistreating her friends," he spoke. Moving his arm, he pulled Ryo-oh-ki from the folds of his cape. She shook visibly, however was unharmed physically.

"And just who are you," Suzuka demanded. He walked over towards where a stack of crates lay, placing the cabbit down gently. Suzuka watched him silently, as he walked to stand back where he had been standing before.

"What are you intentions for the Princess," he asked, ignoring her question.

"If you won't answer my question, I don't have any intention of answering yours," she retorted. She turned once again, intending to leave. However rapid, yet light, footsteps caught her attention, and spinning around, she brought her sword up just as the man took a swing at her with the sword he had suddenly in his hand. Their weapons met, and they pushed away from each other, jumping apart.

"Impressive," he stated simply. Suzuka watched as he reached a hand up, pushing back his hood. Strange markings covered his face, and his shock of red hair blew in the light breeze. Suzuka's eyes narrowed as she studied him, and she raised her sword in front of her defensively.

"Who are you," she demanded.

"Ryo-oh-ki, go and find the Princess," he stated, causing the cabbit to look at him. Mewing in agreement, she bounded off without protest. He turned back towards Suzuka, flashing her a mysterious smile before he charged at her.

* * *

Ryoko laughed as Aisha went sailing through the air once again. The cat-woman grunted in pain as she hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop. With shaky arms, she pushed herself up to a sitting position, and looked up towards Ryoko. Her sight was fuzzy, blurred from the blood that seeped into her eye from the wound on her forehead.

Standing up, Aisha balled her fists tightly, digging her nails into the palms of her hands. "I'm a mighty Ctarl-ctarl," she growled angrily. "I won't be beaten by you!" With a scream, she charged towards Ryoko, however the woman phased out of harm's way, sinking down through the ground and out of sight. Frowning, she glanced towards the ship, as Gene came running towards her. "Where the hell have you been," she demanded angrily.

"I had to get my weapon," he retorted. "Or did you forget she knocked it out of my hand?"

"You were hiding, coward!"

"The hell I was," he yelled back angrily. "For a Ctarl-ctarl, you sure were getting your ass handed to you, and I wasn't about to jump in there without some sort of defense!"

"Yeah, whatever," she replied heatedly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Where did she go, anyway," Gene asked, glancing around. Aisha didn't have the chance to answer, as the ground began to shake, throwing them both off-balance. Together, they watched as Ryoko rose up from the ground, their eyes widening in horror, as she appeared to be sitting on… _something_. It was a bulky, white form of a monster with red, beady eyes and its' black, gaping mouth hung open, revealing dangerous-looking teeth. The scream it released sent chills down their spines, and even the fearless Ctarl-ctarl woman took a cautious step back. As it rose from the ground completely, it took a step, sinking its' razor-sharp claws into the ground. The ground caved in under its' weight.

"I think it's time for you to learn the other reason I am so feared throughout the universe," Ryoko spoke, smiling tauntingly. "They call me the demon summoner, and this guy here is the reason why," she continued, stroking its' head almost admiringly. "It obeys my every whim. Should I give you a demonstration?" The demon moved with her words, and Aisha's hair stood on end.

"Well, there's really no use in trying to run from that thing," Aisha spoke grimly. Crouching down towards the ground, she fell slightly onto all fours. A low growl escaped her throat, as she charged at the ominous creature. Becoming airborne, she jumped up at the demon, only to be caught by its' monstrous hand. It began to squeeze her tightly within its' grasp, and she screamed in pain. Gritting her teeth, she clawed at its' hand, and then bit down hard on it - all in an attempt to escape.

"That's useless," Ryoko laughed from her perch atop its' head. She was momentarily distracted from her mirth as she spotted Gene running towards the creature, shooting off rounds from his projectile. "Idiot," she grunted. Standing, she called down to the red-haired man, "That's useless, too, Gene! Your weapons aren't going to work."

Aisha had all but become still, her energy nearly spent in her struggle. "Gene," she whimpered in a pained voice. The creature let out another shrill, and Aisha screamed in agony once again as its' grip tightened around her some more.

"Dammit," Gene cursed. "Let her go. Now!" He raised his gun up towards Ryoko as she laughed, however paused as her scream floated down towards him. He watched in surprise as she stood atop the creature, holding her sides in pain. The demon stopped, dropping Aisha from its' grasp in its' confusion. Quickly holstering his weapon, Gene ran to catch Aisha, jumping up and grabbing her right before she hit the ground. The impact sent them both to the ground. "Aisha," he asked, looking down at her. She slowly looked at him, and he smiled slightly. "You're pretty heavy, y'know."

Aisha laughed lightly, closing her eyes slowly. "Idiot," she murmured, before losing consciousness. Gingerly pulling himself away from Aisha, Gene stood up, sending a curious glance up towards Ryoko. Her screams had ceased, and she hovered in the air, seemingly talking with the demon. It was then that he noticed a figure standing beside him from the corner of his eye.

"Hey," he began, turning to the red-haired woman suddenly beside him. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the hotel?"

She shook her head, an amused smile playing on her features. "I'm here because I knew this is what Ryoko would do. And now I have to clean up her mess, because she's lost control of the demon, now. Then again, I guess it is my fault."

Gene frowned, looking at her strangely. "What do you-"

Ryoko's scream cut off his sentence, and he looked up just in time to see the demon swing at her, slapping her out of the air. She descended to the ground, crashing into it painfully by their feet. The demon then began to thrash around chaotically, releasing its' chilling cry. The red-haired woman calmly raised her hand, as it turned its' attention down towards them. Energy gathered in her palm as the demon poised to attack, and she released it, erasing the creature from existence.

"How did you do that," Gene asked, his mouth gaping in disbelief. The woman simply smiled, before kneeling down next to Ryoko.

"You've been causing trouble again, Ryoko," she stated. The space pirate groaned in pain, slowly opening her eyes. As her gaze focused on the woman speaking to her, her eyes widened in recognition.

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

__

I'm really sorry to do that to you all! Honest, I am. I know it's been a long time since I updated, and to leave a cliffhanger is just wrong! But if I didn't do it that way, then it would have taken even longer to post. Don't worry, though. I definitely won't take as long to post the second part, as it took me to post this one. Thanks!


	11. 9: No Need for Escapes, 2

****

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine, so enjoy!

__

Sorry it took so long to update! Here is part two, of three…

****

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 9: No Need for Escapes, Part 2

* * *

Sasami's legs pumped as quickly as she could manage, as she continued to flee from Jim, who still pursued her. Her lungs burned for oxygen, and her heart beat wildly in her chest. She stumbled over an upturned piece of concrete, but that only slowed her down for a split-second. She couldn't stop - not if she wanted to get away.

"Sasami!"

She had become aware that Ryo-oh-ki was no longer behind her, and that Jim was quickly catching up to her. She grimaced as sweat trickled down into her eye, and she brought a hand up to quickly wipe it away. _"I'm tired,"_ she thought wearily, choking back a sob. _"Please, just stop following me…"_

"Sasami, please stop!"

"Leave me alone, Jim," she screamed back. Looking ahead once again, she noticed a bridge coming into view. However, she was also running at a much slower pace, and Jim's footsteps sounded closer and closer. She ran harder as she began crossing the bridge, and as she got to about the middle of the overpass, she tripped and fell to the ground. As she lay there, with tears filling her eyes, she heard Jim's footsteps stop once he reached her. "Are you happy now," she asked, pushing herself up to her knees, and settling back onto her legs. She turned her head away from him, staring out at the many buildings of the transit station.

Wordlessly, Jim knelt down beside her, and just stared at her. "This isn't how it was supposed to be," he began quietly, after several moments of silence. "I… we were only trying to help you get back home; back to your life."

"You don't know anything about my life," Sasami replied bitingly, quickly turning her head back around to face him. "Did it ever occur to you, or to Gene that maybe I don't want to go back home? I've had so much fun just _being_ with Ryoko! I don't care if I never see my family again!"

"What? Why? I don't understand," Jim stated with a confused frown.

"Of course you don't," she replied, as the tone in her voice began to soften. She watched as Jim reached forward to grab her hands, pulling her up with him as he stood.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "We should have just been straight-forward with you from the beginning. But we didn't think-"

"That Ryoko and I would go along, right," Sasami asked, cutting Jim off. "I mean, with a… a bounty on Ryoko's head, there wouldn't have been any chance that she would have gone along with you willingly." She slipped her hands out of his, and took a step away from him. "And she would have never of let you take me, either. Not without a fight," she continued, as she began to back away from him.

"Sasami, wait-"

"Just let me go, Jim. Please," she begged. Slowly, she turned around and stood with her back to him. "Ryoko will find me, I know she will. And we'll be just fine!" Taking a deep breath, Sasami began to walk away, when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Please, Sasami," Jim choked out, his voice sounding on the verge of tears. "I can't lose someone else I care about in this place! Don't walk away from me!"

Suddenly, a sensation swept over Sasami, and for some reason, Jim was standing in front of her. He was looking out at the buildings of the transit station, his hands loosely gripping the railing of the bridge. "Jim," she asked uncertainly, although he didn't seem to hear her. It was then that she realized time had somehow frozen, as she still felt Jim's arms wrapped around her body. Stepping away from him, she turned, to see that he hadn't moved an inch. He _was_ frozen. "What…"

_"Hanmyo,"_ the other Jim spoke suddenly, gaining Sasami's attention. _"Where are you? Did you forget our promise?"_

"Jim, what is it," Sasami asked, walking slowly over towards him. She watched, confused, as his shoulders sagged forward, and his grip tightened on the railing, until his knuckles turned white. Sasami heard the shuffle of feet, and when she looked over to see who it was, Gene came walking across the bridge. He stopped once he reached Jim, and began speaking quietly with him as he ran a hand through his hair. Listening to his words, Sasami watched Jim respond nonchalantly. He placed his hands behind his head, and began walking away. "Jim, wait," she exclaimed. Reaching out her arm, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and suddenly, she was engulfed in his memories.

_"Hi, I'm Hanmyo. What's your name?"_

"I'm Jim. Jim Hawking." Sasami watched as a blush crossed his face, as he stared at the dark-haired girl, who appeared to be his age. She smiled at him, and genuine intrigue danced in her eyes.

"Jim," Sasami asked. "Is this who you were waiting for? I don't understand. Why am I seeing all this?" However, the two didn't seem to hear her, as they continued to talk to one another. The scenery changed once again, and she watched as Jim and the girl, Hanmyo, ran together hand-in-hand, enjoying each other's company. Hanmyo stopped running, however, when two cats jumped down in her and Jim's path. She let out a soft sigh, as she turned to Jim.

_"I have to go now."_

"Aw… so soon? I was having a lot of fun."

"I was, too! But I have to feed my cats." Sasami watched as Hanmyo suddenly leaned forward, and kissed Jim on his cheek, causing the boy to fluster. _"Will you meet me here again tomorrow?"_

"I wouldn't miss it!"

"It's a promise, then."

"So, is this what happened, Jim," Sasami asked him, as Hanmyo ran off. "Hanmyo never showed up?" Again, he did not seem to hear her, and as he walked towards her with a happy smile on his face, he passed right through her. She closed her eyes with a start, and when she opened them again, she was inside some sort of hangar. The sound of running caught her attention, and suddenly, Hanmyo came around the corner. "Hanmyo, can you hear me," Sasami asked, as the girl walked right past her, and towards her ship. Sighing, she followed the girl into the vessel. The two cats jumped into identical orbs on either side of the pilot's seat, where Hanmyo took her seat. Sasami watched as some sort of lines connected to the two cats, and suddenly, the one with black fur spoke.

_"You shouldn't get so preoccupied."_ Hanmyo looked over at the cat, an apologetic look on her face.

__

"I know, Kemi, sorry."

_"You have a very important mission, Hanmyo. You need to stay focused."_ Sasami looked over with wide eyes at the white-furred cat, after he had spoken.

__

"I am focused, Mata. The mission will come first. All I need to do is disable the Outlaw Star… and kill Gene Starwind." Sasami shook her head in disbelief, however she was distracted as Kemi spoke again.

__

"Well, you shouldn't have made that… date with that boy. You don't have time for such things." The black cat gingerly licked her paw, and seemed to shake her head in disappointment.

_"And if you were going to make plans, you could have checked with us first, at least."_

"Please don't scold me now. What are the Outlaw Star's stats?" Mata seemed to concentrate, before he spoke.

_"She hasn't launched, yet, but she is preparing to."_

"Then let's get ready, too." Hanmyo put her helmet into place, and her hands flew across the console expertly. _"I do have an appointment to keep."_

"Wait, Hanmyo, you can't," Sasami exclaimed. "Jim's aboard the Outlaw Star, too. You'll hurt him!" She reached out in an attempt to touch Hanmyo, however she stumbled, and found herself aboard the Outlaw Star. "Oh no…"

_"Gene, here they come again!"_

"Aisha, Suzuka, get ready!"

"Jim, no, wait," Sasami shouted, rushing over to where the boy sat. However, Jim was staring down intently at the screen before him, barking out instructions on how to defeat their opponent. She began to feel helpless, and tears stung at her eyes. "Hanmyo's in there, Jim," she screamed. "Jim!"

Had they not been in space, the explosion of Hanmyo's ship would have shaken the Outlaw Star. And as a cheer rose from her crew, Sasami could only stare out at the wreckage in horror. Tears fell independently down her face, as the conversation Gene and Jim had on the bridge echoed through her head.

_"So this is where you were, Jim. You ran off so suddenly when we landed, and you've been gone all day. Is it about that girl?"_ Jim nodded his head. _"I see. You know, Jim, these things happen sometime. She could have just been delayed, or-"_

"It's okay. Some things just aren't meant to be."

"Jim-"

"I'm just a kid, anyway. Who needs girls, when I have a great friend like you?"

Sasami snapped back to reality, as Jim's arms dropped from around her. He hung his head, ashamed, as he tried to hide his face from her. "You should leave now, Sasami," he sniffled. He looked up at her, frowning as he saw the tears falling down her face. "Go," he yelled suddenly. "I don't want you to be unhappy! I don't want you to _hate_ me!"

"I don't hate you," she yelled back. "I just didn't… I didn't understand why you lied to me." She paused, taking a step towards him so that she stood in front of him. "But I think that I do now." She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sasami…?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Jim," she said quietly. She pressed closer to him, and he returned her embrace, hugging her tightly. As they stood together on the bridge, a cloaked figure came walking across the overpass, heading directly towards them. Jim noticed the figure first, and pushed Sasami behind him protectively.

"There's no need for that, I assure you," the figure spoke in his deep tone. Sasami stepped from behind Jim, watching the figure warily as he knelt down on one knee. "Princess, I'm glad to see that you're safe." As he stood back up, he pulled his hood back to reveal his face. The wind ruffled his gray hair, and Sasami's face lit up with a smile.

"Azaka," Sasami exclaimed, running to the older man and throwing her arms around him. "I knew you'd find me!"

* * *

"You… you…" Ryoko repeated, causing the red-haired woman to laugh.

"Wait, what's going on here," Gene demanded suspiciously. "Do you two… know each other?"

"Damn it, I should have known, Washu," Ryoko exclaimed. She sat up quickly, and Washu stood up from her squat as Ryoko stood from the ground. Ryoko's eyes flashed with anger as she lashed out at the genius, grabbing her by the front of her shirt. "This is your doing, isn't it?"

"Now, I see you're a little upset, Ryoko-chan, but you need to settle down."

"How can you stand there and tell me to settle down," Ryoko demanded. "I will not calm down!"

"Well," Washu began, "then, I guess I should warn you that acting so excitable does has its' side affects." Washu smiled slightly as Ryoko's anger eclipsed, and she snapped once again.

"What the hell were you thinking, giving them a device that disabled my powers," Ryoko exploded. "Were you even thinking of the consequences of what _could_ have happened?" Energy began to crackle around her wrists, however it seemed to go unnoticed by the angered woman.

"Ryoko, dear-"

"Were you in on it, too, with the Juraians," Ryoko continued, interrupting the genius. "What could have possibly been in it for you? Did you forget that they've shunned you in the past? Have you forgiven and forgotten that, huh?" She gritted her teeth, as the electricity became painful. "What did you do to me?"

"Well, I am a genius," Washu boasted. "The restraints may have been broken, however the effects won't wear off for a bit longer, I'm afraid." She suddenly grew serious, as she looked at Ryoko fully. "Not everything is about you, Ryoko. You were very inconsiderate when you just up and left. Did you even stop to consider how I would feel, with you just disappearing?" She smiled, as the anger disappeared from Ryoko's features, and a somber look replaced her scowl. "I didn't think so. And did you stop to consider how Sasami would feel, after she had so much fun with you on Tenrei?"

"No," Ryoko began quietly, "I guess not."

"Tell me, Ryoko," Washu began. "Has anything strange been happening to Sasami lately?"

Ryoko's eyes widened, as she stared at Washu in wonderment. "She… summoned the Lighthawk Wings," she began, and then, jerking a thumb in Gene's direction, she continued, "to protect him from getting killed."

"I see," Washu stated, placing a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"And, Tsunami began to awaken when we were on our way here," she continued, frowning in the process. "Something was happening to her… but Sasami doesn't seem to remember any of it."

"I didn't expect this to happen so soon," Washu mumbled, shaking her head.

"Excuse me," Gene began, his eyebrow twitching.

"What do you mean, you didn't expect it to happen so soon," Ryoko asked. "What's going on, Washu?"

"Look," Gene continued, his voice raising slightly. "I'd just _hate_ to interrupt, but-"

"I think this conversation should wait, until Sasami can hear what I have to say, too," Washu interrupted. "I need to run some tests on her."

"Hey," Gene yelled, gaining both Ryoko and Washu's attentions. Crossing his arms, he gave Washu an even look. "Am I still going to get paid for this? She put me through a lot of hell, getting this far. I'd better not be getting screwed over, here!"

"Well," Washu began, allowing her voice to trail.

"Son of a bitch," Gene cursed. "I knew something like this was going to happen! I _knew_ it! Nothing Fred sets up is solid gold. My luck can't possibly be this bad…" He looked at Ryoko, as she smirked at him, and he frowned at her.

"Well, you won't get paid for the original job, Mr. Starwind," Washu began. "However, if you play your cards right, and help me out, I'm sure in the end you'll be rewarded handsomely."

"Why do you need his help," Ryoko demanded.

"I'll need the use of the Outlaw Star," Washu stated. "Of course."

"Hey, wait," Gene objected. "I ain't lettin' no one pilot _my_ ship. I'm the captain, and Gilliam won't recognize anyone else for that job unless it's a member of _my_ crew."

"You obviously don't know anything about Washu," Ryoko laughed, scoffing at Gene's apparent ignorance.

"Well, whatever," Gene retorted. "All I know it that no one aside from me, is going to pilot that ship!"

Smiling, Washu looked at Gene thoughtfully. "We'll see, Mr. Starwind," she commented, causing him to roll his eyes. "But right now, there are more important matters. We need to go and find your samurai." Just then, an explosion sounded in the distance, gaining Gene's attention.

"Suzuka," he trailed, frowning in concern.

"Kamidake is very passionate about protecting the Princess. So, let's get going, shall we," she continued, as she walked in the direction of the explosion. "Oh, and Ryoko-chan…"

"What is it, Washu?"

"Don't think I'm going to let your choice of words slip past me," she continued, suddenly grabbing onto Ryoko's ear. "Now, what is it you should be calling me?"

"Ow, stop it," Ryoko exclaimed. "We don't have time for this!"

"You owe it to me, Ryoko-chan. You've been such a bad daughter, making your poor mother worry about you."

"Okay, okay, Mom," Ryoko exclaimed. "There, I said it! Now stop embarrassing me."

Shaking his head, Gene sent a glance down towards Aisha, where she still lay unconscious. "Uh, Gilliam," he began.

"Yes, Gene, what is it," Gilliam replied almost immediately, as he appeared from the ship.

"Take Aisha inside, will ya," he commanded. "Oh, and get in touch with Melfina. Tell her to come back to the ship, and wait here."

"Yes, of course," Gilliam replied, watching as Gene jogged in the direction Washu and Ryoko had gone.

* * *

"Azaka," Sasami cried again.

"Princess," he replied, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. He placed a hand on her head, patting her hair affectionately. "I am glad to see you well."

"I'm so sorry I left without saying anything," she apologized. "It was so thoughtless of me! You must have been so worried."

"Think nothing of it," Azaka reassured her. "The important thing is that you are safe."

"Um, Sasami," Jim began uncertainly. "Who is this man?"

"This is Azaka, my Royal protector and guardian," she exclaimed happily, turning to look at Jim. A thought occurred to her, as she turned to look at Azaka once again. "But, where is Kamidake? Did he not come, too?"

Azaka frowned as a sudden explosion sounded, and he pulled Sasami to him protectively. Jim, however, gasped, as smoke began to rise from the direction he had left Suzuka.

"Suzuka," Jim yelled, as he began running across the bridge.

"Jim, wait," Sasami exclaimed, breaking away from Azaka and running after him. "It may be dangerous!"

"Princess Sasami!"

The trio ran across the bridge, and as they reached where Suzuka had been, Ryoko, Washu, and Gene arrived on the scene, as well. The entire area lay in ruin. Smoldering craters dotted the ground, however no one was around to be seen.

"Ryoko! And… Washu," Sasami asked, shocked as she noticed the red-haired woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey there, Sasami," Washu replied. Before she could answer the girl's question, however, a soft mew could be heard, and suddenly Ryo-oh-ki crawled from underneath a pile of rubble.

"Ryo-chan, what happened," Sasami exclaimed, picking the cabbit up from the ground as her shock from seeing Washu momentarily subsided. Ryo-oh-ki's ears drooped as she explained what was going on, and Sasami's eyes widened in concern. "Where is Kamidake, now?"

Just then, two figures ran into the area, their swords clashing together. Both were panting with fatigue, however neither relented as they struggled to overpower the other. Kamidake gritted his teeth as he pushed against Suzuka more, but his swordplay faltered as he noticed Sasami from the corner of his eye.

"Princess," he exclaimed. However, it was a grave mistake, as Suzuka took the opportunity to overpower the distracted warrior. As she felled him, she dropped down to her knee, breathing heavily. Her mouth hung open as she took in gasping breaths of air, and sweat dripped down her face.

"You're the best opponent I've had in a good while," she panted, using her bokuto as a crutch to stand. It was then, that she noticed the others standing around. "It's you," she stated, as her eyes landed on Washu. Her eyes widened in realization, as she once again glanced at the man before her.

"It seems, that our battle is to come to a close. You were a worthy opponent," Kamidake complemented, as he stood from the ground. Turning towards the Juraian princess, a gentle smile graced his features. "I sent Ryo-oh-ki to find you, but it seems like she wanted to come back to make sure I was alright."

"Kamidake," Sasami hiccuped, as her emotions began to take over once again. She rushed towards her other guardian, enveloping him in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Lady Ryoko," Azaka began, "we can not express enough, our gratitude that you have protected Princess Sasami from harm."

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy, thanks to a certain someone's efforts," she replied, sending a glare in Washu's direction, causing her to smile slightly.

"Gene," Suzuka began, as she regained her composure. "Would you mind explaining what's going on?"

"I'm not sure myself," he replied. "It seems that Washu has all the answers." Sighing, he turned towards the red-haired woman. "Well, I suggest we head back to the ship, now. You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"There it is, Ron," Harry spoke to his brother, as the _El Dorado_ floated in space, trailing two ships. "The _String 4_, in all her glory." Ron remained silent, as an image of the Private Security Force ship enlarged on the view-screen. "The key that will unlock the Mistress' prison is supposed to lie within that base," he continued, as the String 4 and the other ship began to dock at the naval base.

"This isn't going to be easy, Harry," Ron spoke finally. "That's a very heavily guarded naval port. On top of that, the two lead commanders are members of Angel Links."

"But we're the MacDougall brothers," Harry argued. "The power that our Mistress has bestowed upon us will ensure our success."

"That… may be so," Ron replied through gritted teeth. "However, I ran a background check on that other ship, as well. That's a Galaxy Police vessel."

"It doesn't matter," Harry stated, his voice gaining an edge to it. "If they get in our way, we'll kill them; and anyone else that would stand in our way."

Releasing a low sigh, Ron eased back into is chair. "Well, we'll go through the checkpoint as if we're traveling," he began. "And when the opportunity provides itself, we'll strike." Behind him, Harry smiled widely.

__

To be Continued…


	12. 9: No Need for Escapes, 3

****

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine… Enjoy!

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 9: No Need for Escapes, Part 3

* * *

Kiyone sat in a chair, drumming her fingers against the armrest in an impatient manner. She, Mihoshi, Tenchi, and Ayeka sat in the waiting room aboard the naval port that they had followed Duuz and Valeria's ship to. For what seemed like the hundredth time, she glanced down at her watch and sighed. That had been over two hours ago.

Their accommodations were great; there was no denying that. But, their treatment was a result of Ayeka's royal status, no doubt. The room they were in was just like any of the other waiting rooms other crewmembers waited in, however the difference was that they had tea brought to them, to "keep them comfortable." There was a huge viewing window that faced out towards the docking area, where all ships were stationed while they were inspected. Kiyone stared out the window, where a sleek, golden ship, one among many different others, was docked.

"Kiyone?" Glancing up into the reflection of the glass, the dark-haired woman saw Tenchi standing behind her. Turning around, she smiled slightly. "We've been here for a long time," he continued, scratching behind his ear. "Do these type of inspections usually take this much time?"

"They're not supposed to, no," Kiyone answered, a frown crossing her face. "But I think they're doing this because of the falling-out we had." Pausing, she shook her head. "They're taking this small misunderstanding, and blowing it way out of proportion."

"I assure you, that is not the case." Duuz's deep voice sounded from the door, and Kiyone cringed slightly. Releasing yet another sigh, Duuz narrowed his eyes in her direction. "It's always the same with you GXP-types," he continued, sneering slightly. "I can't stand you people, with your greater-than-thou attitudes."

"Duuz, please," Valeria commented lowly, resting her hand on his massive shoulder.

"Have you found out anything yet," Ayeka asked. "I fear for my sister's safety. It's dangerous out in space, and even Ryoko can only do so much to protect Sasami." Kiyone glanced at Ayeka from the corner of her eye, surprise etched on her face. Had she actually heard Ayeka express some faith in the rouge space pirate?

"Princess, the only promising leads are reports of supposed sightings of a vessel on a resource planet known as Sentinel III," Valeria answered. "If you'll look here," she continued, as she pointed to a screen mounted upon the wall, "you'll see a few images of this vessel."

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it," Mihoshi exclaimed, as she, Tenchi, Kiyone, and Ayeka gazed upon the images. Ayeka gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. "That's Ryo-oh-ki," Mihoshi continued. "That's Ryoko's ship!"

"It definitely does appear to be," Tenchi stated thoughtfully. "There's only one other ship that looks like that, to our knowledge."

"Where is this place," Ayeka demanded. "We must get there immediately!"

"Keep quiet and be patient, there's more to tell," Duuz grunted, gaining a warning look from Valeria in the process.

"This vessel," she continued, "is no longer present on Sentinel III. However," she quickly amended, as Ayeka was about to speak, "there were reports on the satellite planet known as Blue Heaven that a similar ship was also spotted there."

"Is this Blue Heaven where the ship can be found, then," Ayeka questioned, wringing her hands together nervously. Valeria shook her head apologetically, and a crestfallen look crossed the Juraian princess' face. "Then, where-"

"With this man, apparently," Duuz interrupted, as another image appeared on the screen, revealing a red-haired man. "His name is Gene Starwind, and he's an Outlaw. We've had trouble with this one in the past."

"Outlaw," Tenchi questioned. "Is he a criminal, then?"

"No," Kiyone answered. "Well, not in the sense you're thinking. An Outlaw is pretty much a freelance bounty hunter or space _adventurer_. It depends on the Outlaw." Pausing, she looked at the two other officers. "I take it that this Gene Starwind knew about the bounty on Ryoko's head?"

"Apparently, he was tipped off by a successful broker on Heifong," Valeria answered. "But Gene Starwind is not a criminal, by any means. He actually helped us out once, when-"

"That's enough, Valeria," Duuz cut her off. "Do not try and vouch for that scum. He's no better than a pirate, if you ask me."

"So, um, " Mihoshi began, gaining their attention. "Does Gene have Ryoko and Sasami in his custody?" Smiling, Valeria nodded her head.

"My guess would be that yes, he does," she stated.

"But how can we find him," Tenchi asked, frowning slightly. "What will he do with Ryoko, and Sasami?"

"He'll probably return to Heifong with the bounty," Valeria ventured. "And exchange them for the bounty reward. However, it's a simple matter to track them down." Pausing, she motioned with her arm towards the door. "If you'll follow me this way," she trailed, exiting the room. The two GXP officers and their charges quickly followed after the blonde woman. As they walked down the corridor, another Special Forces officer escorting two men paused to salute his superior. Valeria nodded, and continued down the way. As Ayeka began to follow, she glanced over at the two men, and locked gazes with one of the two. He peered at her with a superior look upon his face, causing her to narrow her eyes in his direction. He reminded her a lot of Ryoko, though his cyan locks of hair were a darker shade, and his eyes were an amber color.

"You can take these two to this room," Duuz's voice broke through Ayeka's thoughts, as he spoke to the Special Forces officers. Turning back around, he sent a glance down at Ayeka. "Let's keep going, _Princess_," he barked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"S-sorry," she stammered, his tone lost on her. She sent a glance over her shoulder towards the man, as she began walking once again, and he winked in her direction, before disappearing inside the room. "Um, Officer Duuz," she began tentatively. "Who were those men?"

"What does it matter," he responded. "They were just other pilots, passing through this checkpoint. Now keep moving along."

* * *

"So let me get one thing straight. The two of you already know each other? And you both have _lived_ with Sasami for the past year or so?"

"Yeah, that's right," Washu stated. She looked at Gene, who had spoken, and smiled slightly. They were seated aboard the Outlaw Star, in a conference room. Sasami, Ryoko, and Washu sat together, while the crew members of the Outlaw Star were positioned around Gene. Taking a sip of her drink Gilliam had prepared earlier, she continued, "You catch on quickly, don't you?"

"Don't get smart with me," Gene snapped. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at Ryoko before speaking to Washu again. "You say that she's your… daughter?"

"Yes, she's my precious Ryoko-chan!"

"Something like that," Ryoko stated at the same time Washu spoke. Scowling in Washu's direction, she turned to Gene. "She created me. I'm just one of her many projects. She just happened to take a liking to me, for some _strange_ reason."

Glancing up, Melfina looked at Ryoko. "So… you're an android… like me?"

"No, Ryoko's more human-like than an android," Washu answered. "Ryoko and I share similar DNA."

"This doesn't make any sense, " Aisha exclaimed, still sour from her defeat. "You said you created her… but she's not an android? Then what the heck is she?"

"Well, I am an genius," Washu boasted with a laugh. "I created Ryoko with my ovum, and a creature known as Massu."

"Massu," Jim exclaimed after a moment's thought, causing Washu to look at him. "Aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

"Perhaps now, they are," Washu stated thoughtfully. "And I suppose I could very well have the last remaining members of the species in my laboratory."

"This is all good and interesting," Gene began dryly. "But I want to talk about the bounty. Why did you even place it on Ryoko's head, Washu? Were you just looking to find her?"

"I told you before," Washu sighed, a hint of annoyance lingering in her tone, "I'm not the one that put the bounty on Ryoko's head. It was the Juraian Royal family."

"If you were living together, why would your family think Ryoko kidnapped you, Sasami," Jim asked.

"Well," Sasami trailed, as she glanced at Ryoko. "I-"

"It's a long, detailed story, kid," Ryoko interrupted. "Let's just say I don't get along with the Juraian Royals, except for Sasami."

"Actually, I was present when Lord Azusa decreed that the bounty be placed," Washu stated. "And so was Princess Ayeka."

"Ayeka was there," Sasami exclaimed, both surprise and apprehension etched on her features. "Why does she even care?"

"Well, she was very concerned about you, Sasami," Washu replied. "And she took those concerns to your father."

"I should have known _she_ would tell Father of my disappearance," Sasami said bitterly. "And I bet she made it sound like Ryoko did kidnap me! Is that what happened, Washu? Is that why Father placed the bounty on Ryoko's head?"

"Sasami, you have to understand that she was just worried about you," Washu began. "She tried to get the King to reconsider his decision, but when he heard that Ryoko was involved… Well, there was no changing his mind."

"So, is she back on Earth, now?"

"Earth," Gene asked incredulously. "Do you mean that backwater planet in the Milky Way galaxy?" Sasami glanced at him, frowning slightly.

"Earth is a nice planet," she exclaimed.

"Uh, sorry," Gene apologized sheepishly.

"To answer your question, Sasami, no," Washu continued. "Actually, Ayeka defied your father, in order to go out and search for you herself. Kiyone and Mihoshi are accompanying her, as well as Lord Tenchi." Ryoko looked up at Washu sharply at the mention of the boy's name.

"Tenchi… is with them," she asked.

Washu glanced at Ryoko, quirking an eyebrow, as she spoke, "Yes, he should be with them." She paused and studied Ryoko as a far-off gaze entered her golden eyes. "They asked me to accompany them, as well, you know," Washu continued, speaking to Sasami. "But I refused, and that's when I took it upon myself to find you, before anyone else did." She drank the rest of the contents of her cup, and then continued, "You disappeared at such an inopportune time, Sasami. I have… concerns. And when I confided to Azaka and Kamidake my concerns, they insisted on helping me. The rest, they say, is history."

A silence settled over the group, before Gene spoke.

"So, Washu," he began, "you mentioned that you still needed our help?"

"Well, yes and no," she began. "I need to use the XGP."

"I told you, no one is gonna pilot this ship but me!" Gene paused, and then turned an accusing glower at the woman. "Wait a second," he stated. "What did you just say? What did you call the Outlaw Star?"

"The XGP, of course," Washu replied nonchalantly. "That is the name I had intended for the most efficient ship in all known galaxies. It is my creation, after-all."

"Don't bullshit me, lady," Gene spat angrily. "The Pirates and the Space Forces created the XGP. It's a fact."

"And they got that technology, when excavation crews took the plans for the ship at an excavation site on Planet Dragon," Washu replied calmly. "The discovery of the Leyline, is the only reason they even built this ship in the first place. By doing so, they set fate into motion prematurely."

Eyes narrowed, Gene leaned forward slightly. "I don't believe you."

"Oh, do you want proof, then," Washu challenged. Crossing her arms, she leaned back into her seat. "Gilliam, Leyline project command input. She who laughs last, laughs best."

To the surprise of the crew of the Outlaw Star, the miniature versions of Gilliam ceased movement, and the emergency lights suddenly flashed on. Warning bells sounded, and a timer displayed on the console screen.

"Emergency self-destruct mode, in commencement," Gilliam's voice spoke out. "Please evacuate the premises. This vessel will explode in 120 seconds."

"Gilliam, this isn't funny," Gene snapped. "Cut it out now!" When he didn't get any sort of answer, he faced the main control console. "Gilliam!"

"It's no use, you know," Washu spoke smugly. "In lock-down mode like this, not even Melfina, who controls many of the inner workings of the ship, can stop it."

"Washu," Sasami stated worriedly. "Stop this!"

"I think that your point has been made, Lady Washu," Azaka echoed. "Keep in mind, the Princess' safety…"

"60 seconds remain before this vessel will self-destruct," Gilliam's voice spoke again. "It is advisable for all personnel to evacuate."

"Alright, then," Washu stated, a satisfied smile on her face. "If it is Lady Tsunami's will, it shall be done." Almost immediately, the countdown warning lights dimmed back to normal, and the sound of the bells resonating ceased.

"Ok, fine," Gene stated. "So you created the XGP. Why do you need it?"

"I have to return to Planet Dragon, to put my worries at ease," Washu explained.

"Lady Washu," Gilliam began, "I can save you the trip. The planet lay in ruin, now. It experienced a major tremor, not too long ago."

"That may be so, but I need to see it with my own eyes." Standing, Washu crossed her arms behind her back. "I will need your navigational skills, of course, Melfina."

"I'll do everything I can to help."

Washu smiled, and turned in Aisha and Suzuka's direction. "I'd like the two of you to come along, too."

"Why do you need our assistance," Suzuka asked.

"In case I need protection. The trip may be a dangerous one." After a pause, she continued, "Can I count on you two?"

Glancing at Suzuka, who simply nodded, Aisha exclaimed, "Sure!"

"Good, it's settled then," Washu said, turning towards Sasami. "Princess, you and the others can wait here, at this transit station. I'm sure you can use a good rest, for what may or may not lie ahead."

"Wait," Jim exclaimed. "You're already taking half the crew… Why don't we all just go?"

"I… have my reasons," she answered, glancing at Sasami.

"If it's protection you need, then I should go," Ryoko exclaimed, speaking forcefully.

"I need you to protect Sasami."

"She has Azaka and Kamidake," Ryoko protested. "She doesn't need me." Pausing, she turned towards Sasami. "Do you need me," she asked.

"I…" Sasami trailed, unsure of how to answer. A nagging feeling was persistent in her subconscious, and she couldn't shake the feeling. "Yes," she confirmed strongly. "I need you here, Ryoko. Please…?"

Ryoko remained silent, as she crossed her arms in thought. "Ok then, Sasami," she stated, and then, turning to Washu, added, "but you, hurry back. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"When I get back, then," Washu confirmed. "Now, if you don't mind. Ladies, gentlemen… get off my ship. I have a trip to make."

Gene frowned, sending a glare her way. "You may have created the idea for this ship, but it's _my_ ship," he grumbled. Snatching up his overcoat, he added, "Don't forget that. Let's go, Jim."

Jim, Sasami, Azaka, and Kamidake followed Gene, and as Ryoko turned to follow them, Washu called out to her.

"Oh, and Ryoko?" The golden-eyed woman turned her gaze upon Washu, and the red-haired woman smiled. "Don't talk too much, ne?"

"Ok, sure," she replied, a confused expression crossing her face.

Washu watched her go, and then turned towards the three women. "Well, shall we go, ladies," she asked, slipping into the captain's seat.

"I'm ready when you are," Melfina smiled. Slipping down into the navigation center, the capsule rose from the ground, opening up to reveal her in her readied position.

"Alright," Aisha exclaimed, jumping into her own seat. "This just better be worth our time."

"For the both of us," Washu mumbled softly, as her hands ran expertly over the controls.

From the ground, at a safe distance, Gene and the others watched as the Outlaw Star rose into the air. He stared up into the sky, until it was a speckle in the sky, and then gone. Heaving a sigh, he turned to the others. "Well, what now," he asked.

"We should get something to eat," Jim suggested, blushing as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"But where are we going to stay," Sasami asked, voicing her concern. Ryoko thought a moment, before she spoke.

"Knowing Washu, she's already reserved a room for us in the hotel," she answered. "We might as well check it out."

* * *

"Harry, how long are we going to wait," Ron asked. He sat with his long legs crossed, and he sent his younger brother a pensive look.

"Not much longer now, Ron," he answered, turning away from the computer console mounted on the wall. A line extended from his wrist, into the computer. Information scrolled down the screen, as he was searching for what they were there looking for. A beep sounded, and Harry's head quickly snapped around. A slow smile spread across his face as he read what was displayed on the screen and his smile melted into a satisfied sneer. "I found it, Ron."

"You found the Dragon Sphinx key," Ron asked, sitting up.

"I did."

Both men turned to look as the door slid open, and a Special Force officer stepped into the room. He took one look at Harry, and quickly pulled his gun. "What are you doing over there," he demanded. "Step away from that console right now!" The line slowly retracted back into Harry's wrist, as he slowly rose his hands into the air and backed away from he wall.

"Hey now," he stated calmly. "I wasn't doing anything." Harry suddenly charged at the man, with an energy beam emerging from his hand. He ran the officer through with the sword, and as the other man gasped for air, Harry pressed his cheek against the other man's cheek. "But I can't have you running off to your superiors," he whispered into his ear.

"Wh-wh…" the man choked. The sound of his blood gurgling in his throat cut off his words. Harry smiled, withdrawing his sword from the man's chest. Ron watched with a raised eyebrow, as the officer doubled over, and Harry stepped aside, allowing him to fall, lifeless, to the ground.

Ron stood effortlessly from his seat, as Harry spoke to him. "I'll go and retrieve the Dragon Sphinx key. You, make a distraction."

"Sure, Harry," Ron shrugged. He watched as his younger brother bolted out of the room, and slowly followed him. As he exited the room, he glanced down both directions of the corridor. Choosing a direction, he proceeded to walk the way he had seen Duuz, Valeria, and the GXP officers go. Pulling a device out his pocket, he pressed a button, and explosions could be heard in another area of the station.

The explosion rocked through the ship, traveling through the several corridors, and eventually reaching the main control room, where Duuz and Valeria had led Kiyone, Mihoshi and their passengers.

"What was that," Valeria asked, steadying her balance as she grabbed hold of the console. She glanced from the corner of her eye as Duuz stepped up behind her, bumping into her roughly. She gasped as he placed his hands on the console, on either side of her. "Duuz, what-" She cut off her own sentence, gasping in surprise as blood trailed down his arm. Turning slightly, she watched as he fell over. "Duuz," she exclaimed, kneeling down next to him.

"How touching," a male's voice spoke from the door. Turning her head, Valeria saw Ron standing in the doorway, his gun still smoking. Due to the loud explosion, she hadn't even heard him come into the room.

"Who-"

"Keep quiet," he interrupted, "and no one else will have to die."

"Freeze right there," Kiyone exclaimed, aiming her gun at him. "Under GXP code RP6748, I'm placing you under arrest for bringing potential harm upon innocent individuals, through acts of terrorism. Drop your weapon, and place your hands in the air!"

Ron smiled at her, and fired his weapon.

"Kiyone," Ayeka screamed in horror, as the shot hit the officer in the abdomen, causing her to stumble. Without her summoning them, Azaka and Kamidake appeared before her. Tenchi drew his sword, and Mihoshi pulled her weapon, aiming it at Ron.

"Y-you," she shook with anger. "Drop your weapon now!" She was distracted as Kiyone fell over, and her aim faltered. However, the sound of Ron's gun humming as it gathered energy caught her attention, and as she straightened her aim once again, he fired off another shot.

__

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

****

Author's Note -

I apologize for the long, wait - once _again._ This chapter was a filler-chapter, at best, but necessary. I just want to thank you all for your infinite patience, and undying support. Without your encouragement, I wouldn't have my inspiration! I'm going to post tonight, but I'll probably go back over this, to critique it… _later._

The next chapter should be a turning point, in more ways than one… but at the same time, I hope I'll be able to keep all characters _in character_, and I hope you'll enjoy what's to come!

Until the next time!


	13. 10: When You Can't Run Anymore, 1

****

I do not own the rights to any of the characters, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine! Enjoy!

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 10: When You Can't Run Anymore, Part 1

* * *

"Sasami, this is delicious!"

The Juraian girl smiled at Jim, who had paid her the compliment. She and the others sat gathered around a table in the suite Washu had reserved for the occasion. The table was completely covered with the dishes Sasami prepared for them to eat. Azaka and Kamidake sat across from each other at opposite ends of the table, while Sasami and Ryoko sat side-by-side, and Jim and Gene sat across from them. Ryo-oh-ki sat close to Sasami and Ryoko happily munching a carrot.

"Yeah, you're a great cook," Gene complimented, his mouth full of food. "If you don't mind me saying so," he continued, after swallowing his food, "this type of atmosphere seems natural for you. It's strange a princess would know her way around the kitchen."

"Gene," Jim exclaimed, elbowing him roughly in his side.

"It's okay," Sasami laughed. "When we were back on Earth, I did most of the cooking."

"You mean all of it," Ryoko interjected. "No one ever helped you out with the housework."

"That include you, too," Gene asked. Ryoko stared at him across the table with a narrowed look.

"I was the laziest, aside from Mihoshi, perhaps," she answered, setting down her fork. "That could account for a lot of things."

"That's not true, Ryoko," Sasami objected. "You would help Tenchi with the yard work, and if you hadn't, then he wouldn't have been able to tend the vegetable garden, or get in his training with Grandfather."

"Oh please," Ryoko muttered.

"Ryoko, Tenchi really did appreciate your help," Sasami stated. "There were afternoons when he came home exhausted from his morning chores and training sessions with Grandfather. But he wouldn't have to worry about the yard work, sometimes, because you had already taken care of it."

"Sounds cozy."

Ryoko sent Gene another dirty look, but remained silent. By this time, her food was cold and forgotten.

"This Tenchi guy," Jim began. "You lived with him while you lived on Earth, right?"

"That's right," Sasami answered, when Ryoko didn't offer to speak up. "We lived there with him, his father, and grandfather. And, like Washu briefly explained, our connection - my sister, Ayeka, and mine - is to Tenchi's grandfather. He's our half-brother, Yosho."

"Yeah, I still can't get over that," Gene stated. "It's really strange."

"When you're all finished, let me know," Ryoko interrupted, standing from the table. "I'm sick and tired of hearing about the past."

"Ryoko," Sasami exclaimed, watching as the brooding woman walked to a couch, and lay down, her back turned towards the Juraian princess.

"It's okay, Sasami," Ryoko began. "If you want to relive the last couple of years of our lives, then have at it. But I don't want anything to do with any it."

"Okay, fine then," Sasami began quietly, breaking the awkward silence that had grown in the room. "I want you to tell me what really happened on Sentinel, when I passed out."

Her unexpected question caused Ryoko to slowly sit up and look at her. "Sasami," she trailed, shaking her head. "No, now's not the time to talk about that. Let's just wait for Washu-"

"You mean you never told her what happened," Gene demanded, cutting Ryoko off mid-sentence. "Sasami," he began, gaining the girl's attention. "You were amazing! You saved my life. I was about to be killed, when you stood in front of me and these… these _things_ just-"

"Gene, please, just be quiet," Ryoko pleaded, cutting off his sentence. "This - none of this - is any of your business."

"Ryoko, this just isn't like you," Sasami trailed, looking into the woman's face and searching for some kind of explanation. "It's so unlike you to sound so desperate. Why won't you tell me what it is?" Ryoko just shook her head, before turning away from her.

"I wasn't there at first," Jim offered, "but whatever happened to you, you were in a lot of pain."

As confusion crossed Sasami's face, Azaka quietly cleared his throat. "Perhaps it's best to drop the matter for the moment, Princess Sasami," he suggested. "I assure you, Lady Washu will have some sort of explanation when she returns."

"And what am I to do until then," Sasami demanded, anger beginning to fill the tone in her voice. "Ryoko, you owe me an explanation," she continued, turning her anger back towards the woman. "You made me a promise, Ryoko! You promised not to ever lie to me, or keep anything from me."

"Just drop it for now, Sasami," Ryoko answered, her voice shaking with frustration. "I'm asking this as your friend."

"Ryoko-"

"I said to drop it," Ryoko yelled, cutting off the girl's sentence. "Drop it now, Sasami!"

"You're acting like Ayeka!"

Sasami regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. A numbing fear passed through her as she watched Ryoko stand from her seat and stalk over towards her. A frightened cry escaped her throat, as Ryoko roughly pulled her from her seat, and proceeded to drag her back towards the couch.

"Lady Ryoko," Kamidake exclaimed, rising from his seat as he watched Ryoko unceremoniously push Sasami to the floor, in front of a mirror-top table. He stopped only because Azaka grabbed a hold of his wrist. Glancing briefly at the older man, he slowly sat back down in his seat.

"Take a good look at yourself, Sasami," Ryoko began savagely. She knelt down next to her, and forced the girl to look down into her own reflection. "Think about all that's happened to you; your dreams and premonitions, and what happened aboard the Outlaw Star!"

Ryoko released Sasami as the girl reached a shaky hand up to touch the tattoo-like symbols upon her forehead; ones, she realized with cruel realization that was not her birthright. She sat back from her reflection, and stared up towards the former space pirate.

"R-ryoko," she stammered, as tears filled her eyes.

"You don't remember summoning the Lighthawk Wings because _she_ has suppressed your memory." Ryoko finished her statement in a much quieter tone than she began.

"T-tsunami," Sasami hiccuped. "S-she c-can't…" She allowed her voice to trail, and tears fell freely down her face.

Swallowing down the lump that formed in her throat, Ryoko slowly stood up, turning away from the troubled girl. "I'm sorry, Sasami."

Those three, simple words sent reality crashing into Sasami, and her will broke like a dam. Moving much faster than anyone in the room anticipated, Sasami stood from the ground and rushed towards the door, stumbling along the way.

"Sasami, wait," Jim yelled, as she reached the room's door. Once she reached the door, she threw it open, and ran out of the room. Without a moment's hesitation, Jim was out of his seat, and ran after her.

"Washu told me to watch what I said," Ryoko whispered almost inaudibly. "Azaka, Kamidake-"

"Don't worry about the Princess," Azaka finished for her. Silently, he and Kamidake left after the two children, closing the door behind them.

"I, uh," Gene began dumbly. "What the hell just happened? Where did all _that_ come from?"

"I need some rest," Ryoko stated, her voice filled with a sudden exhaustion. She looked at him, giving a weak smile. "If anything else happens, come and get me, will ya?"

Gene could only watch in confusion as Ryoko walked towards one of the bedrooms. He released a sigh as she disappeared behind the quiet _whoosh_ of the door sliding closed.

* * *

"May I ask you a question, Lady Washu?"

Washu looked up from her typing on the ship's main console, as Gilliam floated in front of her. Smiling, she nodded her head. "Sure," she replied. "But please, call me Washu-chan."

"You're my true creator," Gilliam said. "I couldn't."

"What did you want to ask me," she smiled. Aisha's ears perked up, and Suzuka casually turned her head to listen to what Gilliam had to say.

"What do you expect to find on planet Dragon?"

"Yeah, I was kinda wonderin' the same thing, Washu-chan," Aisha exclaimed.

"It's not what I expect to find," she answered. "It's what I hope not to find."

"What are you so worried about," Suzuka pressed. "What could be so dangerous there, that you needed both of us to come along with you?"

"Oh, it won't be dangerous," Washu laughed. "If it were going to be dangerous, I would have brought Ryoko instead."

"What's so great about her," Aisha growled angrily.

Shaking her head, Suzuka cleared her throat. "So, why waste our time by dragging us along?"

"I wanted the company," Washu replied simply. She continued, waving a finger in the air, "Do you really think Gene would have just let me take this ship, with only Melfina to accompany me? You all saw what I did." She paused to type in midair as her laptop appeared before her. "Besides, I had a feeling you had been there before. After doing some searching through the ship's travel archives, I discovered my assumption was correct."

"But you said earlier it would be dangerous," Aisha pouted. Washu turned in her seat to look at the Ctarl-ctarl woman, and laughed as she saw the frown on her face.

"I said it _could_ be dangerous," Washu corrected.

"I hate to interrupt," Melfina interjected, "but we're approaching our destination. Should I prepare to enter Dragon's gravitation pull?"

"That won't be necessary," Washu replied. She turned back to the console, typing something momentarily. "Gilliam," she began. "Set the ship to stand-by mode." The sound of the navigational center rising from the ground sounded behind the pilot's chair, as Melfina rose up from her station.

"Washu-chan," Melfina protested, "I can not navigate the ship this way!"

"As I said, that won't be necessary, Melfina." Washu typed something into her laptop, and as she did so, a shimmering light began to surround her, Melfina, Aisha, and Suzuka. The three women gasped in surprise as they began to disappear.

"What's going on," Melfina gasped, concern filling her voice.

"Not to worry, Melfina," Washu answered. "It's only simple physical transference." Looking back over her shoulder at the three women, Washu smiled. "You can open your eyes, now, by the way."

The ship's three crewmembers had, indeed, closed their eyes involuntarily. As they opened their eyes, they found themselves yet again surprised. They found themselves on the planet, instead of on their ship.

"Wow, Washu-chan," Aisha exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"That's not the only surprise." Aisha looked at Suzuka, unsure of what she meant. But, as she looked in the direction Suzuka was staring, her mouth dropped open slightly. Melfina and Washu looked as well, and Melfina shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand," she stated in a quiet voice. "This shouldn't be!" Spread out before them in the distance, stood the temples that had been destroyed in the earthquake.

"These buildings were destroyed, Washu-chan," Aisha exclaimed. "I watched them crumble to the ground." She didn't get a response from the other woman, however, as the red-haired genius was already making her way towards the buildings.

"Washu, wait," Melfina exclaimed, as she began to run after the woman.

"Something's going on," Suzuka said to Aisha. "I don't like this at all. We need to get some real answers from Washu."

"I agree."

"We should keep a close eye on Melfina, too," Suzuka continued, as the two began to follow after Washu and Melfina. "The last time she was here, something reacted to her presence."

* * *

"Sasami," Jim called out. He had been running after the girl, and had to stop to catch his breath. The gate he stood in front of was familiar to him, and he recognized at once where the chase had led. A noise behind him caused him to turn around to see Azaka and Kamidake. "Oh, you scared me," he breathed.

"Do you know where the Princess went," Kamidake asked.

"I think so," Jim replied, straightening up. "But I'd like to talk to her alone, if you don't mind."

"That might be a good idea," Azaka agreed.

Giving a weak smile, Jim turned and walked through the gate. Following the cobblestone walk led him to a water fountain. Sasami sat there on the ground, her face resting against her arms as she leaned against the fountain, crying. "Sasami?"

She jumped slightly in surprise, before she looked up in his direction. "Jim," she stated in a hoarse voice.

"I won't say anything," Jim began. He walked over towards her, and knelt down next to her. "I just want to be here with you, that's all. But if you wanted to talk, though, I'll listen." He allowed his voice to trail, as he sat down, his back resting against the fountain.

"The rivalry between my family and Ryoko started so long ago, it's hard to remember if there was ever a time they got along," she began quietly, after several moments' silence. She sniffled softly, before continuing. "When I was younger, Ryoko attacked my kingdom. There was a reason behind her actions, but that's a long story. Everything was chaotic, but I was oblivious, because I was in the tree nursery." She paused, looking at Jim. "You know about the Juraian trees, right?"

"A little, I think," Jim replied. "I had heard, that the trees are the heart of Juraian flagships; their power source."

"That's right," she replied with a small smile. "The way the nursery is set up is that the trees are positioned in different levels of maturity, and bridges connect them. Below them, there's a water reservoir. As I was crossing one of the bridges to leave the nursery, an explosion rocked the entire palace and I fell. It was a long fall, and…" She allowed her voice to trail, and looked up at Jim, who had a shocked look on his face. "As I lay there dying, Tsunami appeared before me," she continued. "She saved my life, by giving up hers, in a way. It's difficult to explain, because I don't understand it all, myself. All I do know is that her destiny and mine are one, now, and when the time comes, we will completely assimilate." She paused, placing a hand against her chest as tears formed in her eyes once again. "She exists here, inside of me."

"Sasami," Jim whispered, as she began to cry again. He wrapped an arm around her, and she allowed him to pull her into a hug. "Shh… it will be okay."

"I thought I had already dealt with this issue a long time ago," she cried. "But now that all this is happening, I'm not so sure anymore. These marks," she continued, gesturing to her forehead, "these are the marks of Tsunami. It's already beginning, and I'm scared. I don't want to lose myself, to become my future self."

"That won't happen, Sasami," Jim said, taking one of her hands in his.

"I hope not, Jim," she replied, squeezing his hand. "Thank you for listening to me. It really means a lot."

"Any time, Sasami."

Several moments passed, and the two sat together, enjoying one another's company. "Can we just sit here for a while," Sasami asked quietly. "I don't want to go back yet." She smiled as she felt him give her shoulder a squeeze. Releasing a small sigh, she rested her head against his shoulder.

__

To Be Continued . . .


	14. 10: When You Can't Run Anymore, 2

****

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

__

I'm pretty sure this will end up being three parts, like the last chapter. So, here's Part Two of 3…

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 10: When You Can't Run Anymore, Part 2

* * *

Ryoko woke with a start, and as her eyesight slowly came into focus, she noticed that the bedroom was dim. As she pushed herself up in bed, a shiver went through her, and surprise etched on her face as a blanket she hadn't covered up with slid down her shoulders. She jumped in surprise, as a voice spoke to her.

"You have a nice rest?"

Turning towards the voice, Ryoko saw Gene standing near the window, the sun outlining his frame as it set. She quirked an eyebrow before speaking. "How long have you been standing there?" When he shrugged his shoulders, not offering any other kind of answer, Ryoko frowned. "Well why did you cover me up," she demanded.

"You looked cold."

"I'm not going to thank you."

"I didn't expect you to." Ryoko scowled as Gene looked at her, a smile playing on his face. "Why are you being so bitchy?"

"I don't want _you_ touching me," she hissed back, almost immediately.

"You sure about that?" Feeling as heat spread across her cheeks, Ryoko quickly looked away from him, fixing her gaze somewhere else - _anywhere_ else.

_"What is that supposed to mean,"_ Ryoko thought, as butterflies danced in her stomach. _"I don't like this!"_ Shifting her weight, she balanced up onto her knees, moving towards the edge of the bed. She stopped as she noticed Gene standing suddenly closer. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she looked at him. "What," she asked out loud.

"I said, Jim and Sasami came back already, in case you were wondering," he repeated. As Ryoko moved to get up, he reached forward, stopping her as he grabbed a hold of her arm. "But they're asleep in the other room," he began. "Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"H-how," she began, her voice squeaking slightly. She paused to swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat. Looking down at her arm, she pushed his hand away, and then looked back up at him. "How long have they been back?"

"Not too long." He watched as she stood from the bed. "Where are you going now," he asked with a sigh.

"I should go and check on Sasami," Ryoko replied, as they stood facing each other, only a small space separating them. "I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Don't worry, she is," Gene stated. "Besides, all she needs right now is rest."

"You're probably right," Ryoko replied, shaking her head. "I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now."

"Hey," Gene began, taking a step towards Ryoko, closing the space between them. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "She won't stay mad at you forever, you know that," he paused, moving his hand from her shoulder and placing it underneath her chin. "Right," he asked, pushing her face upwards.

"Yeah, I-" Ryoko trailed, and she could feel her face growing hot once again as she looked up into Gene's face. His eyes were darkened with desire. "What are you doing," she gasped, her breath quickening as he trailed his other hand down along her spine, resting it in the small of her back. "Gene…!"

"Nothing you don't want me to do," he replied huskily, pulling her body close to his. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, and a soft moan involuntarily escaped from her as he planted kisses along her neckline, eventually reaching her ear. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you," he whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

His statement caught her completely by surprise. Before she had the chance to respond, she felt them moving backwards only momentarily before she felt her back against the bed. Gene hovered above her, and she began to feel dizzy as his scent invaded her senses.

"You're not serious," she stated weakly, her face reddening again. She watched as he pulled off his shirt, and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. This was the first time she was so _close_ to him. She never realized just how muscular he was. And in the light of the setting sun, he also had a rugged, sexy look. A warm sensation filled the center of her being, making her body tingle all over with anticipation. Sitting up, she reached out with her arms, placing her hands behind his neck as she pulled him down towards her. As their lips met, he returned her kiss hungrily, and they once again moved onto the bed. She closed her eyes as Gene's hands explored her body, eventually reaching behind her. She arched her back, leaning into his touch.

"Ryoko," he murmured, as he began struggling with her clothing.

"Gene," she began distractedly, opening her eyes once again. She stared up at the ceiling as his fingers pulled unsuccessfully to untie the stings of her corset, and she frowned in annoyance. "Gene, stop," she stated irritably, pushing him off of her. She watched as he sat back on his legs, confusion crossing his face. "I'm not that easy, you know!"

Gene sighed, as a disappointed look crossed his face. "Yeah, I know," he began, as he rolled off of his legs and over onto his back. "Like I said, I'm not going to force you." Sitting up from the bed, she moved towards him, straddling his waist as she sat down.

"Listen, Gene, it's not you," she said, frowning over what he had said. "And if I had concerns about you _forcing_ me to do anything, believe me, I'd already be out of here." She paused, unsure of what to say next. The truth was, too many thoughts were racing through her mind. When she closed her eyes, an image of Tenchi had appeared, and completely ruined the mood for her.

_"Why do I have to think of him, of all times,"_ she thought to herself bitterly. _"Why now?"_ Shaking her head slightly, she smirked down at Gene, who was staring up at her. _"Well, nothing like the present to erase the past…"_

"This thing is tight enough to have to wear. I don't need you pinching me, trying to get it off," she stated. Reaching around behind her, she unhooked the corset from their hidden niches, and wiggled out of the piece of clothing as it slid away from her body. Gene quirked an eyebrow, and a small smile found its' way to his face.

"Hey, are you sure-" His sentence was cut off as Ryoko leaned forward and kissed him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her to him once again, and Ryoko laughed as they crashed back down onto the bed once again.

* * *

When Aisha and Suzuka caught up to Washu and Melfina, the red-haired woman seemed to take in the Temple in awe. She ran her hand along the wall as she walked, and stopped to inspect her surroundings. What was strange to them, however, was how the Temple seemed to light up in Washu's presence - something that had not occurred when they had visited previously. The intricate designs carved into the floors and walls began to light up dim green in color, where the woman had walked, and slowly began to spread throughout the entire building.

"Just like I left it," Washu whispered - more to herself, than the to the other three woman, as they heard it only as an incomprehensive ramble. After completely taking in the environment, Washu turned and looked in Melfina's direction.

"What's the matter, Washu-chan," the woman asked uncertainly.

"Tell me, Melfina," she began slowly. "Where, exactly, were you standing when the dragon insignia appeared on the wall?"

"I was standing over there… I think," Melfina stated, turning and pointing towards the northern wall.

"It's important that you know for sure," Washu insisted.

"Why is it so important," Aisha demanded, as Melfina began to speak. "She said it was over there."

Releasing a low sigh, Washu turned, and walked to the temple wall Melfina had indicated. "In theory, no one was ever to have stepped foot inside of the Galactic Leyline. It's a… sacred place." She placed her hand against the wall, and a light breeze passed through the room.

"When will you give us a straight answer," Suzuka asked, her voice calm and even as always. "You dance around our questions, avoiding the issues, and I must say it's getting old."

Aisha stepped forward just then, and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're not going to help you, if we don't hear what we want," she threatened. Dropping her arm back down to her side, Washu turned to look at the Ctarl-ctarl woman, and then glanced at Suzuka, who nodded her head in silent agreement.

"The true entrance to the Leyline has nothing to do with sub-ether spaces, or the XGP, or even Melfina and special codes and key words," Washu began, as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "It lies here, on this planet; in this very Temple."

"Why make plans for the ship… and for me, then?" Washu looked up at Melfina, who had spoken. She looked paler than usual, and confusion was openly expressed on her face.

"I didn't want anyone to gain entrance to the Leyline," Washu answered. "_Like I said previously_. I even went as far as to create a key - taken away from this place immediately after it was completed - which would open the way to the Leyline. I had to make sure access to the Leyline was well-guarded."

"Why take all these precautions," Suzuka demanded. "What needs to be so heavily guarded?"

"The true purpose of the Leyline isn't to grant the wish of whoever can reach its' center," she explained. "I created the Leyline to imprison a very powerful woman."

"Who is she," Aisha asked.

"That, I won't answer," Washu stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. "For the moment, you don't need to know that information." A silence fell between the women, however both Aisha and Suzuka seemed satisfied with what they had heard. Washu turned back towards the wall, and then glanced out the corner of her eye, as she heard the sound of steps coming in her direction.

"Washu-chan, this definitely is the spot," Melfina stated, gaining the red-haired woman's attention. "I stepped over that indention in the ground," she continued, pointing to the darkened space on the ground.

Kneeling down, Washu passed her hand over the large, darkened area. _"The Sphinx Key…"_ Standing back up, she looked at Melfina. "What did you do, then?"

"I stepped over the spot, and then placed my hand against the wall," Melfina replied. She stepped over to the wall, however hesitated as she brought her hand up, to repeat what she had done almost a year earlier.

"The same reaction won't happen a second time, Melfina," Washu assured her. Taking the woman's hand in hers, she placed it against the wall. Nothing happened. Melfina sighed in relief, as Washu released her hand.

"What does it mean," Melfina asked. As Washu opened her mouth to answer, the spot behind them suddenly lit up, and Melfina screamed in surprise as she backed away. A figure slowly began to form, taking the shape of a hunched-over man.

"What the hell," Aisha exclaimed in surprise.

"Gwen Khan," Suzuka stated, recognizing the figure right away. Haggard and fragile-looking, Gwen was only a shadow of his former self.

"No, not exactly," he spoke, as the light around him faded. Only, it was not _his_ voice speaking at all - it was a woman's voice. Washu's head snapped over in recognition, and a grim smile settled on her face.

"You've grown stronger, I see," she spoke quietly. "I should have given you more credit, I suppose."

Like a puppet, Gwen's body turned jerkily, and as he faced Washu, soulless, blank eyes stared through her. "You're too late, Washu," the voice spoke again. "Where is Tsunami?"

"She won't be coming here anytime soon," Washu spat. "You can count on that!"

"Let's not fight." Suddenly, Gwen's body went limp, and as he fell to the ground, he began to writhe, as if in pain.

Suzuka stepped forward, and her hand went instinctively to her sword. "Washu-"

"Quiet," Washu hissed, cutting her off.

_"I will have her, Washu."_ The same voice that had spoken through Gwen now floated throughout the room. _"I will have my way."_

Clenching her jaw as the woman's voice slowly faded away, Washu stepped forward, kneeling down next to the older man. He lay there motionless, his breathing heavy and labored. "Gwen Khan," she stated sharply. "How did you come to be in her presence?"

"Too powerful, too powerful," he repeated, the expression in his eyes still blank.

"I need to know how you reached the Leyline," she yelled. He turned his head, looking up into her face.

"She spoke of you, too," he stated, recognition seeming to enter his gaze as he stared at her. "You must be as powerful as she says. Yes, very powerful." He began gasping for air, and he brought his hands up to his throat, as if trying to pull away some unseen force. "They… will succeed. Indeed… they will… bring…" His voice trailed, and a gurgling sound was heard from his throat, before he became completely still. Slowly, Washu stood back up, and stepped over Gwen's body, towards Melfina. The woman squatted on the ground; her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees, and silent tears fell down her face. She jumped, as Washu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"W-hat's going o-n," Melfina asked - hiccuping as she spoke brokenly. "I don't understand what's going on."

"We need to get back," Washu stated rigidly. "Now." A light once again surrounded the four women, as they transferred back up to the _Outlaw Star_.

* * *

Mihoshi cried out in pain as the shot Ron fired hit the gun in her hand, knocking it away from her. Cradling her injured hand to her chest, tears began to fill her eyes, and she looked towards Ron as he spoke to her.

"I know the reputation of the officers who pilot the Galaxy Police vessel, _Yagami_," he began. "I know that your partner is the smart one, the one I should worry about; which is why I shot her, and not you." As his words sunk in, Mihoshi fell down to her knees, and her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. She looked over towards Kiyone, whose eyes were closed and her breathing shallow.

"I don't know who you are, but you won't escape alive." Ron looked over at Valeria, who had spoken. She was kneeling next to Duuz, who lay motionless on the ground. "You've already assaulted both a Galaxy Police officer and a Special Forces officer, and if they die, you'll be facing the death sentence for sure," she continued, as she slowly stood up. "Give yourself up now, and perhaps-"

"I'm not working alone," Ron cut her off. "So I'll take my chances." He raised his gun once again, and as he let off a shot, Tenchi charged Ron, slashing at the gun with _tenchiken_ lit in his hands. Ron's shot went awry, catching Valeria in the shoulder.

"Valeria," Tenchi exclaimed, as he heard her cry out in pain. Turning his attention away from Ron momentarily, Tenchi didn't notice as Ron threw aside his now-useless weapon, and began to advance towards him.

"I'm fine," Valeria replied, her voice straining through her pain. Her eyes widened as she saw Ron approaching from behind. "Watch your back!"

Tenchi quickly turned, but was too slow as Ron's fist met his chin. The teenaged boy flew back, and as he hit the ground, _tenchiken_ bounced from his hand. He grimaced in pain as he rolled onto his side. His eyes widened as Ron was upon him once again, and he felt the air rush from his lungs as the man kicked him in the stomach.

"You should be more concerned for yourself, boy."

Scrambling to his feet, Tenchi recklessly ran at Ron, swinging a balled fist through the air. Ron easily evaded it, laughing to himself at how sloppy the boy's fighting style was, as he charged at him over and again. Shaking his head, Ron spun around, and his leg flew through the air as the heel of his boot met Tenchi's temple.

_"Tenchi!"_ Ayeka's shrill cry reached his ears as he slumped to the ground with a sickening _thud_. A nauseating dizziness filled his sight as his vision blurred, and he tried to regain his bearings.

_"He's too strong, too quick,"_ he thought. As he heard Ron approaching him, he struggled to stand - only to get kicked in the face. "A-ayeka," he stammered, as he felt blood dripping from his nose.

"This is boring," Ron spoke. Bending down, he grabbed a fistful of Tenchi's shirt, and effortlessly pulled him up from the ground.

"Azaka, Kamidake," Ayeka shouted suddenly. "Protect Lord Tenchi!" To Ron's surprise, the wooden guardians moved away from the Princess, and suddenly appeared on either side of him. An invisible force began applying pressure around him, and he unwillingly released the injured boy.

"What the hell is this," Ron demanded, as some sort of force field surrounded him.

"Be quiet!" As Ayeka yelled, electricity began to encircle the bubble that surrounded Ron, and he grunted in pain. Looking at him, she narrowed her eyes. "You've hurt my friends; people I care about," she exclaimed, causing the electricity to shock the man once again. This time, he fell to his knees. "Why have you done this?" When she didn't receive an answer, tiny, wooden blocks began to surround her, and the bubble around Ron shrunk in size. "Answer me," she screamed, as the electrical shock intensified.

Ron remained quiet, and as he looked up at Ayeka, his eyes flitted over behind her, and a smile found its' way to his face. "I don't think I'm going to have to," he replied.

"You-" Her sentence was cut off, as what looked like an energy beam, zipped past her and implanted itself into one of her guardians. A gasp escaped her as the energy burst through the red "eye" of the log, and it began to disintegrate. "Kamidake!" she screamed. To her horror, a second energy beam burst through Azaka, destroying it as well. She could only watch as the bubble around Ron disappeared, releasing him so that he knelt on the ground. Turning around, she watched as a second man approached her, and her eyes widened in recognition. "You," she exclaimed.

Wordlessly, he lashed out with his hand, backhanding her roughly across the face. A satisfied smile crossed his face, as he watched her fall to the ground. Looking away from her, towards Ron, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Harry," Ron replied, standing shakily. "Though I have to say, this is more trouble than it's worth." He watched Harry, as he knelt down next to Ayeka. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"You shouldn't have messed with the MacDougall brothers, girl," Harry spoke to Ayeka, ignoring his brother and leaning down as he hovered over the Juraian princess. Ayeka brought her hands up in defense, and a sort of force field projected from her hands. Harry jerked back slightly, surprised from her actions.

"Don't underestimate me," Ayeka warned, glaring up at her attacker. "Even without my guardians, I'm still powerful enough to protect myself." She watched warily as he lifted his arms above his head, and her eyes widened in surprise as he conjured a beam sword.

"Ms. Ayeka," Mihoshi exclaimed, as Harry proceeded to penetrate her shield with his sword. She scrambled to her feet, and as she ran past Ron, he reached out and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side. "Let me go!"

Panic began to fill Ayeka's eyes, as slowly, Harry was able to penetrate her shield. Sweat began to bead along her forehead, and a gasp escaped her as finally, he succeeded in his task. As he fully penetrated her barrier, both her shield and his sword dissipated. Before she had a chance to say anything, she felt his hands wrap firmly around her throat. "N-no," she choked out, reaching up and futilely trying to pull his hands away. "S-stop!"

"No one gets in my way," Harry screamed, a crazed looked entering his gaze. A sadistic smile crossed his face, as he squeezed his hands tighter around her neck. "No one crosses the MacDougalls!"

"Ayeka," Mihoshi screamed, struggling against Ron's firm grasp. Tears began to fill her eyes, as she watched the color drain from Ayeka's face. "Princess Ayeka!"

"Harry, that's enough," Ron spoke quietly. However, it was enough to get his attention. Looking down at Ayeka, Harry saw that her eyes were closed, and he watched, transfixed, as her hands limply fell away from his. He slowly stood up, turning towards his brother as he spoke again. "Did you find the Sphinx Key, Harry?"

"I found it, Ron," he replied, sounding like a completely different person. "We've succeed."

Ron released Mihoshi, and she rushed forward, dropping down next to Ayeka. "Oh, no, no," she cried, pulling the still woman into her arms, and hugging her tightly.

"Then we should get back," Ron stated, unmoved by Mihoshi's emotional display. "Let's go."

"I knew we would succeed," Harry said, walking past Mihoshi as if she were a speck of dirt on the ground. "Our Mistress will be very pleased."

Mihoshi watched through blurred vision as the two brothers exited the room. Unsure of what she was going to do, she gently lay Ayeka down on the ground, and hastily stood up. Running over to the spot where her gun lay forgotten, she scooped it up from the ground, and ran out after the two men. She stumbled at first along the way, but regained her bearings as the two came into view. _"Freeze,"_ she screamed, raising her weapon into the air, and causing them to stop. "Under GXP code MJ6567, I'm authorized to shoot to kill. Place your hands in the air, and get down on the ground _now_, or I will shoot!"

There was a moment of silence, as Ron and Harry faced Mihoshi, before Harry spoke. "I thought I made myself clear," he began in a low voice, narrowing his eyes in her direction. "But I guess you need to be told personally."

Mihoshi only blinked, and Harry was gone. A terrible, panicky feeling filled her stomach, only moments before she felt herself being grabbed from behind. Before she could stop the assault, she was being pushed against a wall, and her head was getting pounded against the unforgiving surface. Her vision swam before her eyes, and as she slumped against the wall, a searing pain shot through her shoulder. As she screamed out in pain, she felt Harry's hot breath against her cheek.

"Next time we meet, officer, you won't be so lucky," he threatened. He removed his beam sword from her shoulder, stepping over her body as she curled up on the ground. Mihoshi listened as the sound of the brothers' footsteps grew distant, and closed her eyes as she slipped into unconsciousness.

__

To Be Continued…


	15. 10: When You Can't Run Anymore, 3

****

I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

****

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 10: When You Can't Run Anymore, Part 3

* * *

"Good morning, Sasami!"

The Juraian princess looked up from her seat at the table, at the sound of Jim's voice, and smiled. "Good morning, Jim," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he stated, as his face flustered slightly. Walking to the table, he sat down across from her. The previous night, Sasami had fallen asleep before he did. And as he was falling asleep, she rolled over and curled up next to him, clinging to his side. He found it easier to fall asleep, and slept better than he had in a long, long time. A small smile found its' way to his face, and he shook his head slightly. His cheeks flustered again, only this time from embarrassment. _"Stop it, Jim,"_ he scolded himself. _"God help me, I'm turning into Gene."_ He shuddered at the thought.

"Jim?" Glancing up, he saw Sasami looking in his direction. "Are you hungry," she asked, repeating her question.

"No, not really," he replied. His stomach suddenly growled, and he smiled guiltily as Sasami laughed. "Well… something _does_ smell good."

"Breakfast is almost done," Sasami stated, standing from her seat and returning to the small kitchen. "Will you help set the table," she asked, turning back towards him.

"Sure." Jim stood and went into the kitchen, taking the dishes Sasami handed to him. As they went back to the table, setting the dishes around the table, Jim cleared his throat. "Where is everyone?"

"Azaka and Kamidake went out somewhere this morning," she answered. "I'm not sure where they went, though."

"What about Gene and Ryoko," Jim asked.

Sasami looked up at him, her eyes widened slightly. "They're asleep in the other room, still," she replied softly, her face flustering a pinkish tone. "I went to see if they were awake yet, but, um… they weren't…" She allowed her voice to trail, and Jim looked up at her.

"Oh!" Jim exclaimed, raising his eyebrows, as understanding dawned upon him just why, exactly, Sasami was acting embarrassed. "Sasami," he continued, scratching at the back of his head. "Gene is, um…"

"No, it's okay, really," Sasami exclaimed quickly, waving her hands in the air. "I should have just waited for them to come out on their own! I shouldn't have even went in there without knocking first." An awkward silence settled between them, and Sasami returned to the kitchen, bringing the food back to the table. After everything was set in place, Jim and Sasami sat down across from each other. Glancing over at Jim, Sasami gave a weak smile as she caught his eye. "Do you think we should call them to breakfast," she asked.

"No," he replied. "It's their loss." Looking over the food, he inhaled the scents wafting up deeply. "Everything smells great!" When he looked back at Sasami, she had a faraway look in her gaze. "Sasami?" She jumped in surprise, and guiltily looked over at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," she exclaimed quickly. Frowning in confusion and then shrugging it off, Jim turned his attention back to the food. Sasami quietly watched him fix a plate for himself, and bit her lower lip in contemplation. "It's just that, I know it's none of my business," she began, causing Jim to look at her curiously. "I just don't want Ryoko to get hurt," she continued, glancing back towards the door. "When we were still on Earth…" Her voice trailed, and she shook her head. "Never mind. It's none of my business."

A pang of guilt ate at Jim's conscience, and he slowly put down his fork. "Sasami," he began, then pausing to search for the right words to say. "They're adults, right?" She nodded her head, and he continued, "So they know what they're doing." She nodded her head again, and Jim glanced away from her. "Besides," he stated slowly, "Melfina stands to get hurt, too, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Melfina cares about Gene," Jim answered, lowering his voice. "A lot. She has something to lose, here, too."

Sasami paled. "I had no idea…"

"You wouldn't, anyway," Jim stated, talking normally again. "He may try to avoid it, but Gene is always getting into some sort of trouble. When you've been around him as long as I have, you just learn to sit back, and then help pick up the pieces."

"Ryoko's the same way, I suppose." Both children jumped in surprise, and looked over towards the end of the table, where Washu had suddenly appeared, sitting in a chair.

Sasami rose out of her seat, a look of shock on her face. "Washu-chan!" She furrowed her brow slightly as Washu's form shimmered slightly, and realized the red-haired genius was only there as a hologram. "What's going on?"

"It's time for us to all meet up again," Washu's hologram spoke.

"You found what you were looking for on Planet Dragon?" Washu's hologram looked towards Jim, who had spoken, and a rare, troubled smile appeared on her face.

"I'm afraid I did," she replied. "Now come along." A circle of light appeared beneath both Jim and Sasami, and the Juraian girl gasped.

"Wait, what about the others?" She closed her eyes as the light began to shimmer around her body, and a rushing sensation engulfed her senses.

"They'll be here soon enough," Washu stated.

"Whoa," Jim exclaimed. He was looking down at his hands, and then around his surroundings in awe, as he realized he and Sasami were no longer in the hotel room, but aboard the _Outlaw Star_.

"Jimmy! Sasami." Looking up, Jim saw Aisha sitting in her normal place. And, across from her, Suzuka sat in her normal spot. He turned around, and Melfina floated in the cylindrical navigation center. Azaka and Kamidake were also aboard.

"Washu-chan," he breathed in awe, "how-"

"It's simple transference, Jim," Washu - the real Washu - answered.

"You really are amazing," he complimented.

"Why thank you," Washu said with a smile. The look slid from her face, as she looked in Sasami's direction. She was standing near her guardians, talking quietly with them. "Sasami," she began, causing the girl to look in her direction. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, what is it, Washu-chan?"

Washu sighed, closing her eyes briefly before speaking. "You won't be very… comfortable with my request."

"Lady Washu," Azaka began to protest.

"It has to be done, Azaka," Washu stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Washu-chan…" A worried look entered the Juraian girl's eyes. "What-"

"I need for you to summon Tsunami." A dead-silence filled the room, as Washu looked at Sasami.

"I-I understand," Sasami finally answered, taking a step forward. "I'll do it."

* * *

Ryoko slowly roused from her sleep, stretching and yawning before rolling over onto her side. Reaching out with her arm, she felt around the empty space beside her. Curiously opening one eye, she saw that Gene was not there. Groaning, she rolled back over, and pulled a pillow over her head. "Idiot," she grumbled, her voice slightly muffled.

Unable to fall back asleep, Ryoko sighed, and sat up in bed. A chilly air hung in the room, and a shiver went through her as she pulled the bed sheet around her nude form. Glancing in the direction the draft entered the room, she noticed that the balcony door was ajar. Frowning slightly, she stood up and crossed the bedroom, picking up her clothing as she made her way to the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, she immediately noticed it was still heavy with a damp, foggy mist, and suddenly realized where Gene had been. A smile played across her lips as she tossed her clothes onto the sink, and stood in front of the mirror that hung above it. She stared at her reflection, narrowing her eyes as she noticed the darkening mark on her neck. A spark of excitement passed over her at the memory of Gene's caressing touch, and she gave herself a mental shake. Tearing her gaze away from the mirror, she glanced down at the sink, and had to smile again.

_"Washu, you think of everything,"_ she stated mentally, noticing that toothbrushes, washrags, and other toiletries lined the countertop surface.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Ryoko turned away from the mirror, and stepped over to the shower, turning on the stream of water. As the bathroom once again began to fill with steam, she shrugged off the bed sheet, and stepped underneath the hot stream. Washrag in hand, she soaped up and washed, inhaling the sweet scent of the soap. As the hot water rinsed away the suds, she released a contented sigh, and closed her eyes.

Subconsciously, she felt a tug at the psychic link she shared with Washu and Ryo-oh-ki, and suddenly felt Washu's presence nearby. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, and she slowly opened her eyes. The same nagging feeling from the night before reappeared, and her forehead burrowed into a frown. Her form shimmered just briefly, before she disappeared from the shower.

"Washu," she called out, as she reappeared in the bedroom, fully dressed. She frowned slightly, noticing Gene, who sat at the edge of the bed, was the only occupant of the room.

"I really hate it when you do that," he exclaimed, a startled look on his face.

"Was Washu just here," she asked, ignoring his statement.

"No," he drawled out, as a smirk crossed his face. "It's just the two of us."

"Are you sure," she asked distractedly. She looked over at him, making a face as he nodded his head. "Where were you this morning, anyway?"

"I was outside, getting some fresh air," he replied. He raised an eyebrow, as he looked at her. She stood with her form rigid, and her fists balled at her sides. He shook his head amusedly. "Come here, Ryoko."

"I know I felt Washu nearby," she stated, ignoring him once again. Gene sighed, standing up and walking over to her. "Hey-" she protested, as he pulled her towards him.

"I said come here," he chuckled lightly, pulling her into his lap as he sat back down. "What's bothering you, anyway?"

"Haven't you been listening," she exclaimed incredulously. Before she could say anything else, however, Gene leaned forward, capturing her lips with his.

"Let's try this again," he stated, as they parted. "Good morning, Ryoko." She sighed, however smiled slightly. As she looked at him and saw the expectant look on his face, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, good morning."

"And how did you sleep," he continued, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I think you know the answer to that," she replied, resting her forehead against his. She closed her eyes, extending her senses to see if she could still feel Washu's presence. There was no trace of it. As she opened her eyes again, she stared at Gene. "You really haven't seen Washu?"

"No," he began slowly, "but, I think Sasami saw us."

"W-what," Ryoko stammered, pulling away from him as her face paled.

"Not last night, this morning," he laughed. "I think Jim knows better than to come into my room in the mornings by now."

"This isn't funny, Gene," Ryoko groaned.

"You smell really good," he stated, leaning back towards her.

"Gene, stop it," she yelled, pushing him away as she stood up. "Last night was a mistake, and it won't happen again." She turned away from him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey," he began gently. "Look, Ryoko, I don't think she saw much. My back was to the door, so I didn't see her, but she couldn't have been in here that long." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, stooping down slightly to rest his chin on her shoulder. "By the time I turned around to look, she was gone." He kissed her neck, smiling as he felt her relax in his arms.

"Are you two finished with your lover's quarrel, now?" Ryoko and Gene looked towards the middle of the room, where Washu was suddenly standing. Ryoko recovered first, pulling away from Gene.

"Washu!"

Gene stared in shock, dumbly blinking his eyes. "Hold on, don't tell me you do the whole disappear-reappear act, too," he began. "Washu, how the hell-"

"It's only a hologram," Ryoko blurted, cutting off his sentence. She stared at Washu's image, glaring slightly. "I knew I sensed you earlier. What's going on, Washu?"

"Ryoko-chan, you're growing up too fast for your poor mother's heart to bear," Washu's image exclaimed dramatically. Ryoko watched with growing embarrassment as the genius' image walked up to her, and grabbed her chin. "Let me have a good, long look at you," she continued, tilting Ryoko's head this way and then that. "You have that womanly glow, Ryoko-chan…" She allowed her voice to trail, as she looked over at Gene. "You! Do you plan on _marrying_ my daughter?"

"Dammit, Washu," Ryoko yelled, as her cheeks flustered. She jerked away from the hologram. "Would you be serious?"

Washu sighed, and suddenly the entire bedroom began to fade. They found themselves instead standing in a tiny room - a room that, surprisingly, was strangely familiar to both Gene and Ryoko. Washu's image wavered, as she looked at them. "I think you'll find your answer, if you'll come to the control room."

"Washu," Ryoko exclaimed, as her image disappeared. She looked over at Gene, who once again looked surprised. "This must be pretty serious. Come on."

"How did we end up aboard the _Outlaw Star_," Gene asked, as he followed Ryoko through the sliding door. "This is so strange," he trailed, running his hand along the wall, to make sure it was real.

"Washu probably had our hotel room connected to the ship the whole time," she answered. "I just didn't sense it." She stopped, as the corridor split into two directions. "Uh…"

"This way," Gene stated, taking the lead. "So, how did Washu _connect_ the room the ship?"

"By using a subspace dimension," she explained. "It's kind of like the subether stream system, only much more sophisticated. It's another of Washu's creations."

"I see." They walked in silence a way, before Gene spoke again. "What do you think this is about, anyway?"

"I don't know," she stated, a hint of frustration creeping into her tone. "Washu's blocking part of her mind off to me, so I'm as much in the dark as you. I have a feeling it has something to do with Tsunami, though."

Gene looked over at her, at the mention of her name. He remembered the fight between Sasami and Ryoko, and that name had been mentioned, then. "Who's Tsunami?"

"You'll find out, I'm sure."

Leaving the answer as it was, the two continued on in silence. The door leading to the control room loomed ahead, and Gene stopped, turning around to face Ryoko.

"Hey, whatever's going on, I just want you to know I don't think last night was mistake," he stated.

Taken completely off-guard, Ryoko looked at him and smiled at the sincerity on his face. "I must have really hurt your pride," she replied teasingly. Taking a step forward, she leaned up towards him, kissing him lightly. "I didn't mean anything by it," she said reassuringly, as she pulled away.

"Ryoko-"

"I didn't know you were so intense, Gene," she replied, brushing past him. "It's not like we're about to die, or anything."

Gene watched as she walked into the control room, and he felt like kicking himself. _"Real smooth, Starwind,"_ he chided himself. Releasing a low sigh, he turned and walked through the door, nearly colliding into Ryoko. "Hey-"

"I should have known," Ryoko spoke almost inaudibly.

Gene looked past her, into the room. Immediately, he noticed a woman he had never seen before. Azaka and Kamidake were knelt before her, while Washu stood next to her. His crew seemed in awe of her as they stared at her, and he noticed Jim kneeling next to Sasami, as she sat with a pale look on her face. As his eyes fell upon Sasami, he did a double take. The resemblance between the stranger and Sasami was eerily uncanny, and a small gasp caught in his throat. The woman seemed to have heard his reaction, and looked up. As she turned in their direction, a kind smile lit her face.

"I'm glad the two of you have come to join us," she spoke, causing the others to notice Gene and Ryoko's arrival.

"Tsunami," Ryoko began, in a much quieter tone than she meant to use. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Ryoko," Sasami exclaimed, as she looked in her direction. Unshed tears brimmed her eyes, and she hiccuped, causing them to spill over. "It's Ayeka and Tenchi. They're in trouble."

Ryoko felt her blood run cold, and she looked in Tsunami's direction as the woman beckoned her over with a motion of her arm. "Come, Ryoko, there's much to discuss."

* * *

Mihoshi slowly opened her eyes, and gave a sharp gasp as she jarred her injured shoulder. Her vision swam before her eyes, and as she gathered her bearings, she realized she was still in the corridor. She remembered what had happened, and willed herself to stand. Tears stung her eyes as she turned her body, placing her good shoulder firmly against the wall, so she could prop herself up. Breathing raggedly, she slowly began to push herself up along the wall. A small cry escaped her, but she was able to stand despite the pain.

"Ooh," she groaned, as the room began to spin. She realized too late that she stood too fast, as a wave of nausea washed over her. Closing her eyes, she stood still for several moments. After her dizzy spell passed, she opened her eyes, and looked down at her shoulder. She raised her good arm, and gingerly pressed her fingers against the wound. Gritting her teeth, she looked up towards the control room, and slowly made her way back in that direction. Carefully avoiding any sparking electrical wires she passed, Mihoshi could hear a woman giving out orders as she drew closer. Upon rounding the corner, she stopped as she entered the control center.

The scene before her was one of utter chaos. Special Force officers sat at different consoles, trying to access the damage to the naval spaceport, while the uninjured assisted the injured, or removed the dead from the room. A great sense of dread washed over Mihoshi as she noticed that she didn't see Kiyone and the others anywhere. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she made her way into the room. "Valeria," she called out.

The blonde woman turned from the screen she was looking at, and relief seemed to wash over her as she laid eyes upon Mihoshi. "Officer Mihoshi," she exclaimed, approaching the other woman. She had her arm in a sling, but otherwise seemed fine. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Mihoshi replied, offering a wavering smile. "How about you?"

"Oh, this," she replied, motioning to her arm. "I can't complain, however Duuz…" She allowed her voice to trail. "The suspect definitely knew what he was doing. He hit one of Duuz's critical organs." A shadow passed over her face, as she tried to smile. "But I know my partner. He's strong-willed, and will pull through this." Mihoshi was about to say something, however was interrupted.

"Officer Valeria, ma'am," a Special Force officer called out, entering the room. He saluted his superior, and then went over to one of the computer consoles. "Ma'am, we've discovered the identities of the suspects." He typed at the keyboard, and an image of Ron and Harry appeared on-screen.

"The MacDougall brothers," Valeria exclaimed as she read the screen. "What were they after?"

"We still don't know, ma'am."

"Alright, thank you," she stated. "Please continue with your efforts." She watched as the officer saluted her, and then turned back to Mihoshi.

"What's happened to Kiyone and the others?"

Valeria frowned, as she seemed to study Mihoshi for the first time. "Are you okay to walk?"

Mihoshi nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Then please, follow me." Valeria turned to leave, and Mihoshi matched her pace as the two exited the room. "Word of this attack has surely spread to both of our respective headquarters," she began, turning slightly as she spoke to the other woman. "And I understand that you and your partner have taken on your search without official orders."

"Yes, but what does that-"

"Please, allow me to finish," Valeria stated, cutting her off. "It will be in your best interest if you're not found here when the Investigation Task team arrives to begin their investigation. So I've taken the liberty of bringing your friends to the holding bay." The two women stopped in front of a door, and as it slid open, Valeria motioned for Mihoshi to enter. "After you." Upon entering the room, Mihoshi heard someone call out her name.

"Lady Ayeka," Mihoshi exclaimed. The Juraian princess stood from her seat next to Tenchi, and Mihoshi rushed over to her side. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mihoshi," she replied, gently hugging the other woman. "I was more concerned for you, however."

"You shouldn't have worried yourself, Lady Ayeka. Your safety is more important," Mihoshi stated. As if suddenly remembering something, she turned to her other charge. "How are you, Tenchi?"

"Just sore," he replied, holding his arm over his ribcage. She gave a sympathetic smile, and then turned to look down at her partner, where she rested across a padded bench. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing slow, and she had a pained expression on her face.

"And Kiyone?" Mihoshi turned to look at Ayeka, as a choked sob came from her direction. "Lady Ayeka, what-"

"This is horrible, Mihoshi," she cried, as she sank down to her knees. "Kiyone has been seriously injured, and my guardians… Azaka and Kamidake… they're gone!" Her body racked with silent sobs, and she dug her nails into her palms. "This was supposed to be a simple stop," she continued in anguish. "Just a simple stop."

"Mihoshi," Valeria interrupted quietly. "You really should get going, now." She turned slightly, as two officers entered the room, carrying a gurney. "The _Yagami_ has been prepped for departure, already," she continued. "My officers will take Kiyone onboard. Lord Tenchi?"

"Yes," he asked, looking in her direction.

"Please assist Princess Ayeka to the ship." Valeria and Mihoshi watched as he silently agreed, and pulled Ayeka to her feet. Once they were gone from the room, the Special Force officer turned back towards Mihoshi. "I'm afraid the medical staff here, can't do anything for Kiyone, without performing an operation. But that would take too long, and the Task team would get here well before they could finish," she stated. "There's a satellite station nearby, known as _Blue Heaven_, where you can stop for medical attention. They won't refuse a Galaxy Police vessel."

"Valeria," Mihoshi trailed. "Will you get in trouble for this?"

A fleeting, concerned look crossed Valeria's face. "Possibly." She was taken off-guard, as Mihoshi suddenly approached her, enveloping her into a hug.

"You've been so kind to us," Mihoshi stated, holding back a sob. "Thank you so much!"

Valeria smiled, and pulled away from the other woman. She stood with her back a little straighter and brought up her good arm in a salute. "Officer Mihoshi, please have a safe journey." Mihoshi smiled, returning her salute, before turning to leave the room.

As Mihoshi entered the docking bay where the _Yagami_ was waiting, she noticed that the two officers from before were waiting for her to arrive, standing at attention. After saluting and dismissing them, she slowly boarded the ship. As she entered the cockpit, she sat down in the pilot's chair tiredly.

_"Welcome back, Lady Mihoshi."_

"Thank you, Yagami," she replied, as she began typing at the console. "Please begin the start-up sequence."

_"Please be advised, Lady Mihoshi, that the fuel-injection system has been damaged due to an explosion on the rear-left sector of the ship. Thrust compulsion will be compromised, unless-"_

"Yagami," Mihoshi stated as her voice broke. "Kiyone is very sick! We have to get to _Blue Heaven_, or… or-"

_"I understand, Lady Mihoshi. A course has been set for Blue Heaven. But be advised-"_

"I don't care, Yagami." Mihoshi sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Please just try and get us there as quickly as possible. I'm turning control over to auto-pilot." After setting the status to automatic, Mihoshi rose from her seat, retreating to the sleeping quarters. She stopped briefly to check on Tenchi and Ayeka. As she entered their shared quarters, she saw that Ayeka was already fast asleep, and Tenchi stood by a port window, looking out into space. "Tenchi?"

He turned from the window, smiling slightly. "I see we're already on our way," he asked.

"Yes, I have the ship on auto-pilot for now," Mihoshi answered. "I just wanted to check on everyone." Tenchi stepped away from the spot he stood in, and walked over to the troubled woman.

"Mihoshi," he began gently, as he pulled her into a hug. "You know, it's alright if you need a break." He could feel as she gave a shudder, and yet, uncharacteristically keep her feelings in check.

"No, I'll be fine, Tenchi," she said, pulling away from him and giving a brave smile.

"Mihoshi-"

"Please try and get some rest, Lord Tenchi," she interjected, as she backed out of the room. "I'll let you know once we've reached our arrival." As the door slid closed, she continued down the hallway, until she reached the room she and Kiyone were temporarily sharing.

As she entered the room, she looked over at her partner, and saw that she was in a fitful sleep. She stepped over to Kiyone's still form, unfolding the blanket at the bottom of the bed, to cover her with. Then, walking to the corner, she dragged a chair next to the bed, and sat down. She pulled Kiyone's hand into her own.

"Hey, Kiyone," she began quietly. "Can you hear me?" The tears that she had been holding back began to cloud her vision, and she continued to hold onto her partner. "No, of course you can't," she finished in a whisper. "I'm so sorry this happened, Kiyone!" The tears fell down her face and she lowered her head, crying into her arms. "I-I'm sorry!" She jumped, as she felt a hand against the top of her head, and sat up. "Kiyone," she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Stop that, now, Mihoshi," she replied quietly, her voice strained and weakened.

"Oh, Kiyone," Mihoshi cried. "I didn't know what to do! Everything's been going so, so wrong."

Kiyone grimaced in pain, as she accidentally jarred her body. "Are Tenchi and Ayeka safe," she asked, closing her eyes.

"Yes, we're headed for _Blue Heaven_."

"Then you're doing fine, Mihoshi," she smiled. "I feel so tired."

"Get some rest, Kiyone! I'm not going to leave your side, I promise." She paused, content to just watch her partner sleep.

"Mihoshi," Kiyone stated suddenly, as the room grew quiet. Turning her head slightly, she opened her eyes, and a smile crossed her face. The blonde was fast asleep. "Thank you, Mihoshi."

__

To be Continued…


	16. 10: When You Can't Run Anymore, 4

I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine. Enjoy!

Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 10: When You Can't Run Anymore, Part 4

* * *

The _Outlaw Star_ raced across the cosmos, passing through one subether stream into the next. On board, Gene and his crew were positioned in their usual places. Jim, at Washu's request, was hacking into the _Yagami's_ travel log, trying to trace the ship's whereabouts. Tsunami stood in the front of the ship, staring out at the stars through the oval viewing-window, and Washu floated in the air, tapping away at her laptop. Azaka and Kamidake floated in side-by-side liquid-filled cylinders, with wires connected to their bodies, and Sasami stood by their side, a worried gaze on her face. Ryoko, however, was pacing back and forth, unable to keep still.

"Ryoko," Washu began slowly, "your pacing is very distracting. We won't reach our destination any quicker, you realize."

"I thought this ship was supposed to be the fastest in the universe," she grumbled.

"Hey," Gene snapped. "This _is_ the fastest ship!"

"I bet Ryo-oh-ki is faster," she mumbled underneath her breath. Washu overheard Ryoko's words, and smiled slightly.

As Washu stared at the screen in front of her, her eyes widened gleefully. "I think I was able to extract the surveillance footage from the naval base," she stated, gaining everyone's attention. After typing a series of commands, she floated to the ground, and walked over to the main console. "Gilliam, I'd like for you to play this back onscreen." A wire extended from her laptop, and connected to the ship's main computer.

"Of course, Lady Washu," Gilliam responded. All eyes turned to the screen, as the video began to play. Sasami turned from her vigil over her guardians, to watch as well.

Using her laptop to control the video stream, Washu looked up at the screen, to see the playback. "Ah, here we are," she mumbled, as she found the section of the video she wanted.

"There they are," Sasami exclaimed, as her sister and the others appeared onscreen. They watched the video in silence, until two other figures entered the room.

"Hey, this really is video from that naval base," Gene stated. "There's Valeria and Duuz…"

"Where are they going," Jim interjected, as they began to exit through the door.

"Hmm…" Washu trailed. Turning back to the laptop, she once again typed something into the computer, causing the camera angel to change. The video now showed Ayeka and the others in the hallway. As the group was led from the holding room, those onboard the _Outlaw Star_ watched as a Special Force officer stopped to salute Valeria and Duuz. Behind him, unfortunately, were two men who were easily recognizable.

"Son of a bitch," Gene cursed, sneering at the screen. "It's the MacDougall brothers. What the hell are they doing there?" Ryoko's eyes narrowed, as she, too, recognized the two men.

_"Those two…"_ Sasami's eyes widened fearfully, as memories of what happened on Sentinel III resurfaced. "Tsunami," she began, turning to look at her counterpart, "why would they be there?"

The regal woman smiled gently, however remained quiet. She looked up at the screen, watching the video as the two men disappeared into the holding room the others had just exited, while Ayeka and the others were escorted to the control center of the base. The view switched again, this time showing the perspective from the control room. Suddenly, the image shook violently, before turning blank.

"What happened," Sasami exclaimed, alarmed. Her eyes flitted over in Azaka and Kamidake's direction. "Washu, could this… is this when Ayeka's guardians were destroyed?"

"Yes, Princess, I believe so," Washu answered. "It's why I put your guardians in the regenerative tanks. It's the only way to call your sister's guardians' energies here, so that I may be able to recreate them. I explained that earlier."

"Nothing else can be done from this point, I'm afraid," Tsunami stated softly, gaining everyone's attention. "I grow weak." She walked over to Sasami, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Your mind can only withstand so much stress. And, in this situation, your resources have been nearly exhausted. I will return to you, when your mind has been put to ease." Before anything else could be said, a circle of light surrounded both Sasami and Tsunami, and then Tsunami was gone.

"Washu-chan," Jim stated, as a beeping-sound from the console in front of him signaled. "I think I've found something. Take a look at this!" Washu went to his side, and looked at the screen. A frown crossed her face.

"Gilliam," she began, reaching out in front of Jim, and pressing a series of buttons on the console. "Change our course to these coordinates. And Melfina," she paused, turning in the woman's direction, "we need to exceed maximum velocity." The dark-haired woman's eyes widened in surprise, however she nodded her head in understanding.

"Washu, what's going on," Ryoko demanded.

"Kiyone and Mihoshi's ship is headed straight for Salgassou."

"Salgassou," Aisha exclaimed. "The spaceship graveyard?"

"I've heard of that place," Gene stated grimly. "But if that's where their ship is headed…" He allowed his voice to trail, and shook his head slightly. "I don't see how we're supposed to save them."

"True, it's a difficult task." Washu turned, to look at her daughter. "But it can be done."

Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the pensive look Washu gave her. "What?"

Washu smiled, shaking her head slightly. "You may be fooling everyone else, but you can't fool me. I know how you feel about this, Ryoko-chan. The choice is yours to make, of course." She paused, and as she looked at the woman she called her daughter, the others onboard watched the exchange awkwardly. "So," she continued, "what will you do, Ryoko?"

Crossing her arms in front of her, Ryoko glanced briefly at Sasami, as she thought over her answer. "I guess I really don't have a choice," she answered, as she shrugged her shoulders almost impassively. "We have to save them." She barked out a short laugh. "And here, I was hoping to get away from all of Ayeka's drama."

"Hey! That's really insensitive, Ryoko," Jim frowned. "For God's sake, that's Sasami's sister you're talking about!"

"No, Jim, it's okay," Sasami stated. She moved to Ryoko's side, and looked up at her. "Thank you, Ryoko," she began, her voice breaking slightly. "I knew I could count on you." The former space pirate was taken by surprise as Sasami lunged at her, wrapping her arms around her. A half-smile crossed Ryoko's face, as she brought up her hand, and rested it on the top of her head.

"I'd do anything for you, Sasami," she whispered.

"Okay, this is great, and everything," Gene began dryly, earning a glare from Ryoko's direction. "But how are we supposed to save them? I had heard Salgassou's like a black hole. It completely kills power once you're anywhere near it."

"We have this ship, don't we," Washu asked.

"Yeah, it's a powerful ship," Gene boasted. "But-"

"Then don't worry about it," Washu cut him off. "We'll play the situation by ear." Gene gave her an annoyed look, and slumped in his chair slightly.

"We'll see," he grumbled.

"You're not scared, are you Gene," Jim joked, turning in his seat to look at the red-haired man.

"Shut up, Jim," he yelled back. As the two began to bicker, Washu walked over to the space Tsunami had been standing earlier, and released a troubled sigh. Ryoko looked up, watching her silently.

_"You'd better tell me what's going on soon, Washu,"_ she spoke to herself, allowing her thoughts to penetrate Washu's mind. Washu looked into the reflection of the glass, towards Ryoko, and gave a furtive smile.

_"You'll know soon enough, Ryoko,"_ Washu spoke through their psychic link. She looked away from her daughter, and stared out into space.

* * *

Ron MacDougall sat in the pilot's chair of the _El Dorado_, looking intensely in front of him. His fingers gripped the armrest, and he had his jaw clenched in thought. Behind him, Harry was ecstatic over their victory. As the sleek, golden ship exited the subether stream, Planet Dragon loomed in front of them.

_"There it is, Ron,"_ Harry spoke. _"Our Goddess awaits our successful return."_

_"Our Goddess,"_ Ron scoffed silently. A sneer crossed his features, however he remained silent. Behind him, Harry frowned.

_"Ron?"_

Stifling a sigh, Ron turned in his seat slightly. "What is it, Harry."

The temperamental man narrowed his eyes slightly, as he looked at his brother. _"I do hope you're happy with our success,"_ Harry spoke, an edge creeping into his tone.

Ron turned away, as a sinking feeling settled in the center of his chest. He closed his eyes, and released a heavy sigh. He still was not used to his brother acting this way towards him. "Of course I'm happy, Harry," he stated.

_"But,"_ Harry prompted.

"But nothing," Ron sighed tiredly. "I'm just ready to help… our _Goddess_ achieve her goal, so we can get away from her. Harry, don't you feel that way, too? We've been given this second chance! This," he continued, gesturing with a wave of his arm, "is not how things are supposed to be! We should not be dependent on anyone."

_"You don't know what you're saying."_

"I know exactly what I'm saying," Ron exploded, turning back to look at his brother. "You've changed! I don't like it. You've become submission to _her_ whims." He stared at Harry, however the other man had an impassive look on his face. Disgusted, Ron turned away. "We should get back to her. Let's-"

_"You will soon understand her plan, and come to accept it, Ron,"_ Harry interrupted, gaining Ron's attention once again. _"She'll show you the path!"_

"Harry," Ron exclaimed, alarmed as suddenly his brother disappeared from the navigational center. He stood from his seat, and as he started over in the direction where his brother had been, he stopped as he felt his body give a sudden jerk. He felt as a force pulled at the center of his body, and suddenly a sensation of falling came over him. He felt, before he heard, that he was screaming, and his whole body felt as if it were on fire. Then as quickly as it had begun, the falling sensation ended, and he landed roughly on the ground. Breathing heavily, he pushed himself up to stand with shaking arms.

"Doesn't it feel amazing? Your powers have finally awakened."

Glancing up at the sound of his brother's voice, Ron saw the other man standing before him. He took a long look around at his surroundings, and then back to Harry. "Where are we?"

"At the gateway to the Leyline," Harry answered. "This key," he continued, producing the object they had retrieved from the Private Security Force base, "will open the way for our Lady to return to this plane." The object in his hand was not a conventional key, as it resembled something more akin to a crystal. It was oblong in shape, and green in color. "Come with me, Ron."

Ron watched his brother walk away, heading towards the other end of what appeared to be a temple. The intricately carved designs on the walls glowed softly, and he frowned as he turned to follow Harry. As he reached where his brother stood in front of a blank wall, he stepped over an indentation in the ground, and stared at his brother. "So, now what-"

His question was cut off, as suddenly, the indentation in the ground began to light up, and something began to emerge. Taking a step back, Ron watched as some sort of statue rose up from the ground. The statue appeared to consist of just three arms, in a triangular formation. The three hands were opened, with the palms facing straight up into the air. In the middle of the arms, there was a niche where, obviously, the crystal was to be placed.

Harry turned to look at his brother, and an odd smile appeared on his face. "It's time to release our Goddess!" Walking to the statue, the man eagerly, yet gently, placed the crystal into the niche. Almost immediately, the three hands grasped the crystal, and a swift breeze passed throughout the chamber. Without warning, the entire Temple began to shake violently. The three arms slowly began to sink down into the base of the statue. As they completely disappeared, the tremor that shook the Temple suddenly stopped.

Swallowing noisily, Ron looked at his brother. _"What have you done,"_ he wondered silently. His attention returned to the wall, as a green symbol resembling a dragon, began to glow softly upon it. Harry rushed to Ron's side, pushing his brother down the ground, and then kneeled down next to him. "Harry, what the hell is your problem?"

"She comes!"

Ron turned back towards the wall, and reeled back in surprise. The figure of a woman slowly began to emerge from the symbol, as if passing through a curtain. The wall pulled and stretched around the woman's form, and as she completely passed through the barrier, the wall wavered as if it were the surface of a body of water, disturbed by some foreign object.

"My Lady," Harry exclaimed, as he moved forward and bowed before her, so that his forehead rested upon her feet. A cold smile crossed her face, and she closed her eyes, inhaling the air deep into her lungs.

"Finally," she sighed, opening her eyes as she released the breath she held. "I am freed of my prison." Stepping past Harry as he knelt by her feet, she looked down in Ron's direction, and the cruel gaze she gave him sent a shiver down his spine. Ron watched as she approached the statue, briefly resting her hand upon it, before walking past. As she made her way towards the entrance of the Temple, he found his voice.

"Are we free of you?" He stood up, squaring his shoulders bravely as she turned back to look at him. "We have keep our part of the bargain," he continued on, cursing to himself that his voice was shaky. He cleared his throat, and continued, "It's time that you upheld yours."

"Of course," she replied as she quirked an eyebrow. "However, I do have one more request of you to make. You must take me to Tsunami, since she would not come to me." She continued to make her way to the door. "Then, you can have the freedom you so covet."

"We will do anything for you," Harry interjected, before Ron had a chance to reply. Ron shot him an angry glare, and then turned to follow the woman. As she reached the doorway, she stopped suddenly.

"What is it," Ron asked. He watched, as she cautiously reached out with her hand, and then quickly drew it back as some sort of energy struck her.

"Washu," she growled vehemently. Turning back to face the two MacDougall brothers, a sour expression settled on her face. "It would seem my dear sister does not wish for me to leave here quite yet."

"What will you have us do, then," Harry asked. "Should we force them here?

"No," she answered. "Both my sisters have surely felt my presence. They will come of their own accord. For the time being, you must return to the Leyline. I will follow you shortly."

Harry bowed in submission. "As you wish."

A great fear pressed down upon Ron, as he watched his brother's form shimmer, and then disappear. He glowered at the self-proclaimed goddess, his hatred for the woman growing even deeper. She had turned her back to him once again. She was vulnerable. Without a second thought, he retrieved his castor staff from the folds of his coat and took aim at the woman, firing off a single shot. A protective shield erupted around the woman's form, dissipating the shot almost immediately. She turned towards him slightly, and a smile that made his blood run cold spread across her face.

It was at that exact moment, Ron realized his life was about to come to an end.

He watched, horror-filled, as the woman raised an arm into the air. She created a ball of energy, and it formed into a beam - similar to what he had seen his brother wield. "I knew you would betray me," she spoke, her eyes flashing coldly, and without emotion. She flicked her wrist, and the beam shot forward, impaling Ron's chest. He gasped sharply in pain and tears stung his eyes, as they widened. "But you will serve a greater purpose, Ronald MacDougall," she continued. She laughed, as he fell limp to the ground. "Try not to die too quickly."

A wind swept across the Temple, and he sensed as she disappeared. An anguished cry escaped his throat, and a searing pain passed through his body with every breath he drew. "H-Harry," he cried. As tears pooled in his eyes, a cruel realization came to him. He was going to die alone.

* * *

Mihoshi woke with a start, and as her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she noticed was that for some reason, the emergency lights were on. Sitting up straight in her chair, she glanced down at Kiyone. She reached forward, placing a hand gently against the other woman's forehead.

"Oh no," Mihoshi murmured, as she watched Kiyone frown at the sudden, cold touch of her hand. "You're getting a fever!"

She stood from her seat, and walked over to he door. She blinked, confused, as it didn't slide open, as it should have. She reached over to the side of the door, pressing the button to open it manually, however it still didn't budge. "Come on, Yagami," she whined slightly. "We don't have any power at all?"

Not surprisingly, her question went unanswered. Frowning in determination, she stepped in front of the doorway, placing her fingers in the small gap between the door and the wall. She grunted as she began to pry the door open. Once the gap was wide enough, she squeezed her body into the space, continuing in her task. As the door gave way, she felt herself losing balance, and fell hard to the ground. "Ouch," she groaned, gingerly rubbing her backside.

After picking herself up from the ground, she proceeded down the corridor, with only the emergency lights illuminating the way. She paused momentarily at Tenchi and Ayeka's door, before continuing on. "No, I have to get the power back on, first," she stated. "I'll be right back," she yelled out, as she began to run down the hallway.

As she entered the control room, a look of surprise etched across her face. The primary view-screen, which usually displayed their surroundings outside of the ship, now only showed static. _"That's weird,"_ she thought. Walking over to the control panel, she sat down in the seat.

"Yagami, status report," she stated, as she typed at the console. When she didn't get a response, she glanced up at the screen. "Hello, Yagami," she repeated. "Switch to the secondary power generator." Frowning slightly, she manually typed in the command. At first, there was no reaction, however as power slowly began to return to the ship, and the console began to beep to life and light up, she gave a small cheer.

"Lady Mihoshi," the ship's computerized voice spoke.

"Welcome back, Yagami," the blonde beamed. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid that damage to the ship has caused us to go off course," the ship answered. "We've become stranded. Before I could alert you to this problem, the ship lost power."

The smile from Mihoshi's face slowly disappeared. "S-stranded?" Looking up towards the screen, she noticed it, too, was back online. "Let me see a shot of our perimeter, please, Yagami," she ordered. The screen switched to show the outside of the ship, and her eyes widened slowly. All around, there were other ships - some privately owned, and some government - that floated in space lifeless and listlessly; she could see no apparent signs of life. She slammed her hands against the console, shutting off the image. She drew a shaky breath, before looking back up at the now-blank screen. "What's going on, Yagami? How did this happen?"

"I believe the navigational program was also damaged. I did not detect this problem before launch. I apologize, Lady Mihoshi."

"Well, it's okay," she replied. "We'll be fine. All we have to do is output our distress signal." She gasped as there was a power surge, and a worried expression crossed her face. "Yagami, what's wrong?"

"It would seem this place we've entered has been negating our secondary energy resources. We're losing power."

Mihoshi looked around frantically as the controls slowly began to dim, and the emergency lights came back on. "Oh no, no," she exclaimed, staring at the screen. "Yagami!"

"I'm… sorry… Lady Mihoshi," the ship spoke brokenly, as the screen once again turned back to static.

"Yagami, you have to try," she yelled, as she pounded the keys. "Kiyone needs help. Yagami!" The ship completely shut down, and Mihoshi sunk down to her knees. "K-Kiyone," she hiccuped, burying her face in her hands as she cried.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me, Mihoshi."

The blonde jumped in surprise however knew immediately who had spoken to her. She turned in place, and as she looked at the other person, her eyes widened with hope. "Ryoko," she exclaimed.

The former space pirate stood just behind Mihoshi with an expression on her face somewhere between a smile and a smirk. "You haven't changed much," she continued, walking towards the other woman. "Always crying at the smallest of emergencies." She stopped right in front of her, offering her hand. "Come on, Mihoshi," she spoke. "Let's get you out of here."

Reaching out slowly, Mihoshi placed her hand in Ryoko's and allowed the woman to pull her up. "Ryoko," she exclaimed, embracing the other woman tightly. "How did you find us? How'd you get here?"

"One question at a time, Mihoshi," Ryoko stated with an amused laugh. "Now come on, where are the others?"

"We have to get Kiyone out first," Mihoshi answered, as worry clouded her eyes. "She's been seriously hurt." Without warning, she pulled away from Ryoko, and ran out towards the corridor. "Come on," she exclaimed, turning to her slightly, before disappearing down the hall.

"Mihoshi," Ryoko groaned, lifting up into the air, and then phasing through the wall as she flew through the air. She easily caught up with the other woman, landing next to her as she stopped in front of the door she and Kiyone shared.

"She's through here," she stated, entering through the still-opened door. The two approached Kiyone's prone form, and Ryoko frowned.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was hurt," she said quietly, as she looked at Kiyone's pale, sweating face. Stooping down, she picked Kiyone up gently and supported her form. "I'll be right back." Mihoshi blinked, and Ryoko was gone.

"Ryoko," Sasami exclaimed, as the woman reappeared aboard the _Outlaw Star_. She took one look at Kiyone, and rushed forward. "What happened?"

"I need to get back," Ryoko replied apologetically. "Washu-"

"Say no more," Washu interrupted. She typed a command into her laptop, and a cylinder similar to the ones Azaka and Kamidake were in, appeared next to her. She looked at Gene, motioning for him to stand up. "Help me with Kiyone, would you? Bring her over here."

"Sure," he replied, jumping out of his seat. He met Ryoko halfway, as she walked towards him, and took Kiyone from her arms. She flashed him an appreciative smile, and then phased from the ship. He walked with Kiyone in his arms, over to Washu, and placed her inside the cylinder. As it closed and began to fill with water, he turned to Washu. "What's this supposed to do?"

"Why, save her life, of course," she boasted. "I am a genius!"

"Mihoshi," Ryoko called out, as she reappeared back aboard _Yagami._

"Over here, Ryoko," Mihoshi exclaimed. Ryoko turned, and saw she was a little way further down the corridor. Frowning, she started over in the other woman's direction.

"Mihoshi, what-"

"Tenchi and Ayeka are stuck in here!"

"Mihoshi, what's going on out there," Tenchi called through the door, causing Ryoko to stop. Her stomach began to tie up into knots, and her mouth began to go dry. She just stared at the door, unable to move.

"Mihoshi, is everything alright out there?" It was Ayeka that spoke, this time.

"Yes, don't worry about anything," Mihoshi called back. "We'll have you out soon." She turned, and saw that Ryoko was just standing by idly. "Ryoko," she exclaimed, causing the woman to snap out of her state of shock. "Come help me with the door."

Shaking her head, she went the rest of the way, closing the space between them. "Right. Um," she began inarticulately. "Step aside, Mihoshi," she commanded, as she put a space in-between herself and the door. As Mihoshi did as she was told, Ryoko rose a hand up into the air, and energy began to gather there quickly. As she was about to release the energy, the door slowly began to open. In the same manner that Mihoshi had opened her door earlier, Tenchi forced his and Ayeka's door open the same way.

"Mihoshi," he began, as he emerged from the room, "what-" He allowed his voice to trail, as his sight fell upon Ryoko. She turned her gaze away from him, allowing the energy ball in her hand to dissipate. "Ryoko!"

"Ryoko," Ayeka exclaimed, as she, too, exited the room. "Ryoko? What are you doing here?" The former pirate bristled at her words.

"Trust me, I don't want to be," Ryoko replied, still not looking at the two.

Mihoshi looked between Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka, and shook her head slightly. "Ryoko, you-"

"Ryoko, please look at me," Ayeka interrupted. Releasing a sigh, Ryoko complied, and as she finally looked at Ayeka, she was surprised to see that the Juraian princess had tears in her eyes. "You had us worried," she choked out with a sob.

"Oh, here we go," Ryoko sneered. "Why don't you just save it, Ayeka! Before you say anything, I didn't kidnap Sasami. She stowed away aboard Ryo-oh-ki. I didn't know she was onboard, or else I wouldn't have left like I did."

Tenchi stepped forward. "Ryoko-"

"Don't you interrupt me," she snapped, sending him a look that dared him to say anything else. He was taken aback, but remained silent. "I would have brought Sasami back to Earth, even if she hated me for it," she continued, looking at Ayeka once again. "But she was just as hurt as I was after what happened. She needed some time! You never gave either of us that chance, because you went running to your damn father! All this," she screamed, causing Ayeka to jump, "is your fault. Your fault, Ayeka, not mine!"

The tears slipped down Ayeka's face as she looked down at the ground. "I know," she whispered.

By this time, Ryoko's entire body was shaking with mixed emotions. She looked at Ayeka, and frowned slightly. "What?"

"I said I know, Ryoko," she said, raising her voice slightly. "I never wanted that bounty placed! I just wanted to see my sister! I wanted to see that she was safe. I was worried sick! And… I wanted to apologize. To both of you." She looked at her pleadingly, as Ryoko crossed her arms. "I was wrong, okay? I was wrong to make it seem like you were to blame for our fight."

"I need to apologize, too, Ryoko," Tenchi added, causing her to look at him. "I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did."

"Yeah," she snorted. "Whatever. Just forget it." Ryoko paused, closing her eyes briefly as she released a sigh. "Anyway," she began. "Sasami is fine. She's aboard the other ship."

Ayeka looked at Ryoko with hopeful eyes. "Is Sasami… okay with seeing me?"

"Yeah," she replied. "She was worried about all of you. Anyway, let's get going, Mihoshi," she stated, turning around towards the blonde. She frowned in confusion however, as she saw she wasn't there. "Mihoshi?"

"Where'd she go," Tenchi asked.

Ryoko released a sigh. "I think I know." She approached Tenchi and Ayeka, grabbing them around their waists, and pulled them to her. She lifted up into the air, and as she phased back through the wall, they were once again in the control room. "Mihoshi, come on, let's go," she stated, spotting the blonde at the console.

"I have to try and get Yagami to start," Mihoshi explained. "Just take Tenchi and Ayeka, then come back for me."

"Mihoshi-"

"Please, Ryoko," the officer pleaded. "I have to try!" Ryoko released a sigh, and then nodded her head silently. As she once again appeared aboard the _Outlaw Star_, she released her hold on her two passengers.

Ayeka looked around with wide eyes. "This isn't… we're not aboard Ryo-oh-ki." She turned, looking at Ryoko. "Where are we?"

"Welcome aboard the _Outlaw Star_, Princess Ayeka." As she turned to look at the person who had spoken, her face lit with recognition.

"You," she exclaimed. "You're Gene Starwind!"

"That's right," he replied. "How do you know who I am?"

"Officer Valeria told me about you, your crew and this ship…" Her voice trailed, and she looked around the ship, and the crew. She saw Azaka and Kamidake in their tanks, and a pang of sadness pulled at her chest. Then finally, her sight landed on her sister. "Sasami," she whispered, making her way to where the younger Juraian princess stood. Sasami just stood there rigidly, however her face showed her relief. Ayeka came to stop in front of her sister, and wrenched her hands in front of herself nervously. "Sasami, I'm so sorry for all of this," she began. She paused, trying to form the words she wanted to say. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but didn't care. She kneeled in front of her, and continued, "I know why you left home. I've been a terrible sister to you. Do you think you can forgive me, Sasami?" Ayeka searched her face questioningly. After a moment, Sasami slowly nodded her head, and then embraced her sister.

Turning away as the two sisters reconciled, Gene looked at Tenchi, and quirked an eyebrow. "So, you're Tenchi, eh?"

"Yes, Tenchi Masaki," the boy replied, extending his hand in Gene's direction. Gene looked at it briefly, and then extended his own hand. "Thank you for taking care of Sasami and Ryoko," he continued, shaking the man's hand. "I don't know what would've happened if someone else came across them first."

"Yeah, well, that wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't hurt Ryoko in the first place," he replied, releasing his hold and pulling his hand away.

"Gene," Melfina exclaimed. "That wasn't necessary." He turned to look at Melfina, offering an apologetic smile, and then looked back at Tenchi.

"Well, hey," he continued. "I think we both know Ryoko can handle herself pretty well. She sure gave us a hell of a hard time."

"Would you shut up, Gene," Ryoko asked, her cheeks flustering slightly. "Leave all that crap in the past, would ya? I don't need anyone else fawning over me. I just… I needed a change."

Tenchi looked at Ryoko and stared at her, studying her quizzically. _"It does seem like she's changed,"_ he thought. _"She seems mad. Usually by now, she'd have exploded. Maybe being around these people has changed her…"_ He allowed his thoughts to trail, and as he looked from Gene, back to Ryoko, a sudden realization dawned on him. "Ryoko," he began, causing her to look at him. He faltered, shaking his head. "Uh, shouldn't you go back for Mihoshi?"

"Yeah," she replied, placing a hand on her hip. "She's really being stubborn about getting that ship to start."

"Make her understand it's impossible," Washu stated. "We really need to leave this place, before our ship is affected, too." Ryoko nodded her head, and then was gone.

"Hey, I think it's a little late for that." A frown crossed Jim's face, as he continued to monitor his screen. "Our levels have been unstable since we entered here," he continued. "But now, we're rapidly losing power." He turned, as Melfina gave a small gasp, and his face paled as he watched her rise from the ground."

"What happened," she asked. "Jim?"

"This isn't good," Jim trailed.

Gene went back to the pilot's chair, hopping into his seat. His hands flew over the console, and then he looked to his side. "Aisha, Suzuka, man the grappler arms," he instructed. "We're gonna grab hold of the ship, and then we've gotta get the hell out of here." He stared at the screen, watching as the arms reached out towards _Yagami_. "Be quick, Ryoko…"

Back onboard _Yagami_, Mihoshi was still futilely trying to get the ship to reboot. She was underneath the console, attempting to rewire the motherboard, as she had seen Kiyone do many times. Sighing in frustration, she sat up from her task. "This isn't working," she stated angrily. As she began to stand, the ship gave a sudden, violent jerk, and she let out a surprised yell.

"Mihoshi," Ryoko called out, as she reappeared. She looked over where the blonde was, and shook her head slightly. "That's not going to work! We need to head back to the _Outlaw Star_ now, Mihoshi."

"I tried really hard, Ryoko," the distraught woman exclaimed. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Yagami warned me the ship was damaged, and I didn't listen."

"Hey, hey," Ryoko exclaimed, resting her hands on Mihoshi's shoulders, and giving her a gentle shake. "You know Washu can fix this. But we need to go. Do you realize where we are?"

Mihoshi shook her head. "I think I might…"

"We've entered Salgassou." Mihoshi's eyes widened, and Ryoko nodded her head. "Yeah, so we don't have a lot of time," she continued. "Now, are you ready?"

"Alright…" Ryoko tightened her grip slightly, and then the two phased back to the other ship.

Gene looked up, as Ryoko appeared. "Hey, is that everyone?" As she shook her head, he looked back to his controls. "Alright Jim, we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way. Gilliam's not much use to us right now."

"I still am functional, Gene," Gilliam spoke, sounding offended.

A smile crossed his face. "Alright, Jim, switch the system over to manual."

"Got it," the boy replied, as he typed in the command. The power began to fully return, and the crew cheered.

"Alright," Gene exclaimed. He looked up, as Melfina came over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. As she smiled at him, he returned the gesture. "Okay, Melfina," he stated, as he began turning the ship around. "Once we're far enough away from this place, I'll switch control back over to you."

"That sounds fine, Gene," she replied.

"Oh no, Gene," Jim exclaimed, as a persistent warning signal sounded. "We're starting to lose power!"

"What, how?"

"I don't know!" Jim's hands flew over the console, but he shook his head in frustration. "All my override commands aren't working!"

"Damn it," Gene cursed. He turned towards Washu. "Is there anything you can do? You built this ship. Is there some kind of special code or phrase, or something?"

Washu looked thoughtful. "Well, of course," she exclaimed. "But it would take some time to fix. There is," she drawled, glancing in Sasami's direction, "another way."

A puzzled look crossed Sasami's face. "Tsunami?"

Washu shook her head slightly. "No, Sasami, you," she answered. "Tsunami's will, is the will of the Universe. You possess her potential. You can save us, Sasami. Without summoning her here."

"What do you mean by this Washu," Ayeka demanded. "Sasami can't summon Tsunami by will!"

"Not only can she, but she has," Washu stated. "A lot has changed during your separation; things that must be explained to you all, and especially to Sasami." She paused. "And to you as well, Ryoko."

"Me," Ryoko exclaimed. "What do I have to do with any of this?"

"It'll all be explained in time, my dear child," she stated secretively. "But for now, Sasami? Do you think you can get us out of here?"

"I can try," she stated nervously. "What do I do?"

Washu smiled supportively. "You'll know what to do."

Sasami nodded her head. "Okay." Her forehead wrinkled in concentration, and taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. _"Please guide me, Tsunami,"_ she prayed silently. For several moments, nothing appeared to be happening. Yet, ever so subtly, her hair began to sway from a sudden, gentle wind. A brilliant flash of light engulfed her body, obscuring the vision of everyone watching her. When the light dimmed away, Sasami was nowhere to be seen, and Tsunami stood in her place.

_"Excellent job, Sasami,"_ Washu praised silently.

"Sasami," Ayeka exclaimed, fearful of what had happened to her sister. Tsunami's eyes opened, and she looked in Ayeka's direction.

"Do no be alarmed, Princess Ayeka," Tsunami smiled gently. She raised her arms in the air, and a powerful energy swept from her. The energy returned to the ship, causing the consoles to surge to life. The ship gave a sudden jolt, and it began accelerate at a faster pace than any of the crew had ever experienced.

"Gene," Jim exclaimed. "I don't have control of the ship!"

"That's because Washu has control," Ryoko stated. Gene looked at the red-haired woman, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Energy swept from her, as it had previously with Tsunami.

"Okay, this is really getting weird, now," Aisha quipped. "What's going on?"

"Allow me to explain, while Washu takes us to a more desirable destination," Tsunami answered. "Ayeka," she began, turning in the Juraian girl's direction. "A part of this will sound very familiar to you. But now, it's time for you to learn the whole truth, of the history of Jurai."

"Wait," Suzuka interrupted. "What about Sasami? I thought that she needed to hear this as well."

"She's already learned the truth, and is coming to terms with it," she answered, placing a hand against her chest. "She resides within me, much in the same manner that I reside within her." She paused, before continuing. "Ayeka, you're familiar with the origin of the Jurai power stones?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded. "One is to manifest the power of nature; another for the manifestation of wisdom; and the final one is for the manifestation of the future." She frowned in confusion. "But what does that matter?"

Tsunami smiled gently. "That is the story you grew up learning, yes."

"It is my history," Ayeka exclaimed, offended.

"It is the half-truth that you learned. While it is true, that planet Jurai is a powerful force in the universe, it was not always that way. In the beginning, Jurai was struggling just for its' own survival. And this is how my sisters and I found your ancestor's planet."

"What," Ayeka whispered.

"I know it's hard to believe," Tsunami stated delicately. "But each of the power stones are a representation of each one of us; the power stone for nature for myself, the youngest; the power stone for wisdom for Washu, the middle; and the power stone for the future for our eldest sister, Tokimi."

"This isn't true," Ayeka scoffed. "You are the only guardian for our planet! Washu's famous on our planet, for being the genius that she is! And I've never, ever once heard of this… this _Tokimi_ in my studies!"

"Together," she continued, overlooking Ayeka's outburst, "we nurtured the planet to prosperity. Washu taught its' people, and helped them create lives for themselves. I nourished the land, and created the first of the Juraian trees. And Tokimi mapped out a plan for its' people, and gave them hope. We were happy, and loved by its' people; we loved them back. But soon, the people of Jurai wanted independence from us. It was not an unreasonable request. But the way they went about it," she allowed her voice to trail. "It caused a great rift that was irreconcilable."

Ayeka swallowed, realizing how dry her throat had become. She cleared her throat gently. "Please," she stated softly, "I want to hear the truth."

To be continued…


	17. 11: No Need for Emotional Baggage, 1

**I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine.**

**Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 11: No Need for Emotional Baggage, Part 1**

* * *

The _Outlaw Star_ began to slow in acceleration, going at a more normal speed its' crew was used to. The energy emanating from Washu dissipated, and she turned towards the group, a satisfied look crossing her features. "Okay, everyone," she stated. "We're far enough away from Salgassou, now. You can have control of the ship again, Gene."

"Gee, thanks," he dead-panned sarcastically. He looked at her, glaring slightly. "Why didn't you tell us you were some sort of all-powerful goddess?"

"Oh," she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. She looked to where Ayeka stood with a pale face, and then turned to her sister. "I see you've been telling our history, Tsunami."

"Washu," Tenchi began tentatively, gaining her attention. "Why would you keep something like this from us?" A hurt expression crossed his face.

"It was a bit of a conflict of interest," she replied. "Sorry, Tenchi."

"Conflict of interest," he exclaimed, frowning slightly. "But… even Ryoko didn't know about this. Why wouldn't you at least tell her?"

Ryoko looked at Washu expectantly, but something Tenchi had said began to stir a memory in the recesses of her mind, as if trying to resurface. _"The same thing happened here, when Sasami had that episode,"_ she thought. Subconsciously, she rubbed her wrist, where one of the stones she possessed lay dormant. She frowned, as the memory continued to nag at her.

"Well now," Washu began slowly, "that's not entirely true."

"What do you mean, Washu," Ayeka asked, casting a brief look in Ryoko's direction.

"There's really no easy way for you to take this information, Ayeka," Washu stated. Shaking her head slightly, she turned and looked at Tsunami. "How much have you told them already?"

"I haven't said anything concerning the stones, if that's what you mean."

"Ah, I see," the red-haired woman murmured.

"What about the stones?" Washu looked at Ryoko, who had spoken. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Well, let's just jump right into this, then," she exclaimed cheerfully, in true Washu-fashion. She raised her arms into the air, and extra seats appeared behind those who were left standing. Sitting down in a chair, the others followed Washu's lead. "You see, each of the stones represent-"

"We discussed that already, Washu," Ryoko interrupted impatiently.

"Oh, well I see," she pouted slightly, crossing her legs. "Then Ryoko, you know you hold the true, so-called Juraian stones… No?" she asked, after looking at the shocked faces of Ryoko, Ayeka, and even Tenchi.

"Washu," Tenchi began, "what are you saying? This can't be true. If Ryoko already held the true stones, why did she try and take the ones from my sword? How do you explain the rivalry between her, and the Juraians? None of it would make sense if what you're saying is true."

"It all goes back to what I was saying earlier, Tenchi," Tsunami answered, turning in her seat to look at him. "The Juraian counsel summoned Tokimi, Washu, and me before them. When they expressed their wish to be free from our rule and guidance, we respectfully asked for time to think it over."

"But, I thought you said you wanted to hand over control of the planet to the Juraian people," Ayeka questioned, trying as best she could to calmly take in the situation.

"Of course we did," Washu replied. "But in time. We all felt really strongly that it may have been too soon for their independence; especially Tokimi. It was an issue that caused the beginning of a rift in our relationship. Despite our differences, the three of us came to make a decision possible. Tokimi and I would leave the planet, however Tsunami was to stay. She became an advisor to the first crowned King – your great, great Grandfather, Ayeka."

"So, she was kinda like a viceroy or something," Jim asked.

"Yes, something like that," Washu replied with a laugh.

"But why choose Tsunami to stay," Ayeka asked. "Where did you and Tokimi go?"

"Out of the three of us, Tsunami felt the most empathy for the people of Jurai," Washu replied. "I wasn't happy about leaving Tsunami behind, and Tokimi was almost dead-set against it. However, we had to come to make the best decision. So, Tokimi and I thought Tsunami would be the best candidate to continue to help guide the planet to prosperity, successfully. As to where the two of us went, Tokimi retreated to the planet that came to be known as planet Dragon, and I found a small planet called Tenrei."

"Tenrei," Gene exclaimed.

"Yes, the Hot Springs planet," Washu stated. "Only then, it wasn't a resort, as it is today."

"But all this still doesn't prove Ryoko holds the three Juraian stones," Ayeka stated skeptically.

"Ayeka," Tsunami began, "your great, great Grandfather was a wonderful, sincerely compassionate man. He cared deeply for the well-being of his people. However, it was truly the counsel who ruled the planet, and through underhanded means. On the surface, they appeared loyal to the King. However, they held secret conferences, to discuss ways to make the planet a feared, powerful force in the universe."

"Then why didn't you warn the King of this treachery," Ayeka demanded. "It was your job as his trusted advisor!"

"He didn't want to believe his counsel was capable of treason," Tsunami recalled. "I told him many, many times; however the counsel whispered lies to him, telling him I just wanted to take control of the planet away from him. Eventually, he came to believe these lies, over my concerns or advice. I began to fear for my safety; the counsel made strange requests of me to use my power for the advancement of the planet. And so, I left Jurai briefly, to visit Washu on Tenrei. Upon arrival, I was greeted by her three apprentices, and also-"

"Whoa, wait, wait! You don't mean Urt, Ark, and Hadaul, do you," Gene interrupted.

"Oh, you're familiar with my apprentices," Washu stated, her eyebrows arched in surprise. "That's unexpected."

"I knew Hadaul was pretty damn old, but Urt and Ark can't be," he replied incredulously. "They can't be any older than I am!"

"Yes, well, Hadaul was already an older man when I met him," Washu recollected. "Ark and Urt were in their early twenties, and very eager to learn what I had to teach. Under my guidance, I helped them with their different projects."

"Did that include the creation of the castor weapons and their magic," Jim asked.

"Well no, not that project," Washu answered. "That, they did on their own. I was very impressed by their success, actually."

"But that still doesn't explain why Urt and Ark are still so young." Gene paused, frowning in thought. "Or why Hadaul is still alive, for that matter," he added as an afterthought.

"I made them demigods," Washu answered without much thought or hesitation. "They don't have any true powers, like what my sisters and I possess, but they have the ability to stunt their aging. This doesn't make them immortal by any means," she continued quickly, as Gene opened his mouth to say something. "They just age slower; much slower than a normal person."

"Tsunami, what happened when you got to Tenrei," Aisha asked, bored with what Washu was saying, and eager to continue on with the story.

"When I arrived at Washu's home, I was escorted to her laboratory by Urt," she continued. "I had a feeling she was expecting a visit from me, though."

"Yes, I was," Washu added. "I had heard rumors that great scientific advances had been made by the Juraian scientists in my short absence. I was hoping Tsunami would seek me out, so that I might look into this rumor."

"And it was true," Tsunami confirmed. "Juraian scientists had already created the prototype for the Tenchiken, which brings us back to the reason I went to see Washu in the first place. The next project Juraian scientists began to work on was a war ship."

"But why would you have concerns about that," Ayeka asked, confused. "You couldn't have expected the Juraian people to be defenseless, in case of an assault on our planet!"

"We never intended for Jurai to be an aggressive or hostile planet," Washu began. "We intended for it to be an ambassador of peace, so to speak."

"Our wish was to unite the warring galaxies," Tsunami explained. "And Jurai would have been the tool to doing just that. But with the Juraians beginning to create weapons for destruction, that just wasn't a possibility."

"So what did you and Washu discuss," Melfina asked. She sat on the arm of the pilot's chair, next to Gene; her usual spot whenever she wasn't navigating the _Outlaw Star_.

"I told her of my concerns," the woman answered. "How I feared for my own well-being."

"But you're this powerful being," Melfina insisted. "Why fear for your safety? Couldn't you just protect yourself?" Ryoko looked in Melfina's direction, staring at her intently. Melfina glanced up in her direction suddenly, and Ryoko averted her gaze.

_"Of course she was powerful enough to protect herself,"_ Ryoko contemplated silently. _"Only, she didn't need to worry about that…"_ She allowed her thoughts to trail, as Washu interrupted her musings.

"You have to try and understand one thing, Melfina. Tsunami has a very gentle, very kind constitution," Washu explained. "Even if she wanted to, she couldn't hurt the people of Jurai. But when Tokimi and I left that planet, I was already concerned for her well-being. And this was before all the deceit of the counsel and scientific advances were being made. I had already begun taking measures to ensure her safety while she stayed on Jurai."

"That's why you created me," Ryoko stated quietly, her past slowly beginning to resurface. "I also greeted Tsunami, that day she came to visit you." She allowed her voice to trail, and looked at Tsunami with a new perspective. "That's why I feel so protective over Sasami," she realized. "It's because of your connection with her."

Tsunami smiled gently. "It's very possible, yes."

"But why wouldn't I remember that part of my life," she asked, her forehead wrinkling in frustration. She brought her hand up to her face, massaging the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes in concentration. "I didn't remember any of this, all that time I was searching for answers. So why would it surface now?"

"It was most likely triggered due to the possible danger Sasami and Tsunami may be in," Washu explained. She stood from her seat, walking over to stand in front of Ryoko. She grabbed a hold of her wrist, and continued, "This stone in your wrist keeps you connected to Tsunami. When she's in danger, you'll know it; feel it. And this one," she added, grabbing Ryoko's other wrist, "keeps you connected to me."

Ryoko frowned slightly, taking in the information. "But… how?"

"When I first had my concerns, I began the process of creating you while I was still back on Jurai," Washu began. "I began in secret, of course. But when I was forced to leave, you weren't completely finished. You had the ability to phase, and fly, and such, but you still didn't have the power behind the brawn, so to speak. That's a major reason I sought out apprentices. I needed a little help; mostly a place to continue what I had begun. That's why I enlisted Hadaul, Ark, and Urt's help."

"They were my teachers," Ryoko recalled, a wry smile crossing her face.

"That's right," Washu stated. "Hadaul was in charge of your education, Ark taught you to fight in both weapon and hand-to-hand combat, and Urt taught you in the ways of acceptable mannerisms and proper etiquette."

"Oh yeah _right_," Gene snorted out a laugh. "Urt? As in Urt, of Mt. Nyotai? That woman's the last person I'd expect to…" He allowed his voice to trail, clearing his throat noisily.

"Anyway," Washu continued, shaking her head slightly at Gene's comments, "Ryoko's training was complete, but I still felt that because of the advancements Jurai had already made, it may not have been enough for her to protect Tsunami. So, the two of us bestowed upon her the tiniest amounts of our power. It allows her to have all those abilities she possesses at will."

"Wait, so are you saying that Ark, Urt, and Hadaul have more power than Ryoko does," Gene asked. Washu looked at him, as she turned and sat back in her seat.

"Not at all," she sighed. "Like I said, they don't have any true power, whereas Ryoko taps into our power directly. It's what sets her apart, and makes her special. You'd agree with me, wouldn't Gene," she asked, giving him a wolfish smile. Ryoko sent a glare in her direction, and as she was about to say something, Tsunami cut in.

"Soon afterwards, Ryoko and I returned to Jurai," Tsunami continued, as Gene shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I didn't want my absence to be noticed by anyone. However both Washu and I thought it would be better if Ryoko's existence was kept secret as well. The power she held was great, and we were sure that Juraian scientists would try and use that power to make more scientific advancements for their planet."

"We had hoped that Ryoko's presence on Jurai would only be temporary," Washu added, "That if the danger to Tsunami passed, Ryoko would be able to return to me. At that point, I could take away some of her power."

"Yeah, well, that didn't work out either, now did it," Ryoko asked, a frown darkening her features.

"So what happened?" Ryoko glanced in Suzuka's direction - who had asked the question – and she cleared her throat slightly.

"Tsunami's favorite pastime was to tend to the Juraian trees," Ryoko explained, after a few moments' silence. "That's where my hiding place was, actually; in the tree nursery. Anyway, there was one tree in particular that she infused some of her powers with. In fact, it was from that same exact tree, that Ryo-oh-ki was born; the original Ryo-oh-ki." She paused momentarily, and a nostalgic smile crossed her features. "The original Ryo-chan was very energetic – hyper, almost. But one day, she got loose outside of the tree nursery. Now Tsunami was very strict about where we were allowed to go, and we were never to be seen outside of the nursery in the middle of the day. So, I chased after Ryo-oh-ki, trying to capture her so that I could take her back; so we wouldn't get into any trouble. Instead of finding Ryo-chan, I came across a conference room, where Tsunami was being interrogated by the Jurai counsel about her whereabouts while she was with Washu. What happened after that is what caused Tsunami to lose her physical form." She paused, standing from her seat. She distanced herself from the group, as she walked over to look out the view-window. "I overheard them questioning about what she was up to, and where she had gone," she recalled. "Then they demanded that she use her powers to help them finish their plans for the warship. She must have sensed my presence, because she turned and looked at me as I began to phase through the wall."

"I did not want them to discover Ryoko's existence," Tsunami reiterated, as Ryoko grew quiet. "So I demonstrated to the counsel my ability to summon the Lighthawk wings as a distraction, so they would not notice Ryoko's presence. Immediately, they wanted that power. I knew that they would. I asked for some time, promising them what they had continually asked of me."

"You broke down and gave them some of your power," Gene asked incredulously.

Tsunami smiled sadly. "No, I did something far worse than that," she answered. "At the time, Washu did not know that Tokimi, too, had concerns for my well-being. The tree that I had began to cultivate, was actually infused with the tiniest amount of Tokimi's power, as well as mine. Tokimi's intention for the tree was that if I were ever in any danger, it would protect me from harm; it was an embodiment of her presence. All I need do was to go to it. So, after the counsel dismissed me, I returned to the nursery. By that time, Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki had already returned as well. Wordlessly, I went to the tree, and began to extract some of Tokimi's energy, forming it into the first of the three stones that I would give to the Juraians. Then, beckoning Ryoko to come before me, I told her that I needed the power Washu and I had given her."

"She asked me to place my hands against the tree," Ryoko recalled, turning back around to face the others. "As I did what she asked, energy rained down from its' branches, passing through the stones in my wrists. Duplicates of the stones I possessed appeared, and Tsunami took them into her possession. She told me that she felt that we would both soon be in danger, and that she wanted to leave with me as soon as possible. However, what neither of us realized was that that counsel had summoned the King, and told him that Tsunami was planning to make her move to overthrow his reign."

"As I took hold of the stones," Tsunami continued, "the King and his personal guard entered the tree nursery. It was too late for Ryoko to hide. Both of us noticed that he wielded the Tenchiken, and Ryoko stepped in front of me protectively. He demanded to know who she was, however before I could answer, he accused me of what the counsel told him I had planned on doing all along. I tried to reassure him that the counsel was lying, even handing the stones to him right then. As I did so, they began to react towards the sword on their own accord, and merged with it. A great power surged from the sword, and an unforeseen occurrence unfolded. Too much of my power had been used; first, in tending to the tree, and of course, creating the stone for Ryoko and then replicas for the Juraians. I could feel my strength begin to ebb away. Using the last of my resources, I sent Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki away from Jurai, despite Ryoko's protests; I would not have the Juraians using them to further manipulate our power."

Those aboard the _Outlaw Star_, save for Washu and Ryoko, listened in stunned silence. Ayeka shook with silent grief. "You died," she asked quietly. "You died, for us to gain the powers we possess?"

"No, not exactly, Ayeka," Tsunami answered. "While it was true, that I was growing weak, I only needed time to recover the energy I lost. However, in order to do that, I needed to assimilate with another life form. The only reasonable choice I could make at the time was to assimilate with the tree I had nurtured to maturity."

"So that part of Jurai's history still holds true, then," Tenchi asked uncertainly.

"In a way, yes, that is correct," Tsunami stated. "In the state I was in, I could still sense what went on around me. However physically, I could do nothing to stop the Juraians, as they began to grow and cultivate more trees from the saplings of the tree my spirit resided. Soon, they were able to build their warships. Also, because the King held the Tenchiken at the time the stones merged, some of that power seeped into him. He gained the ability to summon the Lighthawk wings, and the power that all Juraian royals possess, was passed down from him to the next generation."

"It's no wonder you hate us, Ryoko," Ayeka whispered, gaining the woman's attention. "Being ignorant to the truth of my own history, I only added to your hatred of us." She turned her gaze away from the former space pirate, bowing her head in shame.

"So how does Kagato play a part in this history, then?" Tsunami and the others looked in the direction the question came from, noticing Mihoshi standing there, supporting Kiyone.

"Kiyone," Tenchi exclaimed, standing as the two women joined the others.

"I see you recovered faster than I expected, Kiyone," Washu observed.

"Thanks to you," she smiled. Pulling away from Mihoshi slightly, she slowly walked over towards Tenchi, taking the seat he offered her. The color had returned to her face, and she seemed stronger, although she still walked stiffly with pain. Grimacing as she sat down, she looked in Washu's direction. "I've been listening to what you've been saying," she continued. "If the rivalry between Ryoko and the Juraians was caused by what happened to Tsunami, then how do you account for what happened dealing with Kagato? How does he fit into all of this?"

"That's the only part of it, that doesn't make sense to me," Washu answered. "I honestly can't tell you, who Kagato truly is."

"He was Tokimi's apprentice." Washu turned her gaze towards Ryoko, who had spoken. Crossing her arms in front of her, she walked back closer to the group. "When Tsunami sent me and Ryo-chan away from Jurai, we incidentally ended up on Planet Dragon. It was Kagato, who found me, weakened from the extraction of the power from my stones." She paused, allowing a confident smile to grace her features. "Granted, I could have fought him if I felt I was in danger, but I could sense Tokimi's power all around. It radiated especially strongly from him. He extended a helping hand towards me, offering a kind smile." She shook her head, before continuing, "That's when he took me to Tokimi. She automatically sensed yours and Tsunami's powers within me. She asked who I was, and I explained everything to her. I could tell she grew angry as I recalled my story, but I didn't care; I wasn't sure what had happened to Tsunami, and was desperate to get back to Jurai. She promised to help me get back. But she told me that in my current state, I wasn't strong enough to help Tsunami; that I had failed in my mission to protect her, and only she could rectify it."

"Is this when you gained Tokimi's power, and the ability to summon those creatures," Washu asked, her brow knitting together.

"Her power," she snorted out bitterly. "Yeah, you could say that. I accepted the stone she created, or more accurately, it was forced upon me. I was filled with an intensely deep hatred for the Juraians; though I was already angry about the whole situation, those feelings paled in comparison to what I was feeling with Tokimi's power coursing through me. I wanted to return to Jurai right then, but Tokimi insisted the timing wasn't right; that there were preparations to still be made. What I didn't know, was that she had already been planning to invade Jurai, and my sudden appearance was the key to doing that. When she did finally allow me to return to Jurai, it was during the reign of King Azusa." She paused, and it was her turn to hang her head in shame. "We all know what happened after that," she continued softly. "The only good that came of it, was Tsunami's resurrection, and, Yosho ultimately freeing me from Tokimi's control," she added, gaining a far-off look in her gaze. "However, during the time Yosho lived on Earth, Kagato assumed his identity, claiming to be the true heir. If only I had realized this during that time, I could have saved us a lot of trouble. I should have remembered when Kagato's shadow came for me, on Earth. I just… I just couldn't remember any of it."

"What I don't understand, is why Tokimi wants control of Jurai so badly," Tenchi began. "Why not just take control, instead of going through all that trouble?" Washu looked towards Tsunami, and vice-versa, however neither one said anything. Noticing the discreet exchange, Ayeka cleared her throat.

"What aren't you saying?" Washu looked at her, a conflicted look behind her eyes. "Please, Washu," Ayeka pleaded. "What aren't you telling us?"

"We don't have any other choice, Washu," Tsunami spoke softly.

Washu sighed. "Jurai sits at the center of a powerful cosmic axis," she began. "It's why my sisters and I chose Jurai. From there, we could manipulate that power. When we set out to bring peace to the galaxies, it truly was our intention. We set a pact, so that individually none of us were more powerful than the other two; only a displacement of power could change that. Together, the three of us would shape the future, until that peace was achieved. However, witnessing the greed and ingratitude of the Juraian people changed something in Tokimi. It took a long time, before I sensed what had happened to Tsunami. But when I felt the shift in power, I knew that our sister would, as well. With the pact broken, she could completely manipulate the axis herself, if she chose to do so. Immediately, I went to Tokimi, and the two of us exchanged words, among other things." She paused, smiling sadly at the memory. "I'll spare you the details," she continued. "In the end, I had to lock Tokimi away, until the day would come that Tsunami would be strong enough, so that our pact would come back into place."

"I don't ever remember you being on Dragon," Ryoko frowned.

"And I never sensed you there, either," Washu answered. "Tokimi's power must have corrupted you, because during the time you were under the influence of her power, I could never sense where you were. I… thought the worst had happened to you, when Tsunami's energy waned."

"The Leyline is the place where you imprisoned this Tokimi," Suzuka asked, causing Washu to nod her head. "Why would you build the _Outlaw Star_, then, if the purpose of the ship was to enter the Leyline? If you didn't want anyone to free her prematurely, that doesn't seem to make very much sense."

"It's true that the Leyline is Tokimi's imprisonment," Washu explained. "However, it would take both Tsunami and I to free her from it. Creating the Leyline exhausted a great amount of my energy; almost to the point where my powers waned to nothing. I made plans for the XGP, because I would need a way to find the Leyline once again, in case my powers didn't return to me until the time that Tsunami regained her powers."

"So the fight between you and Tokimi stripped away your powers," Suzuka asked.

Washu nodded her head. "Yes, because of the balance of power pact the three of us made," she answered. "When any one of us grows weak, the other two are also affected; the fight between Tokimi and I only caused us both to grow even weaker. After sealing her behind the true entrance to the Leyline, and placing a strong barrier around the building, I was suddenly able to sense Ryoko once again. The corruption from Tokimi's power threw Ryoko's mind into a state of confusion and chaos. I used the very last of my powers to transmigrate to Jurai, however I was too late. I witnessed Yosho chase Ryoko away from Jurai, but had no power to follow them."

"At this point, I could sense Washu's presence on Jurai," Tsunami continued. "But I had already assimilated with Sasami, and her body was too weak to emit my powers."

"I searched for Tsunami, but could never detect her presence, because the young princesses' natural abilities still had yet to mature," Washu stated. "Knowing that that place was where Tsunami's presence resided, I temporarily took up the life of a mortal; I attended school, gaining recognition for my unique intelligence. The Juraians had a great respect for me, ignorant to the fact of who I really was."

"Generally, the public had no knowledge of either of my sister's existences; only mine," Tsunami added. "Through Sasami's studies, she learned the fake history of Jurai. The extent of my power was strongest while Sasami slept. I was able to project myself, and it was during those times that I learned that descendants of the first King's Counsel still whispered the truths of our existence, and sought out to find our lost power. The Counsel kept this knowledge from the public and the Jurai Royals."

"Several hundred years passed, and finally, slowly, Tsunami's powers began to emit from Sasami. I, too, was beginning to regain some of my dormant powers," Washu recalled. "By this time, I had gained recognition, and graduated with top honors from Jurai's prestigious university. I was asked to help create a ship more powerful than even the Jurai flagships." She paused, and her features darkened. "What I wasn't aware of, was that the Counsel members had come to recognize who I truly was. I agreed to help, and once again found myself on Planet Dragon. When I arrived, I discovered that my plans had been found; the Counsel contracted the help of the Special Force and Kei pirates, and the XGP had already been created. The Counsel demanded to know how to gain access to the Leyline, using the ship. Naturally, I refused to answer. Under orders from the Counsel, it was the pirates that trapped me in the dimensional prison, where I would stay for several more hundred years."

"You were freed, when Kagato's shadow showed up on Earth for the first time," Tenchi recalled, "after Ryoko had already been released from the cavern prison Yoshi placed her in."

Washu nodded her head. "That's right."

"Don't forget that the Special Force and Kei pirates fought over what to do with the plans and the XGP," Gene reminded. "Then Hilda stole the ship, and the _Outlaw Star_ ended up in my possession. So I guess, in a way, you _totally_ owe me for keeping this ship from falling into the wrong hands." He crossed his arms across his chest, allowing a cocky smile to cross his face.

"Not necessarily, Gene," Washu replied, causing him to scowl. "When Tsunami and I began regaining our powers, Tokimi did, as well. There was a flaw in my seal to the entrance of the Leyline, and Tokimi created a key, which would free her from it. However, the Special Force officers took that key away from Dragon, before she could manipulate anyone into freeing her."

"Do you mean the Dragon Sphinx key," Mihoshi asked, her eyes widening slightly.

A look of surprise crossed Washu's face. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"That's what the MacDougall brothers were after," she exclaimed. "They took it from the base. But how would they even know about it?"

"Obviously they're under Tokimi's control," Ryoko answered. "It makes sense, now, why the younger one was attracted to Sasami, back on Sentinel." She punched a fist into her other hand, and a glint of excitement flashed in her eyes. "They would have taken the key back to Tokimi by now, right," she asked. "I owe those bastards one for what they did to Kiyone, and also for putting Sasami through hell."

"Ah-ah, Ryoko, not so fast," Washu started, raising a hand into the air. "If the key has been placed in the Alter of Restoration, then Tokimi's already been freed from the Leyline. She's also regained all, or nearly all of her power like Tsunami and I have."

"What's the Alter of Restoration?" Washu looked towards Melfina, who had asked the question.

"It's that indention in the ground, which stands in front of the entrance to the Leyline, Melfina," she answered. "A statue rises from that spot, and it's where you place the Dragon Sphinx key. It sets Tokimi free."

"You mean she can come after Sasami now," Jim asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, the barrier will hold her there, but only for so long," Washu answered. "Don't worry, Jim. Nothing will happen to Sasami."

"Sasami has grown to understand her role in this fate," Tsunami stated. "Her acceptance has made both of us stronger."

"What does that mean, Tsunami," Ayeka asked.

"It means that we need to stop Tokimi." A glowing figure appeared next to Tsunami, revealing Sasami, as the emanating power resided.

"Sasami!"

The younger Juraian princess glanced towards her sister, smiling slightly before turning her attention back to Washu. "Washu, we need to go to Planet Dragon," she stated. "If she gets free from the Temple, then she'll-"

"Don't worry about Tokimi, Sasami," Washu interrupted.

Sasami frowned slightly. "But-"

"You may have accepted your fate, Sasami," Washu continued. "But you are not strong enough to stand against her."

"I can try!"

"No, she's right, Sasami," Ryoko stated. "It's too dangerous."

Washu stood from her seat once again, turning towards the _Outlaw Star's_ main console. "I suggest for now, we return to Tenrei," she began. "Gilliam, I've set the coordinates."

"Tenrei," Gene asked. "But why go back there?"

She turned, smiling at him secretly. "I have my reasons."

_To Be Continued…_


	18. 11: No Need for Emotional Baggage, 2

**I do not own the rights to the characters in this story, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine.**

**Of Princesses and Space Pirates  
Chapter 11: No Need for Emotional Baggage, Part 2**

* * *

She walked down the mountainside path, at a quick, nearly stumbling pace. _Was what she had sensed real?_ Surely, the others had sensed it, too. Pulling her thick coat tightly around her body against the biting cold, she proceeded down Mount Nyotai, towards the shrine her one-time companions inhibited. As the cold wind subsided, the warm sun began to beat down upon her, and she loosened her grasp around the coat, allowing it to slip down her shoulders. She grimaced slightly at the sudden stitch that attacked her side, however ignored it. As the building at the base of Mount Nyotai came into view, she completely shed her heavy coat, allowing it to fall uselessly to the ground.

Winded, she was forced to slow down her pace and continued down the path towards the looming building. A figure suddenly emerged from the shrine, and her eyes widened in recognition. "Ark," she called out breathlessly, gaining the man's attention.

"Urt," he asked uncertainly, watching with a wary gaze as she drew closer. "What brings you-"

"Did you sense her," Urt interrupted, stopping directly in front of the man. "You must have sensed her, too!"

"Whoa, wait Urt," Ark began. "Be calm."

"Is that Urt I hear?" Looking up at the sound of the newcomer's voice, Urt watched as an older man emerged from the building. She rolled her eyes slightly at the lecherous look that entered the old man's gaze, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ah, my Urt," he continued, as he drew closer. "What brings you down from your mighty perch my dear?"

"Don't get any ideas, old man," Urt frowned. "I came here, because I thought I had sensed Lady Washu's presence." A fleeting, disappointed look crossed her face – she refused to look like a fool in front of her former companions. "I guess," she continued, turning away from the pair, "that it was just wishful thinking on my part. Good day…"

"Urt, wait," Ark started. She stopped, however didn't turn back around. "Is that the only reason you came here," he continued. He sighed, when he didn't receive an answer. "Listen, we've just made some tea. Why don't you join us?"

Her shoulders stiffened slightly, however she remained quiet.

"Surely you're chilled through, from the bitter wind," he tried again.

"I'll pass, thank you," she answered finally. "I don't much feel like having the company of men right now."

"Now that doesn't sound like the Urt that I know." Urt turned in place quickly, and standing in the entrance to the Shrine just behind Hadaul, was a familiar, red-haired woman. Tears burned her eyes, and she gasped sharply. "The Urt that I know," Washu continued, "loved to be surrounded by men more than anything else." She left her spot in the doorway, and now stood in front of the silent woman. "Now what could have possibly changed that?"

Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Urt's legs gave out from underneath her, and she slumped to the ground. "L-lady W-washu," she hiccupped, looking up at her mentor and allowing the tears she held back to fall down her face.

Washu clicked her tongue, shaking her head slightly. "Come now Urt; none of that," she chided gently. Crossing her arms behind her back, she rocked back and forth on her feet, and gave one of her trademark smiles. "It's not as if I were dead or something." A strangled laugh escaped Urt's throat, and she buried her face into her hands, crying freely.

"That's not funny, Washu-chan," she cried, her voice muffled slightly.

"Get a hold on your emotions, Urt," Ark stated, reaching down and gently taking her arm. "I'm sure Washu has a lot to tell us of her journey."

"Thank you," she whispered. As she gazed up into his face, tears began to pool in her eyes once again. "She's returned to us, Ark." Her breath caught in her throat, and she leaned forward, falling against his chest. Ark stiffened in surprise, but then smiled before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her to return her embrace.

"I know, Urt," he stated, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Great, glad you're getting along now."

Pulling apart slightly, Ark and Urt looked towards the doorway, where Gene stood, a smug look on his face.

"Gene Starwind," Urt exclaimed. She smiled, and nodded her head. "I knew we didn't make a mistake to entrust you with our most powerful castor shells."

"Yes, he truly is amazing," Hadaul added. "Why, not only has he reunited us with Washu, he's also managed to find Ryoko."

"Ryoko is here too," Urt asked, her eyes brightening.

"And that's not all Urt," Ark interjected. "Lady Tsunami has been revived."

"Impossible," the woman trailed. "Even Lady Tsunami…"

"Come, come let's get back inside," Washu urged. "This, too, is one of the reason's I've returned." The group silently followed Washu back through the door, as she continued. "I'm going to need your assistance for what's ahead." She and the others swept into the room where the rest of the Outlaw Star's crew and their charges waited. Located deeper within the Temple, it was a very decorative sitting room; furnished to receive guests. Several, separate, hallways connected the room to other parts of the temple, to where guest rooms and living quarters were located.

"It's not as exciting as I'm sure you might have hoped," she added, "But it's as important as anything else I might need from you."

"Yes, of course, Washu," her apprentices replied in unison.

Washu smiled slightly. "Well you see, it involves-"

"Washu," Ayeka's panicked voice cut through the room. "Come here, quickly! Something's wrong with Sasami!" Frowning slightly, Washu went over to where the others stood around Sasami, watching her from a slight distance. She was standing in front of Azaka and Kamidake, who were both still suspended in the water-filled tanks, in an almost comatose state. Sasami began to approach them, a look of determination set upon her face.

"Sasami," Washu began, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

Wordlessly, Sasami approached her guardians, in their suspended state, and stopped. She raised her hands towards the glass, and as she did so, the symbol upon her forehead began to glow.

A great power swept from her form, and as this happened, the two cylinders in which her guardians resided, disappeared. They, however, continued to float in the air, seemingly due to the energy emanating from the Juraian girl. Cupping her hands together in front of her, energy gathered there and she looked upon her guardians.

"It's time for you to come back," she stated softly, in a voice not quite her own. Pushing her hands out slightly, the ball of energy lifted out of her palms. It split into two halves as it rose away from her, and gently floated back down towards Azaka and Kamidake. Thousands of tiny spheres of energy began to appear and surrounded the two men, as the orbs Sasami created dropped to the ground, creating two circles of light next to both guardians. "It's time for you to come back," she repeated, her voice sounding stronger this time.

Twin beams of light burst forth from the circles on the ground, and the energies surrounding Azaka and Kamidake began to congregate there. Slowly, two forms began forming in the centers of both circles, and Sasami's guardians levitated back down to the ground. As their feet touched the ground, their comatose-like trance seemed to be interrupted, and their eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Princess Sasami," Kamidake asked confusedly, as his gaze landed on her. He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"Princess Sasami," Azaka echoed. His gaze fell upon the two forms as the columns of light subsided, and his eyes widened slightly. "How have you managed to revive-"

"Azaka, Kamidake," Ayeka exclaimed, as she realized her two guardians, destroyed by Harry MacDougall, now stood before her. Her face beamed with pride as she turned to thank her sister, however the happiness left her face as she saw Sasami. The Juraian girl looked ill, and swayed where she stood.

"Princess," her guardians exclaimed, as Sasami groaned, and began to fall over as she fainted. Kamidake reached her first, catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Washu," Jim began, "what's going on?"

"I was afraid this would happen," Washu frowned. She approached where Kamidake knelt to the ground, cradling Sasami in his arms. She bent down next to them, and raised her hand to feel Sasami's forehead, which was hot to the touch, and drenched in sweat. "It would seem," she continued, "that Tokimi is tapping into Sasami's ability to utilize Tsunami's powers." She stood from her position, turning to face the others, a grim look set upon her usually cheerful features. "She's trying to break the seal I placed on the Dragon Temple."

"How is that possible," Suzuka asked. "Isn't that pact the three of you agreed upon, something that will keep that from happening?"

"Yes," Washu began cryptically, "and no."

"I don't get it," Aisha groaned confusedly. "I thought you said the three of you were equally strong. What gives?"

"At one time, we were," she answered. "Ryoko, you remember how I said I had concerns about Sasami? That I was researching those concerns?"

Ryoko frowned slightly as she recalled the conversation. "Yes."

"I discovered that while Tokimi's and my powers lay dormant, the time Tsunami was trapped inside of Sasami, she was actually growing stronger," she continued, "much stronger than we could ever become individually. Because of the connection correlating between Tsunami's powers and the Juraian Royal bloodline, instead of her powers returning gradually – as it did with Tokimi and me – her powers have evolved."

A silence fell over the group, as they took in the information they just received. Each person interpreted what Washu said silently. However, it was Suzuka, who spoke first.

"So Washu, could this mean that this so-called _'axis'_ the planet Jurai sits, can be manipulated by Sasami?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ayeka snapped. "You don't know my sister, Suzuka! How dare you-"

"Are you really that dumb, Ayeka," Ryoko interrupted, causing the girl to cast her angry gaze upon her. "We all know Sasami would never do anything terrible. It's just not in her nature."

"Ryoko's right you know, Ayeka," Tenchi stated gently.

"I-I know, Lord Tenchi," she hiccupped. "I just can't help but to worry about Sasami! She's been through so many horrible ordeals already."

"_Is that supposed to be a jab at me, Ayeka,"_ Ryoko fumed silently. She watched Ayeka with growing annoyance, and bristled slightly as Tenchi wrapped an arm across her shoulders.

"Thank you, Tenchi," she sobbed, turning to him and burying her face into his chest. His face burst into the color of embarrassment, and he avoided meeting Ryoko's gaze.

"Washu," he started, glancing in her direction instead. "Is it possible that Tokimi will try and use Sasami's abilities and powers?"

"You think," Ryoko snapped bitingly. "Oh, no, Tenchi," she continued sarcastically, "Tokimi would never even _dream_ of-"

"Ryoko, knock it off already," Jim exclaimed.

"What'd you say, you brat," she demanded.

"I said shut up, moron" he barked back. "This isn't helping much, you know."

Ryoko gritted her teeth angrily. "Why you little," she trailed, as she turned towards him.

"Hey, you'd better back off, Ryoko," Aisha exclaimed, quickly coming to Jim's defense as she pushed him protectively behind her.

"Or you'll do what, exactly," she scoffed. "Oh, are you going to fight me again? We all know how that ended."

"You cheated with that damn monster," Aisha roared.

"Yeah, but I won, didn't I," Ryoko taunted.

"Actually, you lost control of that creature," Gene began, "and Washu was the one-"

"Shut up, Gene," the bickering women exclaimed in unison, causing him to back off.

"Look, you may be in good with Gene, but that doesn't mean the rest of us have to trust you," Aisha dug in again. "Just because Gene wags his tongue at anything with breasts…"

"Aisha," Melfina gasped, "that's not true at all! Ryoko," she began, looking at the woman, "I trust-"

"Don't humor her, Mel," Aisha cut her off. "She's not one of us."

Ryoko balled her fists angrily at her sides; however before she could take any actions, Melfina stepped in between them. Aisha looked at the dark-haired woman quizzically as she turned to face her, and was even more surprised when Melfina lifted her hand, smacking her across the face.

"Why'd you do that," she demanded. She would have been angry; however the look on Melfina's face quickly replaced that emotion with guilt.

"I've never known you to say such cruel things, Aisha," she stated softly, tears brimming in her eyes. "Ryoko has done so much for us; especially back on Sentinel. When you weren't there, she was. She protected us. She protected Sasami; from Harry, and from herself! She's a good person…"

"I'm sorry, Mel," she apologized, her shoulders sagging slightly.

Melfina turned around towards Ryoko, giving her a pleading look. "Please, don't be angry with Aisha," she implored.

"Yeah, whatever," Ryoko grumbled, backing out of the confrontation. "Just forget it, Melfina."

"Ryoko," she trailed.

"Hey, now," Washu interrupted. "Let's just all calm down, okay? There are more important things to take care of at the moment. You three," she paused, turning towards her apprentices, "what I was trying to tell you about earlier is that I'll need you each to sacrifice something."

The three wizards exchanged silent glances.

"Kamidake, please bring Sasami and follow me," Washu continued. "And you three, too," she added, causing the three apprentices to follow her and Kamidake, as they exited the room.

"Washu," Ayeka exclaimed, speaking towards the woman's back, "where are you going? Washu!" She gasped as Jim suddenly ran from the room, following them and disappearing through the door as well.

"Washu knows what she's doing, Ayeka," Tenchi reassured. "Sasami will be just fine."

An awkward silence fell over those left in the room. As Melfina looked around the room, her spirits sagged. Tenchi and Ayeka, with her guardians looming closely near her, stood together separately from the others. She noticed that Ayeka cast furtive glances in Ryoko's direction. Suzuka sat in a meditative stance, her eyes closed in concentration; Aisha was leaning against a pillar, idly tapping her nails against it. Kiyone sat stiffly on one of the couches in the room, while Mihoshi quietly nursed a cooling cup of tea. Gene, on the other hand, had occupied himself with just walking around the room.

"Gene," she whispered as he passed her by. "What should we do? Princess Ayeka seems to be very upset."

Gene glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow slightly. She had taken to wringing her hands together nervously. "I wouldn't worry about it, Mel," he replied noncommittally.

"But don't you think we should help get her mind off the situation?"

"I really don't care one way or the other," he stated, his voice carrying across the room this time.

She huffed in annoyance, and then turned on her heel, heading in Ayeka and Tenchi's direction. "Princess Ayeka," she approached, gaining their attention.

"You're Melfina, aren't you," Ayeka asked.

"Yes!"

Ayeka smiled. "I understand you have been very kind to my sister," she stated. 'I really appreciate the kindness you have shown towards her."

"Sasami is a very nice girl," Melfina stated. Ayeka smiled politely, however didn't reply. "Is this your first visit to Tenrei," Melfina tried again, after a few moments' silence.

"Why, yes it is," she answered. "Sasami was telling me about what a wonderful place this was before... everything that's happened."

"Oh, then you have to visit the hot springs," Melfina insisted. "It's very much relaxing, and it may help relieve some of the stress you're feeling. What do you say?"

More than anything, Ayeka just wanted to be left alone. She didn't care to have company; but at the same time, didn't want to be rude. Melfina was obviously trying to help cheer her up. She could at least be more receptive to the idea.

"It sounds wonderful," she reluctantly agreed.

"You should join us, Suzuka, Aisha," Melfina invited. "In fact, all of us girls should go. The springs have great medicinal properties. I'm sure you need this time for recuperation, Miss Kiyone."

"I'll agree to just about anything, if it will help rid me of this numbing soreness," Kiyone laughed.

"And you, especially, should join us, Ryoko," Melfina insisted. "You must be exhausted."

"I'd better not, Melfina," she declined, "in case Washu needs me for something."

"Whatever Washu's doing, it probably doesn't absolutely involve you, Ryoko," Gene commented. Sneaking up behind her, he snaked his arm around her midsection and pulled her towards him. "Besides," he continued, dropping his voice to a whisper in her ear. "We could find our own private spring."

"Gene," she spoke evenly, fighting against the pleasant urge to shudder. "You'd better get your hands off of me, before you lose them."

Smiling wryly, he slid his arms away from her. "The offer still stands if you change your mind, Ryoko," called after her, as she walked away from him. She paused, as she got to the doorway, and turned back slightly to glare at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, jerk," she replied icily, before disappearing through the door.

"So, how about I join you girls in the spring," he suggested. "Could be fun."

"Don't even think about it, Gene," Suzuka warned. A small laugh escaped from Melfina, and Gene turned his attention towards her.

"See," he continued, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. "Melfina, here, wants me to join in."

"Gene," she giggled, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "You'd better stop before Suzuka really gets angry. This is for girls only," she insisted.

"You sure?"

Melfina laughed again, and then smiled up at him. "Positive."

Gene sighed dramatically, and then released her from his hold.

"Well, if you insist, then. I guess I'll just go and get some shut-eye." Giving a general wave towards everyone, he laced his fingers behind his head, and whistled a tune as he exited the room.

They watched him leave, and Tenchi cleared his throat.

"You girls are heading for the springs, then?"

"Yes," Melfina answered. "You know, they do have men's hot springs, too, Tenchi. You should really give them a try."

"Oh no, I'm fine," he exclaimed. "Back home, we practically have a hot spring right in our backyard. I think I'm just going to walk around for a while; see the sights." He turned to look at Ayeka's guardians. "You'll keep a close eye on them, won't Azaka, Kamidake?"

"Of course, Lord Tenchi."

"It's settled, then," he stated. "Please enjoy yourself." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Tenchi left from the room, going in a different direction the others used when they left earlier.

"If I didn't know any better," Suzuka began, after Tenchi left the room, "I would say that Gene was marking his territory."

"Oh definitely," Kiyone exclaimed.

"Just like an animal," Aisha sniffed haughtily. "Disgusting."

"Marking his territory," Melfina and Mihoshi inquired in unison. Both women looked thoroughly confused, when Suzuka, Kiyone, and Aisha began to laugh.

"Come on, I'll explain it to you," Kiyone offered. "Why don't you lead the way to the hot springs, Melfina?"

"Sure," she exclaimed. The women began to file out of the room after Melfina, however Ayeka lingered behind. She was staring in the direction Tenchi had gone, a look of concern set upon her features.

"_Tenchi…"_

"Are you still joining them, Lady Ayeka," Azaka asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, of course," she replied.

"Come on, Ayeka," she heard the others calling after her. Casting another sideways glance in the direction Tenchi went, she ran to catch up with the others.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
